Yui's Revelation
by capt. n
Summary: Shinji Learns the truth about what happened to his mother and who she really is, and what that means for everyone else. Chapter 21 now up and running. I AM NOT DEAD, just working 2 jobs.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well folks, here is my next story. I haven't seen anything like this. I might do more on my last story 'A mothers hope', but at the moment I moment I don't know.

On with the story.

Truths.

Chapter 1: All shall be revealed

Shinji was laying down on his futon with his SDAT in his ear listening to classical music. Asuka had moved in a few days ago and was still getting used to living in Japan, her biggest complaint so far was the lack of a 'real' bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard something coming from the living room, it almost sounded like someone had fallen. Getting out of bed he went into the living room to see what had happened. He found his purple haired guardian laying on the ground in what looked like a lot of pain.

"Misato" Shinji shouted when he saw her. He ran over to her, seeing that she was in a lot of pain judging by the look on her face. "What's wrong" he asked her.

"What the hell is going on out here?" shouted the angry red headed German as she can out her room after pulling on a shirt.

"Asuka, call an ambulance, something's wrong with Misato." Shinji told her in a voice that had no room for argument in it.

"What happened?" she asked as she went to get the phone.

"I don't know, it looks like she just collapsed. She's in really bad pain, so tell them to hurry."

"What the Hell, 911 doesn't work." Asuka responded after nothing happened on the phone.

"Dail 119, that's the emergency line." Shinji told her. Asuka dailed the number as fast as she could. When she got through she told them all she knew and was told that an ambulance was on the way. She then went over to Shinji and Misato. Kneeling down next to Misato she saw that she was in great pain. There was a feeling of helplessness in her because there was nothing that she could do.

Shinji just sat next to Misato, holding her hand and talking to her, telling her that help was on the way. He then noticed that she was trying to say something, he leaned over to try to make it out.

"Rits...call...Rits.. ahhggg...Dr...ahhggg...Akaagggghhhhhhhhh...Akagi......knows what's...Going on...aaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh...she can ...help" was all the Shinji could make out.

"Asuka, go get her cell phone and call Dr. Akagi." He told her, once again there was no room for argument in his voice and Asuka jumped up to go get said phone.

Asuka found Misato's phone in her room on her desk, and found much to her horror that it was in kanji. She couldn't read the names.

"Shinji, I can't read this." Asuka said as she came back into the living room holding the phone.

"Here, let me see it." Shinji said holding his hand out for the phone. Asuka quickly handed him the phone. He started running through the contact list looking for Dr. Akagi. Finding an entry labeled 'Rits', he pressed send and the phone started to ring.

"Misato, if this is another one of your prank calls, I'm going to hurt you." Dr. Akagi answered in a sleepy voice.

"Dr. Akagi, something's wrong with Misato, she just collapsed and it looks like she's in a lot of pain." Shinji told her as fast as he could.

"Does she have a fever?" Dr. Akagi asked. 'It couldn't be that, could it.'

"Yes, she does. Asuka already called an ambulance."

"Have them take her to the NERV hospital. My orders, threaten them with her gun if you have to, but get her to NERV." Dr. Akagi commanded Shinji.

"Okay. We'll get her to NERV."

"Make sure that she gets there Shinji, or she could die, got it."

"WHAT, she could die."

"I'll explain when you get there. I'll meet you there." Ritsuko said as she hung up the phone. She grabbed the nearest shirt and pants she saw, pulled on a pair of slippers, grabbed her purse and headed for the door for her car.

Back at the apartment, the ambulance had just arrived with section 2 agents following them. They loaded Misato on to a stretcher and headed out the door. They headed for the NERV medical wing having been given permission by Dr. Akagi to enter. The children had hopped in a section 2 SUV and had followed them there, arriving at the same time. Dr. Akagi was arriving at the same time also. Asuka almost burst into fit of laughter when she what the doctor was wearing.

Dr. Akagi, head scientist of NERV, on of the smartest people on earth, was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a kitten laying on a beach, wearing sunglasses, with the words 'Beach Bum' under it. She was also wearing what could be considered a minnie skirt, it was also a bright red. Her feet where adorned with fuzzy slippers that looked like cats.

"Take her to room five right now and get an IV set up. Some one go to my lab, there is locked box in the closet, third shelf from the floor, second from the door, labeled 'Misato'. Get it and bring it here stat. And find me a pair of scrubs to change into." Ritsuko barked as she led to gurney into the ER. The staff jumped at her orders with one of the nurses running for her lab. She could tell what was wrong with her long time friend from the instant she saw her being taken out of the ambulance. 'I hope we're not to late, at least we know what it is.'

"Dr. Akagi, what's wrong with her" Shinji asked.

"I'll explain later, but for now it has something to do with her past." Ritsuko told the young pilot. She then went to change into the scrubs that she had just been handed. Shinji then went and joined Asuka in the waiting room.

Dr. Akagi had just arrived in Misato's room after changing into the blue scrubs. She saw that her friend was in great pain. 'Where is that box?' She thought to herself, contained in that box was the one thing that could save Misato and she didn't know how much longer they had left to get it to her.

"Dr. Akagi, here's the box you asked for." The nurse said as she ran into the room clutching a lock box in one of her hands. She handed it over to Dr. Akagi who entered the code to open the box. Inside was an IV bag with a purple solution inside. With out hesitation she hooked it up to the IV in Misato's right arm that had been put in while she was changing. Putting the bag on the IV tree she started squeezing the bag to get what ever was in it into Misato. She kept squeezing until she saw her friends face relax. Only then did she let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. After giving orders to the doctors and nurses to watch over her and report any changes what so ever to her she went to talk to the two young pilots.

Waiting room

Shinji and Asuka where sitting on a bench waiting for Dr. Akagi to return. Shinji was pondering what the doctor had said, that it had something to do with her past. Asuka was wondering the same thing also as Shinji had told her what he had been told. Then Dr. Akagi walked into the room wearing a set of blue scrubs instead of what she had on earlier, though she still had on the fuzzy cat slippers. She asked them to come with her to her office.

When they had arrived at her office she told them to sit down and started explaining.

"Before I start, do you two know the truth about second impact?" She asked the two. They both answered yes. "Misato has been dying for fifteen years because she is the only survivor of ground zero. She saw it happen with her own eyes. Her father was killed there saving her.

"You see after second impact, everyone was contaminated with angel contamination. The closer you where to second impact , the more contamination that you would have. As you can see the angel contamination causes pain, but for people that where more then a thousand miles away all they would get where minor aches and pains, nothing that couldn't be solved with out an aspirin or over the counter pain medication. And the only person that survived within a thousand miles was Misato." Ritsuko explained.

Shinji and Asuka where shocked. Misato, their guardian, was the only survivor from ground zero of second impact. She had seen with her own eyes what had changed the world forever, and had lived to tell the tale. Seeing it had also started to slowly kill her because of angel contamination that she received from the explosion.

"So does this mean that you're contaminated too?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, I am. you see all I get are stomach aches, nothing a little pepto can't fix. In fact it's because of the fact that you two where conceived after second impact by contaminated parents that you are able to synch with an eva." Ritsuko replied shocking the pilots even more. The only reason that they could pilot was because of angel contamination. The two pilots saw the doctor reach over to a panel on her desk and flip a few switches.

"Now it's safe to go on. You see, your bodies have adjusted to the contamination because you where born with it. And due to the nature of the Eva's, only those born after second impact can pilot them." she explained.

"What do you mean the nature of the Eva's, aren't they just big robots?" asked Asuka.

"No, the Eva's aren't just big robot, In fact you could call them bio mechanical robots. You see, the Eva's are in all actuality, living beings, the armor on them is what controls them and binds them two are will. Here I'll show you some pictures of when they where being built." She then turned around and started to open up some files on her computer. "Now Shinji, some of these pictures may look familiar to you. let me know if I should stop, okay?" She told him.

"Before we go on, why are you telling us all this?" Shing asked. he did know the truth about second impact, but the other stuff was new to him.

"Well, I was going through some of the files on the MAGI, and found an old program. It was created by my mother years ago, In fact it was created right before she died." She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry" was all shinji could say.

"Don't be. In fact I was glad that I found it. The program that I had discovered contained files that where date stamped. That means that they couldn't be opened for a certain amount of time. The time on these files had already passed so I took a look inside them. In one was a letter that I could not access, there was a not in the file that said only one person could open it after saying one word into a microphone. I'll get back to that later.

"In that program was a letter addressed to me from my mother, the creator of the MAGI. She told me everything. From the truth about Yui to the real truth about second impact and a group of men that conspired to start it."

"What do you mean by that, and what about my mother?" Shinji asked, almost yelling.

"You see, after Adam was found Misato's father wanted to try something. He wanted to see if he could make contact with him. He did, and thats when everything went wrong, and the rest you already know. As for your mother Shinji, that's what is in the letter, the letter that I found in that program is addressed to you. To open the letter, all you have to do is say the word 'mother'." She told the two.

"What do you mean the truth?" He asked.

"That is for you to find out. It is not for me to tell you. I can set it up for you if you want me to?" She asked calmly. She knew what was contained in it. She was worried though, what was in it might destroy him. She had opened the program only last week, and had been pondering the letter left by her mother. When she had first read it, she had almost hit the alarm, but something had stayed her hand. She found herself thinking. Was it worth it, was the commander right? She decided to let Shinji know of the letter, the incident with Misato had convinced her to tell him sooner.

"Okay, I'll do it." Shinji said. This was the chance of a life time for him. He would find out about his mother, someone he had not seen in ten years.

Dr. Akagi then got up and motioned for them to come with her. She led them down to the bridge and saw that Maya was there. She asked her to set a micro phone her. When it was done she had Shinji sit down in front of a monitor and pulled up the program. When she was ready she had Maya and Asuka step out side. Asuka refused. Dr. Akagi told her that this was very personal, and that she would even leave Shinji alone so that he could read his letter in peace. Asuka finally agreed to leave.

When they had left Shinji alone, he spoke one word into the micro phone and the program activated.

Outside in the hallway.

Everyone had been waiting for several minutes. Maya Hadjoined them as she had forgotten something at her desk. When they heard a lite sobbing coming from the other side of the door, The group stayed out sde for a bit longer, only when they heard the sobbing grow louder did they enter. They found Shinji still at the terminal, crying.

"Shinji, is everything okay?" Asuka asked as she approached the crying teen. It looked like he just had his heart torn out, or his life turned upside down.

"My mother, she ...she's an angel, the angel Lilith."

TBC

AN: And how about that for a bomb shell. I originally got the idea from a blurb on Shinji Ikari01 profile, he's a good writer, check him out. I do owe thanks to him for giving me the Idea, Thank you Shinji Ikari01. I played around with Idea in my head for awhile, writing, rewriting, and rewriting some more. And finally got this.

As for Misato, there will be more of her later.

AN2: Okay folks, the rewrite on this chapter is done. I should have the next few done in a couple of days. I'm changing a few things that bugged me, and making them fit into the timeline better. I hope you like it.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you, your names will be listed at the end of this chapter.

On another note, I have some bomb shells in this chapter, though nothing like I had in the last chapter, looking back on it I wish I had done a better cliff hanger.

Part of my last chapter explained how synching worked, no one was doing that so I did it, I hope I made sense.

By the way, this is part of a massive rewrite, and thats why I haven't posted much lately. I have fixed a lot of spelling and grammer issues. Along with rewritting a whole part of this chapter.

Well, enough talk...

On with the story

Chapter 2: who you really are.

"My mother, she ...she's an angel, the angel Lilith." Shinji told the two. He still had his head down, and tears where still flowing down his face. Knowing that his mother was an angel, one of the things that they where trying to destroy, was tearing him up inside. With his mother being an angel, that made him an angel, or least a half angel. Still, he was the thing that he was fighting to destroy.

"WHAT?" Asuka, Maya, and Dr. Akagi all shouted.

'The baka's mother's an angel? Doesn't that make him an angel?' Asuka thought as she slowly started to back away. If he was an angle she would have to get to her eva, but could she really destroy Shinji? She had found her self slowly falling for him sense they had defeated the angel together at sea. Not wanting to admit it, she tried to push him away, putting him in situations that would make him embarrassed. She had to admit, he looked cute when he blushed.

'Oh...my...god. He's and angel, he'll kill us all, I've got to get to the alarm.' Maya thought to herself as she slowly moved over towards one of the terminal, once she got there, she could sound the alarm in a few key strokes.

'That wasn't in the letter mother left for me.' Dr. Akagi thought. Her letter was something different. Now she would have to destroy the one how had saved them several times. Could she do it, could she kill Shinji. He had sacrificed a good deal for them. It had hurt her when he asked where Misato was when after he had run away. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, she couldn't even tell him that Misato had told her to tell him good bye, but she was glad when the boy had come back. It turn out that he was a kid, not a soldier. He should be out attempting to get a date, not saving the world. And now he would have to be killed, because he was something that they where trying to kill. She went over to her desk and took out a lock box. After putting in the combo, she opened it and saw the pistol that her grandfather had given her all those years ago.

"That will not be needed doctor." someone said from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw the sub-commander standing there. "Shinji is no threat to us, as was his mother no threat to us. After all, why would the mother of all humanity want to kill off her children?" the old man asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked to graying former professor.

"Yui was my best student, in fact she was more then that. She was like the daughter that I never had, and she saw me as the father that she never had. Even going so far that she trusted me with her greatest secret. That she was the angel Lilith." the aged professor said as he pulled up a chair next to Shinji. He also saw Shinji as a grand son that he had never had, and it was time for him to start acting like it. "I found out one night in a lab, a little over fourteen years ago, when she was pregnant with you Shinji." He said sitting down in the chair. He then took his hands into his own.

Everyone else had stopped moving. They where waiting for the story to begin. Wondering how the sub-commander knew such a thing.

Flashback: A little more then fourteen years.

Professor Fuyutsuki was walking down the halls after having finished his last class for the day and was looking forward to getting home. When he passed a computer lab, he heard someone crying. He decided to check it out. When he opened the door he saw his best student with her head buried in her crossed arms over a key board.

"Yui, what's the matter?" he asked with fatherly concern. He had come to see her as the daughter that he had never had over the years.

"Oh sensei, I didn't know that you where still here." Yui said sitting up. She started drying her tears.

"Its, just that I don't see you cry all that often. so I was wondering what was wrong?" He asked her.

"It's just all that happened in the past few years sensei. All those people gone, and with the war thats going on, I guess that it just got to me." She said hanging her head again.

"I know, and more will die before peace is made. But we'll make it, war hasn't been in Japan since Tokyo was destroyed." Fuyutski explained. While it was true that the war, know being called world war three, was fought mainly in the middle east, Africa, and other third world countries, Japan had taken a few licks in the opening volley of the war. North Korea had lobbed a few nukes at it, most of them aimed at Tokyo. Japan's economy and government had been shattered in a flash of atomic fire. It seemed that the war was going on and on, with no end in sight. And more and more young men where being called up to fight.

"I know proffesor," Yui Replied. "I just want it to end, for these children to see that there is an even greater threat coming."

"The Angel's," Fuyutski said lowering his head. "The thing about them is that we don't even know when they're going to come. That's why very little is being done to stop them."

"The fools don't know what they can do, and if they don't start to cooperate soon, we will be deystroyed by them." Yui said with a conviction that the old proffesor had never seen before.

"You seem to know a lot about the angels, Yui. You even seem to know how to beet them." Fuyutski said. "One would begin to think that you might be one of them."

When Yui heard this, she began to laugh. When she was done, she got up and walked over to the window. Looking out the glass, she could see the lights of kyoto burning in the night. "Sensei, what do you think will happen after this war?"

"I think that humanity will rebuild. Become greater then we ever have before. Enter a new age if you will. An age where the power of science will be able to explain almost everything, and humanity will reach for the stars." Fuyutski replied having joined her at the window. "Now I have a question for you, how do you know so much about the angels?"

"Direct as always," Yui replied. "Before I answer your question, can you answer one of mine?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can you keep a secret?" Yui asked. "I mean really keep a secret, would you be willing to die to keep a secret?"

"That I don't know," The aged proffesor said while he sat down. "Keeping a secret like that takes a lot of work, but I think that I could do it."

"I guess that'll have to do," Yui replied. "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"This seems like a lot for an answer to a question."

"Sometimes the journey is the best part," Yui Responded. "Isn't that what you always say?"

"I do," Fuyutski answered picking up the baseball that had been left in there by a student. "Now what do you want me to do with this baseball."

"Very simple, I want you to throw it at me as hard as you can." Yui replied.

"Are you sure about that," He asked. "It could hurt."

"Don't worry about little old me, I'll be fine."

"Alright then, here goes." Fuyutski then wound up and threw the ball. Having played baseball in the past, the throw was pretty goodwhat surprised him was that the ball seemed to stop in med air, about a foot from Yui's face. Looking again he could see a orange hexagonal patten that had formed in the path of the ball, stopping it like a brick wall. He was so stunned that he missed the ball landing lightly in Yui's hand.

"The answer to your question is that I am one." Yui responded still holding the ball. "One of the oldest infact. I watched the earth form, and saw humanity take it's first steps. I have seen many things sensei, and done them too. As to which one, I am the second angel, Lilith. I caused the first impact which was the start of humanity. Infact you could say that I am the mother of humanity."

As Yui was speaking, the ball had lifted out of her hand and started to fly around her. Picking up speed as it went, soon it nothing more then a blur.

"So, thats how you know," Fuyutski replied. "So if this is all true, then should I call you mom?"

This caught Yui unaware, causing her to lose control of the ball for a split second. Unfortunantly, at the speed the ball was traveling it was enough for the ball leave the room, thankfully through a window.

"Sensei, there is only one I want to call me that," Yui said after a minute, she then started to rub her expanded abdomen. "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting this to happen to me."

"What do you mean by that?" The aged proffesor. It kind of shocked him at what Yui had just revealed to him. And then to hear her say that she wasn't expecting something like getting pregnant really shocked him. He thought he should be having a heart attack.

"First, why don't you sit down. You don't need to be having a heart attack," Yui replied. "Now as to not expecting this, I can truly say that I wasn't.

"You see, I decided to walk amoung my children, I did creat you after all, to see what life was like. Unfortunantly, my father was killed in an accident, and my mother in childbirth. So I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They cared for me, and sent me too school. They also taught me the meaning of family. Anyway, I did the normal things on life, went on dates, had my first kiss, and that sort of thing. I also played volleyball in high school. When I went to college I meet a wonderfull man who I decided to marry. What surprised me is that about a year later, a month after second impact, I found out that I was with child. And here I am now."

"So you decided to take human form, and got pregnant, is that right?"

"Thats about it," Yui replied. "Lets just say that I have led an interesting life before and I haven't had a child before."

"Look Yui, or Lilith, or who ever you are, I'm sure that you will be a great mother to your child."

"Thank you, sensei."

"I do have another question," Fuyutski said. "Will it be an angel just like his mother?"

"The answer to that is yes, he will be." Yui replied. "He just won't fully develope as an angel until after he turns fourteen."

"So you know that it's going to be a boy?"

"Of course I do. What kind of angel would I be if I didn't know what sex my own child would be?"

End flash back

"So That's what your mother told me. She later asked for me to tell you this when she realized that she would have to provide the last part of the eva, the soul that os incased inside of it." He saw the look in the teen eyes. he saw sorrow, sadness, and despair, but he also saw hope. Hope one day he would see her again.

"So it's true then, I am an angel." Shinji said.

"Yes, but your abilities have yet to awaken, and you do not have to worry about causing third impact."

"But he's an angel, he can cause third impact just by coming into contact with Adam." Maya shouted

"No, he can't." stated the professor. "Since his mother is Lilith, he can not cause third impact. Only an angel of Adam can do that. And it is because of that, that he is the only one that can pilot unit the 01, the only clone of Lilith."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Maya.

"What he's talking about is how we created the evas. All the evas, except for one, are clones of Adam. The exception is Unit 01. That one was cloned from the angel Lilith, who we now know is Shinji's mother." Dr Akagi said, giving a brief description of eva construction.

"The evas are clones of angels?" Maya asked.

"Yes, they are. Dr. Akagi, please access program KFYI2004 in the MAGI please. I think it is time to get the answers from the source."

"What does that program do?" The doctor asked.

"It was Yui's last program, created to let the souls in the evas talk to us."

TBC

Another chapter out. I hope I can keep this up.

I do plan on having all of the remaining angel show up so don't worry about that. And for those wondering about Misato, she'll make an appearance in the next chapter.

As I stated before, In my last chapter I explained why only those born after second impact could pilot. I hope ya'll like it

And now the names of all those who reviewed in the last chapter

Shinji Kills Tabris

Gigguy1234

Jose Hernandez

Thanks

Until next time

Keep you stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well, here's the third chapter. I can say that I have a few chapter planned out so the end is not set in stone. I will have all the angels.

Okay, once again a lot of grammer fixed, as well as the time line fixed.

Well, on with the story.

Chapter 3:

"Yes, they are. Maya, please access program KFYI2004 in the MAGI please. I think it is time to get the answers from the source."

"What does that program do?" The doctor asked.

"It was Yui's last program, created to let the souls in the evas talk to us." Fuyutsuki explained as Maya sat down at her terminal to pull up the program.

"What do you mean the souls inside the eva's?" Asuka asked.

"I think that I should explain this one." Dr. Akagi said. "Okay you two, I think that you should sit down for this." she said pulling up a chair for Asuka as Shinji was still sitting down. "You see, Building an eva requires a great sacrifice on the part of one person. An eva is not complete until a final part is added. This part can not be made with human hands, it can only come from a person."

"What do you mean buy that it can only come from a person?" Asuka asked.

"You see, when the person provides the final part, three things can happen. One: nothing happens, the eva rejects the part. Two, the eva takes the part, but leaves the persons body. Three, it takes the part and the person."

"And what part of the person is that?" Shinji asked.

"That part is the person is the persons soul. The eva can not work with out it." Dr. Akagi explained.

"What happens when the soul is taken but the body remains?" Asuka asked. She had a slight tremor in her voice because she knew that her mother was the first person to test her eva.

"When the soul is taken, something remain, like a photo, but not enough for the body to function. Some time later the body hangs it self. This has only happened once before Asuka, and I think you know who it was." Dr. Akagi told the young German.

"You mean that..."

"Yes Asuka, she's still alive." said a new voice. "She knew that you where going to pilot the eva that she was working on. I talked with her before the first synch test and told her what would happen. She agreed to it. She agreed to it to protect you from what she knew was coming."

When Asuka heard this she broke down in tears, she then got up and ran from the bridge.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Maya asked.

"Well I guess that you could call me your mother, but I only want one person to call me that, right sensei?" the person said.

"That's what you told me all those years ago Yui. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you," the former professor told the disembodied voice that everyone now knew as Yui, Shinji mother.

"That's ok sensei, you did you're best."

"Mother, is that you?" Shinji asked.

"Yes shinji, it's me. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you my angel." Yui told her son.

"Mother, is it true? Is it true that your Lilith?" Shinji asked with his head hung low.

"Shinji, I don't know how to put this so I'm going to put this as simple as I can. Its true that I am the angel Lilith, but I am still your mother and I still love you with all my heart." Yui told her son. "Shinji, I really want to talk to, I really do, but I want you to go talk to Asuka for me."

"But, I want to talk with you. I've thought that you where dead for ten years and father doesn't even notice me." Shinji pleaded. He wanted to talk with his mother. She was one of the few that he could remember caring for him.

"I know, believe me, I want to talk with you, but right know Asuka needs someone to talk to. And right now, your the only one who can at the moment."

"Okay, I'll go." Shinji said as he got up. He then left the control room going after Asuka.

"Yui, I am sorry that I couldn't look after him after you had left." The professor said after Shinji had left the room.

"That's okay sensei, I know that you tried. I asked an old friend to watch over him. She couldn't do much, but she tried."

"Oh, who was this?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, I would rather not say at the moment, but she was a teacher of his for several years. And Dr. Akagi, don't look into the records. It might scare her off and I have one more task for her to do." Yui told the group.

"Oh, what makes you think that I won't take a look out for the hell of it?"

"Because if you do, you could destroy the only chance that me son has of learning to control his gifts, That's why. She's the only one that can help him with them."

"Dr. Akagi, I am ordering you not to look into to this." Fuyutsuki ordered. it was one of the few orders that he had issued in his career at NERV.

"Okay, I wont, but what about the commander."

"That bastard can rot in hell for all I care. He abandoned my angel when he needed help the most. I saw that it was going to happen before I got stuck in here, so I talked to the sub-commander and made a call. I set up a few things incase it happened. By the way, sensei, did you set up that trust for Shinji?"

"Yes, it was one of the first thing that I did." Fuyutsuki answered his old student.

"What did you set up sir?" Maya asked. So far she had just sat in her seat trying to under stand what was going on. So far she was confused about everything. The thing that got her the most was the fact that Shinji mother was an angel, making him an angel, but they where trying to kill the angels. It all made her head hurt. Now she heard that the sub-commander had set up something for Shinji several years ago.

"I set up a fund for him. Who ever was Shinji's guardian would receive a certain amount each month to help cover expenses, the main stipulation was that his father never be told about it."

"Let me see if I can understand this. Shinji mom is an angel, but she is currently trapped in the eva. Her being an angel makes Shinji an angel, but where trying to kill the angels. Asuka's mother's body is dead but her soul is alive in her eva, correct?"

"That's about it." Yui replied. "I also ask that you don't treat Shinji any differently. He may be an angel, but he is my angel and will not harm anyone. He can not start third impact even if he wanted to. Only an angel of Adam can start third impact, not Shinji because he is my angel."

"So by being one of your angels, Shinji can not start third impact." Maya stated

"Correct again my dear Maya."

"But what about an AT field, will he have control over that?" the young tech asked.

"Yes he will. In fact it should start to manifest itself in a few days." Yui told the group. "I also know just the person to help him learn to control it."

Near the Eva cages

Shinji had been trying to follow Asuka to try and talk to her, but so far he hadn't been able to find her. He decided to look in the eva cages on a hunch. As he neared the cages his hunch turned out to be right. He could make out a young girl sobbing, and the only young girl that would be in NERV was Asuka. As he went through the door to the cage he Asuka curled up into a ball in front of unit 2. He just stood there for a second. He didn't know what to do. Should he go to her and help her like his mother suggested, or should he just leave her alone. He then made a decision that he would have never made before.

He took a step forward.

Asuka had found herself in front of her Eva after running from the control room. She had been trying to get away from what was being said. Her mother couldn't be alive inside her Eva. She had been the one that had found her mother after she hung herself and the doll that she thought was her. When she had found herself in front the Eva she began to question what she had heard and what she had been told.

One fact kept bothering her, the fact that Shinji's mother was an angel, making him an angel. They where trying to kill the angels, so did this mean that they where going to kill shinji? All these questions where going through her head. She didn't know what to think.

She had curled into a ball in front of her Eva and felt something that she hadn't felt in long time. She felt tears running down face, she felt herself crying for the first time in years. Yes, over the years she had woken up with wet pillows from crying, but she hadn't actually cried while she was awake in years. It was then that she felt something else. She felt someone place their hand on her left shoulder and slide it across to her left while another came around her front passed her knees in which she had her head buried and pull hr into a hug. The person then placed their head on her left shoulder. She slowly lifted her head from her knees to see who it was. As she lifted her head she felt the other person lift there head as well. When there eyes met, Asuka found her self looking into pair of deep bluish gray eyes that she belonged to only one person that she knew, Shinji.

Looking Into his eyes, she saw caring and worry. Not of rampant destruction that the angels caused. She saw someone who cared for her enough to hold her when needed it. Someone who would not cause her harm if he could avoid it. Someone who wouldn't leave her.

Shinji had approached Asuka as she sat there crying. He had walked up slowly and when he had gotten to her he had knelt down and wrapped her in a hug. He then placed his head on shoulder to try and comfort her. He picked up his head when he felt her move. He then found him self looking into a pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes that where red from crying. He saw a look of pain in them, pain from being alone for a long time.

Asuka soon found herself breaking Shinji's hug. She then wrapped her armed around him, holding onto him for dear life. With her head buried in his shoulder, tears once again started to flow. She then felt her his arms once again wrapping around her. Pulling her closer to him.

Control room sometime later

Everyone was getting ready to leave for the night to go over what they had learned. One thing that they had all agreed on was that they wouldn't tell Gendo anything. If he asked, they would say that they were going over some data related to the pilots, which in a way was true.

Dr. Akagi was getting ready to go when a call had come in for her. Misato had woken up and she decided to check on her long time friend.

"Yui?" She asked

"Yes, What is it." Yui asked a little tired. She may be an angel, but not talking for over ten years and then having a long conversation had really taken a toll on her.

"It's about Misato. Is it all right if I tell her about Shinji?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"She is his legal guardian at the moment, so she does deserve to know. Even more so because of what is going to be happening."

"I guess your right, she does deserve to know. Go ahead and tell her, but can you wait a few hours? I want to talk to her also, but I need some sleep."

"Oh, And how are you going to talk to her?"

"I'll gigure out a way."

"I guess that's good enough." Dr Akagi said as she went to go see her friend.

Eva Cages.

Fuyutsuki had decided to walk through the Eva cages on his way home. he did this often as he would look at the giants that teenagers would pilot to save them. When he approached the cage for unit two he saw something that he normally didn't see. He saw to people on the walkway in front of the eva holding on to each other. He saw that the two people before him where the two pilots. As he got closer her that they had fallen asleep in each others arms. He walked up to them and gently shook Shinji's shoulder to wake him up.

Shinji felt some one giving him a light shake. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked up and saw the sub-commander looking down at him with a slight smile on his face. He was about to say something. The sub- commander saw this an made a motion for him not to say anything. He then pointed to what, or rather who, was cradled in Shinjis arms.

Shinji looked down and saw that Asuka was cradled in his arms. He then noticed how she looked when she slept. She was beautiful, a living angel, in the biblical sense. He could not think of any thing more beautiful at the moment as he stared at the sleeping red-headed German.

Seeing that they couldn't spend the night in the Eva cages, Fuyutsuki knelt down to help Shinji pick up his fellow pilot. Shinji the waved him off and gently moved Asuka into a better position to carry her. He then stood up and Fuyutsuki who had motioned for him to follow him.

Fuyutsuki led Shinji to a part of the NERV sleeping quarters that where for upper level command staff. After talking with the guard, he got a room for them. He then led Shinji to the room.

When Shinji entered the room he saw two western beds. He followed the sub-commander over to the first bed and waited for him to pull the sheets back so that he could lay Asuka on the bed. After he had done that, Shinji pulled the covers over her, not wanting to take her clothes off. He looked at Fuyutsuki one last time.

'Thank you' he mouthed.

'You're welcome' Fuyutsuki mouthed back and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Shinji then went over to the other bed and pulled the sheets back. Walking over to the light, he turned it off and went back over to his bed and crawled in. He promptly fell asleep in the clothes that he had put when this had all started.

TBC

My longest chapter yet. I hope y'all like it.

Part of this chapter was a challenge to my self to see if I could write scene where nothing is said. It's a lot harder then it looks, everything has to be done with eye contact and touch. I think y'all know what scene I'm talking about

Any way, the second part of this chapter was written at about 30,000 feet onboard a Boeing 737-800 winging my way westward for vacation. I'm not going to say where.

And now its time for some pointless Omakes.

As Asuka looked into Shinji eyes, she saw that he cared for her. She threw her arms around him and drew him close her, she then planted her lips right on his.

Shinji felt Asuka start to kiss him and deepened the kiss. His hands started to roam her back, getting lower.

"CUT" Someone shouted off to the sides. Both Shinji and Asuka looked at the sound of the voice and found the source of the voice that had dared to interrupt there make out session.

The writer.

He was sitting in a chair with a giant bull horn sitting on the ground next to him. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He was not happy.

"How many times do I have to tell you two that this is not a lemon," he shouted at the couple. "look, I know that you two are in love, but keep it off of the set."

"Well, if so much of our time wasn't taken up with filming, we would be able to do this off set.," Asuka shouted back. "And what's wrong with filming a lemon? I mean we're both willing too, and it will help your career."

"Well, it would do that, but I still refuse to do a lemon. I have my reasons."

"And what are these reason?" Shinji asked. He and Asuka had been talking about filming a lemon for sometime now, but the writer had flat out refused every time. "You, said that we're both in love with each other so it shouldn't be a problem."

"There is more then one problem. The first is I don't need my lead actor in jail for sex with a minor, and second, I don't need my lead actress out on maternity leave."

"Well, know that you put it that way," replied Shinji.

"Well, I really don't want to have kids right know, so how about we use protection," replied Asuka looking for a way around the writers logic.

"That still leaves my lead actor in jail for sex with a minor, and you might be joining him," the writer replied.

"So I guess that where not going to film a lemon until where 18 then," Asuka said with a sad face.

"That's right, its for your own protection."

I hope that you have enjoyed this pointless story, and taken a lesson from it.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice


	4. Chapter 4

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It's amazing what you can do on an airplane with a really bad movie. By the way, part of this chapter was written at 32,000 feet.

Truths

Chapter 4

Those that know, and those that shall know.

On with the story.

Misato slowly can to her senses. It seemed to her that she was slowly coming out of a fog, everything was coming into focus slowly. At first all she saw was white, then she started be able to make splashes of color. Pretty soon she was able to make out objects in the room she was in. With her senses more alert, she became more aware of her surroundings and could make out something beeping off to her right.

'I must be in the hospital,' she thought to her self. 'I wonder what the damage is this time.' feeling her stomach growl, she realized that it must have been awhile sense she last ate anything. She reached over and pressed the Call Nurse button.

A few minutes later a nurses arrived. She saw that Misato had woken up. She said that she had orders to let Dr. Akagi know that she was awake. Before she left, Misato asked her if she could get her something to eat.

About half an hour later Dr. Akagi arrived pushing a cart. "I see that you're doing better. How do you feel?"

"Well, I feel ok, except for my legs," Misato told her friend in a chipper voice. In truth she was scared, the last time this had happened it had changed her life by taking away something very dear to her. Hopefully her contamination syndrom wouldn't take her legs and render them useless.

"Well, since its not in your upper body, I guess you can eat while I check out you legs," Dr. Akagi said putting the tray on a table beside the bed.

While Misato started to eat, Dr. Akagi went down to the end of the bed and lifted the sheets covering Misato's feet. "Okay Misato, I want you to try and wiggle big toe on your left foot."

Misato concentrated on moving the toe. All she could manage to do was move it about half an inch.

"Well, judging by this, your legs aren't totally paralyzed. You my even be able to get full motion back, but I'm not going to give you a guarantee on that. You know what happened last time," Dr. Akagi reminded her.

"I know, the doctor didn't know what was going on, but he did okay. I really can't blame him for it." Misato said in a low voice.

"By the way, something came up last night concerning the angels," Dr. Akagi said while she covered up Misato's feet again.

"Oh, what happened?"

"We came across some new information regarding a second kind of angel."

"What do mean by a second kind of angel," Misato asked.

"A kind that doesn't want to cause third impact. In fact, they want to prevent it as much as much as we do. I'll tell you the rest later, and no arguments on that one. It might worsen your condition," Dr Akagi ordered as she left the room.

"All right, I guess I'll have to find out later."

NERV: Shinji and Asuka's room

As Asuka slowly came to her senses, she found herself on a bed. The last thing that she remembered was being held by Shinji in front of her eva. She then noticed that she was still the clothes that she had pulled on when they had brought Misato to the hospital.

After that everything had just hit her. The fact that Shinji's mother was an angel, making him an angel. The thing that topped everything off was the fact that her mother was alive in a way, trapped in her eva. When Shinji had found her in front of her eva, she had done something that she had never done before. She had cried her eye's out. She had cried her eye's out into the shoulder of a boy that supposed to be her enemy, but he couldn't be the enemy, could he? There was no possible way for him to be an angel. From what she had heard from the reports, he fought them with a passion that nobody had expected of him.

Hearing a noise off to her right. She saw him laying there in his bed, apart from her when an unexpected thought went through her head.

'He cute when he sleeps,' Asuka thought to herself. The next thought through her head was along another line. 'Where did that come from? Though I do have to admit, he is different from the other boys his age. I mean he always says he's sorry for things that aren't his fault. If only he could just stop saying those two words.' Looking at the slumbering teen she couldn't help but smile, but the smile was soon replaced by a frown. 'But what if we have to kill him because he's an angel? If we don't have too, I think I'll give him a chance.' Her thoughts were disturbed when the door opened and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki walked in.

"Asuka, I have something I wish to talk with you about, can you come with me please?"

Asuka slowly got out of the bed. She then turned and went to go get Shinji when the Sub-Commander spoke up once again.

"I need to talk to you alone. Some one will come and get young Ikari later."

Asuka slowly nodded her head and followed him out the door. After about a minute of walking Asuka decided to ask question.

"Where are we going?"

"To my office, and to get some answers that will help you understand what's going on," Fuyutsuki replied. Soon they where at his office door. Asuka noticed that this door was different from all the rest. It was a swinging door with a door knob, something you would not expect to see in NERV. She watched as he took out a key to unlock the door to open it. After he had opened the door, he held it open for her to let her in.

'It looks like one of my professes offices,' was her first thought. She saw his desk with a computer on it and some filing cabinets in the back. Various honors and pictures adorned his walls. It was one of the pictures that caught her breath. It was of red headed woman in a lab coat holding a small child in her arms, the child also had red hair. "Mama," she whispered almost to herself.

"Yes, that's your mother. This picture was taken about year after you where born, in fact, that's you she's holding," he told the young pilot. "I got this picture while I was helping with research on the project that eventually become Eva. In fact, I've got another picture of her around here somewhere," he said moving to one of the many book shelves that lined one of his walls. He then pulled a book out of the shelf. Opening the book, slowly walked back towards Asuka who still looking at the picture of her mother holding her.

"This one was taken when you where about two. In fact, it was taken on your fist trip here to Japan," He told her as he handed to book to Asuka. Asuka saw that it was a photo album. In it was a picture of two women, each holding a child. She saw her mom holding her, herself fast asleep, as she laughed. She didn't know who the older woman was but when she saw the child she was holding, her breath stopped.

"Shinji?" Asuka couldn't believe it. A young Shinji was staring right into the camera, almost as if he was looking right at her, a slight smile on his face as he did so.

"Yes, that's shinji, when he was about little over two years old. I remember you two getting along famously that day. The women that's holding him is his mother, Yui Ikari, also known as the angel Lilith," He told her.

"So, Shinji is an angel then? Doesn't this mean that we have to destroy him?"

"No, we don't have to destroy him. You see his mother Yui Ikari, Lilith, created humanity, and she doesn't want to see any more of her children suffer," he stated. "Here, why don't you sit down while I explain this to you," he said as he led her over to a chair in front of his desk.

"How do you know this? Couldn't she have just lied to you?" Asuka asked while taking a seat.

"Not in the state that she was in the night I found out. Remember the story that I told? You see, later I asked what she had been crying about. She told me that she crying because of all her children that had been killed in second impact," he explained. "That's enough about Shinji's mother, what I really wanted to talk about was your mother. I first met Kyoko on trip to Germany with my fellow professors, as part of a exchange program. They don't do it any more, but what would happen is that two universities would exchange several professors to help spread what we knew around. I participated with several of these exchanges and loved every minute of it. It was on the trip to Germany that I met your mother.

"She was working on her Ph.D when she first came to my class. It was after my first class that she came up to me to ask me a few questions. We talked for hours. I was really sorry that I had to leave at the end of the year, the next time that I saw her was after second impact. At the time I was working for a organization known at the time as GEHRN. I was going to help iron out some problems that we were having with on of our projects. It just happened to be the project that your mother was working on. She was working on a way to connect the human brain to a machine. Yui would have gone, her being the worlds leading expert in that field, but she pregnant with Shinji at the time and couldn't travel, so I went instead. After the first few days, we had managed to iron out most of problems and the rest where easy to take care of, so I decided to go out and get a drink. I invited your mother along, but she refused, saying that she couldn't drink any more. I asked her why, and she told me that she was pregnant with you."

"So you know who my father was?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, I knew him. Kyoko was very much in love with the your father. Several days after he found out that she was pregnant with you, he asked her to marry him. I can still remember the time when your mother showed me that ring. He had gone to one of the best jewelry stores in Germany to find it, he never said to tell your mother this, but he had help from his sister selecting the ring."

"Why didn't she tell me about him?"

"Well you see, your father was killed in a car crash about two months before you where born. It really hit her hard. She was so stricken with grief that she almost lost you. I don't think that she would have lasted after that. It was through the help of both their families that helped her through. In fact, she named you after him. His name was Schrodinger Asuka Langley, and I think that I have a picture of him in there. It'll be back a few pages."

Asuka started to fly through album, looking for a picture of the man that was her father. She stopped at a photo of her mother, in this one she had her arms wrapped around a man with long strawberry blond hair. The couple looked to be having fun. "So that's my father?"

"Yes, Kyoko always did say you got the best part of him."

"What part was that?"

"His eyes."

Asuka looked back at the picture. She looked at the eyes of the man that her mother had her arms wrapped around. His eyes where the same color as hers. The same pure blue that she had. "I wish that I had the chance to met him."

"I know. He was a very caring man. He loved children, in fact he worked at a children's hospital, helping sick children get better. He always said that the best thing people could do when they where sick was to laugh, and he did some crazy things to make those kids laugh. I remember one time when I was over at their house one night and he came in wearing a purple wet suit with SCUBA gear on, and hat with a propeller on top. The only thing that he was missing was the flippers," Fuyutsuki to her. He went on to tell her more stories about her father, Including the times when her mother went along with him, wearing a set of angel wings. "He made so many people laugh at that hospital. To honor him for all the work that he did, they renamed the hospital after him."

"You mean Langley Children's Hospital is named after my father?"

"Yes, it is. Your mother actually did a lot of her research there. She was working with neurological studies, and she would use her equipment to help find out what was wrong with some of the kids there. It was so funny to see you mother with angel wings and a fake halo on, calling herself the 'Angel of Mercy'."

"She actually did that?"

"That and more. She did a lot of things like that. Your mother knew how to have fun. I think I have pictures from a Halloween party from before you where born," he said getting up. Moving over to the book case again, he pulled out another photo album, flipped through the pages and found a photo. He handed the album to Asuka. It was a picture of her mother dressed up as a mad scientist, complete with bloody lab coat. "That was on wild party."

"She really liked to have fun?"

"Your mother was a party animal, but when it came to her work she was a professional, not letting anything get in her way. When she found a problem she would attack it head on. She was the leading expert in her field, in fact it was her team that developed the A-10 neural connectors."

"Mama developed the neural connectors," Asuka asked.

Fuyutsuki was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it," he asked.

"Rei," the person said on the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said.

Rei opened the door and stepped a few feet inside. "I was told by the commander that he wished to see you," she said in the monotone voice that she was known for.

"Tell him that I will be there in a little bit," he told her. She then turned around and walked out of the door, closing it as she went. "Well, I'm sorry to have to cut or meeting short, but I have to meet Commander Ikari. Oh and one other thing, don't mention what happened last night to anyone, anyone at all except Misato. No one can no what was discussed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," She answered.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, thank you for telling me about mama and papa."

"You're more then welcome Asuka. Everyone deserves to know about there parents." Fuyutsuki said as he got up and headed for the door. Asuka got and followed him out.

After they had left the office, Fuyutsuki found a pair of arms around him. He looked down and saw Asuka giving him a hug, which he promptly returned. "I think our young angel is awake now. Why don't you two go get some breakfast."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I know, now go and get our young angel out of bed. You two have a busy day ahead of you," He said as he let go of the hug as she did also. He then watched her walk away, with a better out look on life.

Shinji's room

Shinji was slowly coming to his senses as he woke up. He felt some one shaking him, looking up he saw Asuka looking down at him. "Hey Asuka, how did you sleep?"

"To tell the truth, it was the best that I've got for a long time. Thank you Shinji."

"Well, it's not like I could leave you there on the floor, and the Sub-Commander was the one who got this room for us," he told her. He had been worried about her last night. Now he saw that there was nothing to worry about, she was fine, and apparently, better then ever.

"You see, the Sub-Commander is a nice guy. He and I had a talk in his office before I woke you up. He told me about my mama and papa, and some of the things that they did together," She told him.

"That's good to know, but why did you wake me up?"

"Because, we've got to get breakfast, and see if we can visit Misato, and the fact that we have synch tests today."

"Yeah, I guess I should get up then," Shinji said getting up. "What are we going to do about clothes?"

"Good question, I mean I can't be seen wearing this," Asuka said waving at herself. Shinji was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Shinji asked.

"It's Dr. Akagi, I have some stuff you, and an update on Misato," the voice said on the other side of the door identifying it self.

"Come on in," Asuka stated.

Dr. Akagi opened the door and came in caring a small suit case. "I had section two run by your apartment and pick up some stuff for you two, and don't worry Asuka, the agent was a woman," She said putting the young German at ease. The last thing section two needed was a young teenage girl on the war path against them for going through her underwear.

"Good, The only man that I want to handle my clothes is Shinji, and that's because he washes them," Asuka said in a huff going over to get the suit case.

"You said that you had some information on Misato," Shinji asked.

"Yes I do, and I think that you two should sit down for this." she stated. A frown formed on Asuka's face when she heard. she wanted to say something, but she just sat down. When Dr. Akagi saw Asuka sit down she went on. "You see, Misato's contamination syndrom can cause parts of her body to fail, sometimes permently if the medicine is not given in time. Last time it wasn't, and she lost something, I won't tell you what, that's for her to tell you. This time it caused her legs to fail, so her legs may be paralyzed. I only hope that we got in time. Right now signs are promising that she'll might walk again."

"So she might never walk again," Shinji asked.

"Yes, she may never walk again, but you must remember that she's still the Misato that we all know and love, so don't treat her any different."

"So, I guess that we'll be staying in NERV until she out of the hospital," Asuka asked.

"Actually, Misato made a phone call. Her mother is going to take of you two. She's on her way Osaka right now," Dr. Akagi explained.

"Misato's mother is coming down to take care of us," Shinji asked. He hadn't heard of her. Misato had never called her at home of gotten a letter from her.

"Yup, she should be here in a few hours to pick you two up. I've also taken the liberty of canceling today's synch tests, and once you two get dressed, I'll take you to see Misato," She said getting up and heading towards the door. "And Shinji, Don't say a word about last night to any one other then Misato. That is an order."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good, because I can only begin to imagine what your father would force me to do to you. I really don't want to hurt you, but if he finds out about it, I will be forced too."

Once Dr. Akagi had left the room, Asuka opened the suit case and found a light blue sun dress for her and a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt for Shinji. There was also under wear for them in individual plastic bags. She handed Shinji his clothes while she went into the bathroom to change while Shinji changed in the room.

When Asuka came out she saw that Shinji was already dressed. "Come on, lets go see Misato," Asuka said as she headed for the door. Dr. Akagi was waiting for them outside.

Minato's room.

Shinji, Asuka, and Dr. Akagi walked into Misato's room. Seeing that the woman who cared for them was awake hurried over to her bed side. Embracing her two charges as they almost leaped on to the bed, Minato almost let the tears flow. She had been scared that she would never see them again. They had provided a life to her dreary apartment, and had also forced her to grow up a little. In her mind they would always be her kids.

"It's good to see that you're all right Misato," Shinji told her. He had been worried about her since he found her laying on the ground in the apartment, but other things have been on his mind.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I called my mother, she's on her way down right now. She should be here soon," Misato informed them.

"We know, Dr Akagi told us, though she said it would be a few hours," Asuka told Misato while casting a glance at Dr. Akagi.

"I take it you forgot how my mother drives," Misato asked Dr. Akagi.

"Your right, I did forget about that," She replied as her face paled. She remembered the experiance of riding with her mother.

"What's so wrong with who Misato's mother drives," Shinji asked.

"Mrs. Katsuragi was one of the best road course race track drivers of her time. She rarely lost a race," Dr. Akagi informed the two children. "And Misato here was one of the best go-cart drivers before second impact."

"Yup, my mother taught me almost everything that she knows, and she can still beat me in an open road course race," Misato smiled as told the two pilots. She almost laughed when she saw the horror on there faces. "Face it, your going to be riding with the famous Ami Katsuragi."

"Ami Katsuragi, Your mother is Ami Katsuragi," Shinji asked. He didn't know that much about racing, but in Japan Ami Katsuragi was a living legend, known as the best female race car driver in the world. There were girls at his school that wanted to race because of her, and Kensuke could repeat all her stats from memory. What she was also known for was designing her own cars, she had a PhD in auto mechanics from Tokyo University. Very little had been heard of her science second impact, the current rumor was that she was going to start her own racing team.

"Yup, that's my mom," Minato told them. She was about to tell them more about here when her cell phone started to go off next to her. Picking it up, she saw that it was her mom calling. "Hey mom, where are you?"

"Well, I'm at the main gate to the place that you work at, and the guards aren't letting me in, can you do something about that," the voice on the other end asked? "Something about the police being after me."

"I can do that, but how did you get here so fast?"

I brought my latest car silly, and don't worry, it can hold up to four people and comes with four point safety harness, and I can stop and pick up some helmets for those kids that you take care of if I need too," Misato's mom said over the phone. The pilots heard this and went almost as white as Rei.

"You don't need to do that mom. Well I need to let you go so I can call the main gate to let you in, I'll talk to you later."

See you in a few minutes, Misato's mother said as she hung up.

"Hey Rits, can you call down to the main gate and get them to let mom in," Misato asked here friend.

"Sure," she said pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number. "This is Dr. Akagi. Let Mrs. Katsuragi through and give her directions to the hospital on my orders."

"So your mom is a famous race car driver and she is going to take care of while your in the hospital," Asuka asked?

"Yup, and if you're lucky, she'll teach you two how to drive. I was planning on teaching you, but as you can see, I won't get the chance," Misato told the pair.

"You where going to teach us to drive," Shinji asked.

"Yup, and I would teach you like my mother taught me."

"And how did she teach you," Asuka asked.

"At a track with a car that had a speed limiter on so I couldn't go faster then thirty."

Gendo's office

Fuyutsuki had arrived at the commanders office. He saw that his old student was sitting at his desk reading over reports. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I heard that you talked with the second child. I wish to know what it was about."

"She almost had a mental breakdown last night," He reported. "I talked to her this morning about what caused the breakdown."

"And what caused this brake down?"

"She apparently missed her mother. Being the one to find her body after it had hanged itself had a negative effect on her, and last night everything that has happened to her just hit her all at once. This morning I answered some of her questions about her parents and what they did. I didn't tell her anything that I shouldn't have."

"Good, the second needs to mentally ready for the fifteenth."

'If only you knew the truth about the fifteenth,' Fuyutsuki thought to himself.

TBC

AN:  
My longest chapter yet. I hope that you Misato fans are happy. Her mother will be making her appearance in the next chapter. And for those of you who like car chases, there is going to be one, maybe even more. I already have the first one planned out.

Other then I would like to thank all the people that reviewed on my last chapter, the number of reviews doubled. Hopefully I can keep this up.

Until next time.

Keep your stick on the ice


	5. Chapter 5

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Well, I've got a lot of good reviews for the last chapter. I hope that I can keep this up. With work and everything, I really don't have all that much time to write. The reason that I got the last two chapters out is because I took a short vacation. I will try to get chapters out in a good amount of time, just don't expect one every week.

Once again, a lot of grammer has been fixed in this chapter, along with some editing.

Well enough about that.

On with the story.

Truths

Chapter 5: A long awaited meeting.

(I know script format is not allowed, but all I will be using it for is SEELE meetings and computer chat.)

SEELE meeting room, around noon.

Gendo sat before his masters. He was defending himself and NERV against there verbal attacks.

Gendo: The second child will be ready for the fifteenth. I can assure you that.

SEELE 01: Are you sure. Her having a mental collapse now can effect the entire scenario.

SEELE 08: She must be prepared properly, I fear that this one change can cause the entire scenario to fall apart. As they say, a butterfly flapping its wings in Japan will cause a tornado in Kansas. We can not afford any changes.

'The old fools, they don't know that there entire scenario is already trashed,' one of the men in the room thought to himself.

SEELE 03: He is correct. You must see that the second child is ready. If not, then what we do will be for nothing.

SEELE 01: You will have the second child ready for the fifteenth, or she will have a passenger when she sorties. This meeting is over for now, we shall meet again at the next appointed time."

'These foolish old men. They don't know the truth about the Fifteenth. Her attack will not go as predicted in the scrolls.'

Misato's room

Misato was laying down on her bed watching tv. Her mother was making her way to the hospital, but she was slowed down by all the security check points. Dr Akagi had left to personally guide her to through the security check points.

"Where's my daughter," Misato heard coming from the hallway.

"She's the third door on the right," the voice of Dr. Akagi mentioned.

Soon Misato heard the sound of some one running down the halls. All of a sudden her mother burst through the door.

Ami Katsuragi looked a lot like her daughter. With her purple hair bound in a pony tail that ended at her lower back. The purple hair color was a genetic trait that was passed down from mother to daughter, and mother to daughter only. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of blue of blue jeans. She also wore a jacket that said 'Katsuragi' on it.

"Hey mom," Misato said when she saw her mother.

"Misa-chan, I came as fast as could when I heard," Ami told her daughter as she walked over to her daughters bed side.

"I know, I saw the footage on the news while you where on the way up here. and don't worry about the tickets, Ritsuko can take care of them with the MAGI," Misato as she hugged her mother.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just came here to see you. What happened this time?"

"It was her legs this time," Dr. Akagi said as she entered. "Early sings show that she may regain some use, but I don't know how much. You may be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of you life Misato."

"Just watch me get it all back. I don't plan on living my life in a wheel chair," Misato said.

It was just then when Shinji and Asuka returned from getting something to eat.

"So I take it that this is the greatest female race car driver of all time, Ami Katsuragi," Asuka asked with a hint of arrogance. Shinji couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Asuka was getting some of her confidence back.

"And I take it that this is the greatest eva pilot of all time, Asuka Langley Soryu," Ami answered with even more arrogance.

"I know, I trained for all my life to be the greatest," Asuka bragged.

"But what have you done other then train," Ami asked. She saw an arrogance in the girl that she had seen many times before, an arrogance that had cost people there lives. It was born in people who thought that they were the best because of where they came from.

One of the young racers that she had taken under her wing years ago had died from it, refusing to come into the pit to get a part fixed. It would have taken under two seconds to change the part, but he had refused, saying that he could handle it. He handled it pretty well, until the engine blew up. The engine blowing had also touched off the fuel, which turned the car into a blazing inferno. A blazing inferno that ran off the road course and into a set of stands where people where watching. Two people died that day other then the driver, and many more were injured and burned. An investigation into the accident revealed that the drive was at fault for ignoring his crew chief and team leader.

Ami also saw confidence. Confidence in her skills as a pilot. That could be a very good thing if it wasn't taken to far. Having confidence in your self and training was the one of the first steps to victory. It was also the first step to defeat.

"And what do you mean by that," Asuka asked with a shout.

"What I mean is that training can only go so far, the rest of it must come from you. I can see a lot of confidence in you and that's a good thing, but I also see arrogance. Let me ask you this, how do you see your evangelion?"

"Well, I used to see it a big toy, but know I don't know what to see it as. I just found out that its different from what I first thought it to be," Asuka said as she hung her head. The memories of last night still fresh in her head.

"And you Shinji, how do you see your eva," Ami asked the other pilot. She could tell that Asuka had found out something about her eva that had changed her entire outlook on it.

"I used to see it as a source of pain, because every time I got in it I would get hurt. The pain wasn't always physical pain, but also mental pain, but know I see it a connection to my mother, who I found out was the one who built the evas, and had personally built mine," Shinji answered. He was a little more up beat about things because he had a chance to talk with a person who thought was long gone, his mother.

"From what you two told me, I take it that you found out something about your evas that had been hidden from you. That can be a good thing or a bad thing. Now Asuka, I want to ask you another question, why do you pilot your eva?" Ami asked again.

"Well now that I look back on it, I really never had a choice. It has been the only thing that I now, the only thing that I have counted on in my life."

"And you Shinji, why do you pilot?"

"I first piloted so that Rei wouldn't have to pilot. I had never heard of NERV or eva before, or not that I remembered anyway. After that I kept piloting because if I didn't, they would find someone else to pilot. I pilot now to protect people because I'm one of the few that can."

"Good. Fighting to protect someone is important, and if you keep fighting for that, you chances of victory will grow. And you Asuka, you're at a very important part of your life, it is this part of your life that defines who you will be in the future, and that goes for you to Shinji.

"When I drive, I don't see the car as a car, I see the car as part of me. If you can do that when you pilot, I'm sure that you will do better," Ami told the two.

'Amazing,' Dr. Akagi thought to herself. 'She analyzed them and got them to admit there insecurities'

"So you see the car as part of you," Shinji asked?

"Yes," She explained. "I do see the car as part of me when I drive. I feel every vibration and every change in it. All this doesn't come just through my hands, it also comes through the seat and the pedals. Every part becomes part of me. That's the secret that everybody kept asking about."

"I would listen to her on that," Dr Akagi said from behind the group. "What she said is the principal to piloting. When you synch with the eva, it becomes part of you. In fact you are the brain for the body, so seeing the eva as part of your self will increase your synch ratio."

"So by seeing the eva as part of us, we can synch better," Asuka asked?

"Yes," Dr Akagi answered. "And in theory you could reach one hundred percent synch. The only problem that comes from such a high synch ratio is that you might actually get hurt, and not just phantom pains, I'm talking real injuries."

"Well, that's enough about that for now," Ami Misato interrupted. "How about we see if we can get Misa-chan out of here and get her some real food."

"I really don't see why she can't go," Dr Akagi said. "In fact I have the release papers right here. All I need is her back here everyday for a checkup," She said handing the papers over to Misatos mother.

"Okay, lets go get some real food, my treat," Ami Katsuragi said as soon as she finished filling out the paperwork.

"I wish I could join you, but I have work that needs to be done," Dr. Akagi said with a sigh.

"That's okay Rits, we'll bring you something," Misato said from her bed. "But first, do you think that you could get me some clothes?"

A restaurant.

Shinji couldn't believe it. He had just ridden in a car with Ami Katsuragi, and boy was it an experience. He still couldn't believe how she had car going side ways before she even reached the turns. Asuka hadn't faired much better, sure she had been in a car going fast before, but nothing like that. She still hadn't recovered from seeing the speedometer on the high way when there wasn't another car in sight.

"Now, I know that you two would like to do some more of that, but I'll have to get you some helmets," Ami said as she pushed her daughter into the restaurant.

"Oh that reminds me. I was planing on teaching them to drive, but since I can't now I was wondering..." Misato said.

"Sure, I'll teach them," Ami answered. "I don't know if I can teach them the same way I taught you, but I can come up with something."

Shinji couldn't believe it. He was going to be learning to drive from the greatest female driver of all time. And she was going to teach him how to drive like she taught Misato. Sure she drove like a crazed maniac and broke the speed limit like it wasn't there, but she had never put them into a dangerous situation if she could avoid it.

Asuka also had trouble believing it. She was going to learn to drive like professional race car driver. She could already see herself in a muscle car speeding down the roads back home, weaving between the mountains.

"I see those faces," Ami said seeing to look on the two pilots faces. "Before I teach you to drive like that, you have to prove that you can obey the traffic laws first. There will be NO SPEEDING until I say. You will go the speed limit and do as I say, or I will not teach you to drive like I do. Do you two understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Shinji and Asuka responded.

"Good, now lets get something to eat," Ami said as they entered the restaurant.

Monday Morning.

Shinji looked back on the weekend as he cooked breakfast. Finding out the truth about his mother and Misato. He just shook his head as he went back to cooking the bacon. Today Misato's mother was going to be taking him and Asuka to school. He could only imagine the look on his Kensuke's, and all the other students faces when they saw who was driving. It was looking to be an interesting day. Ami, that's what she said to call her, was taking Misato back into the hospital for a check up, she was also going to pick them up for there synch test this afternoon.

"Hey Shinji, Is breakfast ready yet," Asuka called as she came out of the bathroom.

"Almost, If you can get Misato and Ami, it should be ready by the time that they get out here," He answered.

Asuka then went to go get the two Katsuragis. When she opened the door she saw where Misato got her sleeping habits, Ami was wearing almost the same thing as her daughter. Asuka Decided to wake them up the same way the she used to wake Shinji up.

"Hey you two bakas, It's time to get up," Asuka shouted rousing the sleeping pair. Ami jumped up and gave Asuka an evil glare, while Misato just mumbled for her to leave her alone.

"Come on dear, we need to get up," Ami said as she walked over to her daughter bed an shook her slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Lets get something to eat," Misato said as she pushed herself up. she reached over to her wheelchair and pulled herself into it. 'I've got to get a bigger apartment if I'm going to be stuck in this thing for the rest of my life.' Last night had been a pain moving around in the chair. She was planning on submitting the paper work for a bigger apartment today at work. She then wheeled herself out to the table where breakfast was waiting.

"So, when do we learn to drive," Asuka asked?  
"In a few days," Ami responded. "I have to get a hold of a few friends to see if I can borrow a few things."

"What kind of things," Shinji asked?

"Training cars, there the same type I used with Misa-chan here."

"I really wish you wouldn't call my that," Misato said from here seat.

"I will call you what ever I want to. Anyway, these cars can't go over 35 MPH for safety and to keep you off the highways."

"Same thing I had, and I was in them for about a month," said Misato.

"Well, I think we had better get going so that Asuka and I aren't late," Shinji said as he started to clean up.

School.

All the students turned towards the sound of screeching tires expecting to see a wreck. What they weren't expecting was a purple muscle car come screeching to a stop in front of the school. When they saw Asuka and Shinji get out they thought that there guardian was dropping them off. Everyone was proven wrong when they saw the driver of the car step out. The woman stepping out off the car looked like Misato, but older. With her hair in a long purple ponytail that reached down to her lower back. It was the leather jacket that gave away who she was. A one of a kind purple leather racing jacket that said 'Katsuragi' on it. Only one woman wore that jacket. Ami Katsuragi. The woman who was the greatest female race car driver.

The student body just looked on as they saw walked right past them following the two eva pilots. Even they knew who she was, no one could believe it until on of the girls walked up to her and asked in a quite voice.

"Mrs. Katsuragi, can you sign my note book for me," The girl asked holding out a note book. Asuka looked at who had asked the question and saw the class rep, Hikari.

"Sure, no problem," Ami said taking the book and pulling out a pen. "What's you name?"

"Hikari Hokari," she answered.

Ami almost dropped the book when she heard the girls last name. 'Come to think of it, she does look like that young mechanic who used to be on my team, Tanaka Hokari. Last I heard his wife was having another daughter,' she thought to herself

"Okay," Ami said as she signed the book. She then handed it back to the young girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Katsuragi," Hikari said with a bow.

"No problem," Ami said returning the bow. She then turned and followed Shinji and Asuka to the principals office to take care of some paper work.

Class 2-A

Hacker: I can't believe it Shinji, Your not only living with Misato, but her mom is Ami Katsuragi. Why didn't I see it before.

Purplrepeopleeater: It's kinda cool, but she acts like Misato a lot.

HHRacer: Oh come on Shinji, your living with one of the greatest drivers of all time.

BavarianRed: yup, and she's teaching us to drive to.

Hacker: WHAT

HHRacer: WHAT

SportsKami: No way.

BavarianRed: Yup.

HHRacer: Hay Asuka, are still on for that study session to night?

BavarianRed: Sure.

Hacker: Hey Shinji...

PurplePeopleEater: Not to night, maybe tomorrow.

SportsKami: But why?

PurplePeopleEater: Because Misato is said we can't have to much company over right now. So you two are going to have to wait until tomorrow.

HHRacer: Hey Asuka, Do you still want to stop by the arcade so I can beat you again?

BavarianRed: I am so going to beat you this time.

HHRacer: we'll see.

Tokyo 3 West Side Train Station.

The station janitor was sweeping the platform when the train from Tokyo 2 pulled into the station. 'I don't know why they run these things, nobody comes in at this time of day.' He waited for the train to pull away so that he could continue to sweep the platform. Looking up after the train had left, he saw that someone had gotten off the train. A lady was standing there. Her hair was ashen blond, almost silver in color, and her eyes where the strangest color that he had ever seen, ruby red. She had a simple figure that had all the curves in all the right spots. He watched her pick up her bags and walk out of the station to hail a cab.

TBC

Okay folks, as you can see I have started to move the plot a little faster. I was planning on this because as you may have noticed, the last four chapters covered less then twenty-four hours, so I decided to speed it up a little.

As I said above, I know script formatting is not allowed, but all I'm using it for is SEELE meetings and computer chat.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, one review for chapter 5, but over 300 hits. I must improve. This will be my longest chapter yet.

On another note, I finally have a spell checker so you won't have to deal with my bad spelling.

Once again, some grammer fixes and minor editing.

Truths

Chapter 6: 15 years and a visitor

On with the story.

"Well, the results are back," Dr. Akagi said as she entered the room. Misato had come in with her mom that morning after dropping the two pilots off at school for some tests, and had almost caused an uproar when the students found out who Misato's mother was. It took section 2 agents to restore order to the class.

"Well, what do they say," Misato asked wanting to find out about her legs. She couldn't see going with out them. There where good signs, she could feel the sharp pin pricks that had been used in the test, including some of the electric shocks that had also been used.

"Well," Dr. Akagi began. "If you keep recovering at this rate you should be able to use crutches in about a week, and a week after that a cane."

"That's good, I don't know what I would do if I could never walk again."

"I'm sure that you would find a way. I mean you compensated for that last time with Shinji and Asuka."

"I know. They've become the family that I always wanted, know that I can't have kids of my own anymore," Misato said hanging her head. She remembered the last time that she had a contamination attack. Because if of it she could never have children of her own. "Its one of the reasons that I fight the angels with everything that I can."

"Speaking of angels, I think you're well enough to be briefed on the new information that we've uncovered," Dr. Akagi told her friend.

"Yah, you mentioned it yesterday. Something about a new kind of angel that doesn't want to cause third impact."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm going to tell it to you straight," Dr. Akagi told Misato. "Now don't freak out or anything and let my finish, Okay."

"Okay, I wont."

"Shinji's Mother is an angel..."

"WHAT, Shinji's mother is an angel," Misato shouted.

"I thought that you would let me finish?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it. Doesn't that make him an angel?" Misato asked. She knew what an angel could do having witnessed second impact first hand.

"Yes it does, but he's one of the different type of angel that I told you about."

"What do you mean by that?" Misato asked questioningly.

"Shinji's mother was the human incarnation of the angel Lilith. She created humanity."

"The mother of all humanity? You mean to tell me that an angel started humanity?" Misato asked. This was very confusing.

"Lilith, or Yui if you would prefer, is the second angel. The first woman." Dr Akagi explained. It had taken her awhile to fully digest what she had been told. She had wanted to have a chat with Yui but the commander was present, so she wasn't able to.

"So Shinji's mother is the human incarnation of the angel Lilith, the mother of all humanity. So, she sees us as her children, and because of that she has no wish to cause third impact?" Ritsuko was surprised at Misato's sudden intellect.

The head of Project "E" then answered. "It's not that she doesn't want to, she can't, and neither can Shinji for that matter."

The Major had a confused look on her face. "I just don't get it Rits. How can Shinji be an angel and not be detected by the sensors?"

"That's a good question. I figure that it has to do with him being only fourteen. He hasn't had the time to fully grow fully into an angel yet."

"If he's an angel, then where's his AT field? Don't all angels have them?" Misato asked. She still couldn't believe that Shinji was an angel.

"Simple, it has yet to develop passed a basic level. It should reach a point where he can use it in a few days. The problem is going to be teaching him to control it."

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to be living with Shinji, who is a young angel, and will have no control over something as powerful as an AT Field?" Misato paled at the thought. She could already see her apartment blowing up as Shinji lost control of his AT Field for the first time. It would be a helluva mess.

"Don't worry, Yui had Maya make a call last night. She called the second of two people on this planet who can control their AT Fields to help teach him."

"Wait, there are two people who can control there AT Fields? I didn't even know regular people had AT Fields. So who are these two people?" Misato asked. If there where two there may be more. Maybe they could even teach Asuka how to use hers.

"Well, the first one is Shinji's mother. The second one, well she said she'll tell us when she gets here."

"So Shinji's mom hasn't told us anything about this second person?" Misato asked. She wanted to know who this other person was, it was possible that this person would be of great help to NERV

"That's right, though she did refer to it as a her. So we can tell that she's female."

"Like that's a lot of help, it could be an angel for all we can tell."

"She could be, but I don't think she would send any one to kill us."

"I still don't know. What I wonder though is what I'm going to tell my mother."

"Don't worry, I already talked to her." Dr akagi told Misato. She had talked to Ami in the halls about an hour ago while the tests where being run. She had taken it almost as well as Misato.

"So How did my mother react to this news?"

"She almost went into shock. We managed to calm her down. Later tonight we'll get you two to the command bridge so you can talk to Yui your self."

Command Bridge

Gendo was looking down at the bridge from his chair. The three techs where running tests, but where mainly sitting around and waiting for the results. Each tech looked over a certain part of the eva during combat. It was actually one of there better Ideas. He remembered when one of them had approached him in the hallway a couple of months ago and made the suggestion to him. It made a lot of sense, and help improve the quality of the work being done. He may not listen to his employees often, but when they had a good idea he would listen, though most of the time they would go through the sub-commander, Misato, or Dr Akagi. That tech had gotten a raise when they found out that the system worked.

Gendo saw that one of the techs was working rather hard on something, the same tech that had offered him the advice! "Lieutenant Ibuki, may I ask what you are working on?"

Maya jumped when she heard the commanders voice come from above, It almost sounded like the voice of god speaking to her. "A project that Dr. Akagi asked me to work on. She wanted to see if there was a way to expand the Eva's battery life."

"Very well carry on." Gendo responded. He then left the bridge for his office.

'Almost caught me there. Why is it so hard to make this program work over a phone.' Maya thought to herself. She was working on a way to get the program that she had used the a couple of nights ago to talk with Mrs. Ikari to work over a phone. 'After this, I'll see if I can get it to work with the other units.'

After another hour she finally got it. She then sent a message to Dr. Akagi to let her know.

NERV main entrance.

Shinji and Asuka where entering the GeoFront to get for the days synch tests.

"I can't believe it." said Asuka.

"Can't believe what Asuka?"

"That assignment that we had in Japanese class today." the red head said.

"I don't see what wrong with it. All we have to do is a one page report about the angel attacks."

"In Kanji. I can barely understand kanji, much less write with it."

"Well how about I help you with it?" Shinji offered.

"You will?" Asuka asked as the entered the elevator.

"Sure, I can't have the girl I love falling behind because she can't read her assignments." Shinji blurted out.

"The girl you love?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow and giving Shinji an accusing look.

"Well...Yeah, I guess I would have to say that. I guess that you might call it love at first sight."

"Are you sure that you didn't fall in love with me because you saw my panties?" Asuka looked quizzically at her fellow pilot and room mate.

"Actually, I looked away." Shinji told her. When he saw her dress blow up in the wind he had looked down.

Asuka was about to go on when the door opened and standing there was Maya Ibuki.

"Hey you two, how's it going?"

"We're doing just fine. I think the baka is broken though." Asuka answered pointing to the blushing boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Maya asked.

"He thinks he's in love with me." Shinji was almost burgundy under their gaze.

"Ow, does he now." The smiling tech answered.

"Well...I do." Shinji said as felt his spine start to break.

"Well, other than that, I do have some good news for you Shinji." Maya told him.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked. He rarely got good news.

"Go over to that phone and dial this number." Maya said holding out a piece of paper and pointing to a near by phone with her other hand.

"Okay." Was all that Shinji said as he took the piece of paper and went over to the phone.

"Hey Asuka," Maya asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know that I've been trying to get the program that allows Shinji to talk with his mother to work with your eva."

"You are," Asuka said as her eyes got wider, a hesitant smile on her face. She would finally have a chance to talk with her mother like Shinji did. "Does this mean that I'll be able to talk with my mama?"

"If I can get it to work, yes. The problem is that your eva is different from Shinji's so I'm running into a lot of problems, but I am trying." Asuka's smile faded a bit.

"So it may not work then." Asuka said lowering her head.

Maya put her hand of Asuka's arm trying to comfort her. "There is that chance, but I want you to know that I'm giving it everything I've got. I'm even going to ask Dr. Akagi for help on this. Is that Okay with you?"

"Okay." The smile came back to her hopeful girl.

"Now cheer up. There is always hope, I'll do everything that I can to get you to talk with her." They then gazed at the 3rd child.

On the phone

Shinji dialed the number that Maya had given him and waited for the person on the other side to pick up. The person on the other line picked almost as soon as he finished dialing

"Hello?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Mother?" Shinji asked when he recognized the voice from the other night.

"Shinji? What are you doing, your father will hear us." Yui said frantically

"Not any more. Ms. Ibuki set it up so you can talk over the phone."

"You're talking over a phone?" Yui asked over the phone. She had not designed the program to work over a phone.

"Yes. Now we can talk to any time." Shinji told his mother. He felt better now that he could talk to his mother.

"Well, what do you want to talk about." Yui asked her son. She had a feeling about what he wanted to talk about.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know about you." Shinji told her. He had been wondering about his mother since he had heard about her and what she was, and what that made him.

"As I said I am the angel Lilith. I decided to see how my children where doing several years ago. I decided to do that was by going through the life that they lived. My birth-father died before I was born, and my human-mother died giving birth to me." She started to tell her son.

"So you didn't know your parents?" Shinji asked. It seemed like everyone in his family didn't know there own family.

"Actually I do, but that's a story for another time." His mother assured him.

"Okay, but since you're an angel what does that make me?" Shinji asked. He had to know, he had to know what he was.

"It makes you my angel, and before you ask, no you can't cause third impact. I did cause the first one, but Adam caused the second one."

"You caused the first impact?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I did. I did it so that my children could live." Yui said with a hint of pride.

"So your children, humanity... us, came about because of first impact, which you caused?"

"Yes, I did. Know about you. You are my angel, not one of Adams. You will start to develop your core in a few days, and that can cause a few problems."

"What do you mean by problems mother?" Shinji asked, He didn't want to cause any problems.

"The light of your soul, commonly called an AT Field, will start to grow in strength. But, the problem is that you have to learn control it." Yui told her son. She had been planning to teach him herself, but things went differently then she had planned.

"So I'm going to have to learn to control my AT Field?" Shinji Asked

"Yes. I had Ms. Ibuki call an old friend of mine. She will be able to teach you control."

"I thought only angels could produce AT Fields?" Shinji asked his mother. He was familiar with AT Fields, as he had to deal with them when he launched.

"Yes!" There was a pause."That is true."

"So this person is an angel. Couldn't that cause third impact?"

"Yes Shinji, she is an angel of Adam, but she left his control. As to why, that is her story to tell."

"Shinji," Maya said poking her head in the room. "I hate too interrupt, but we have to get you to the synch test."

"Okay," Shinji replied. "I have to go mother, I'll call you later."

"That's okay. I would ask that you not call me all that often."

"Why?" Shinji asked. He wanted to talk with his mother about a lot more. He wanted to find out about her and more about himself because of what he was.

"Because of Asuka. She can't talk to her mother yet." Yui told her son. She didn't want Asuka to hate Shinji because of what he was getting.

"Okay. I won't call you all that often. I talk to you later." Shinji told her.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Yui told her son.

With that Shinji hung the up and went to get ready for the synch test.

Misato's room after the test.

"Hey Misato." Shinji said as he and Asuka entered the room. The synch test had taken about 5 long hours. Sitting in LCL for that long tended to wear them down a little, and caused there grades to suffer because they couldn't do their homework while sitting in the LCL.

"Hey Shinji, hey Asuka. How did it go today?" Misato asked the two pilots. She looked at Shinji hesitantly, almost fearfully. Looking at him she couldn't believe that he was an angel, something that she feared and had vowed to destroy. Even though that Ritsuko had told her that he couldn't cause third impact, she wasn't sure.

Shinji saw this and looked down. From the conversation that he had with his mother he knew that he could not cause third impact. "You know about me don't you? About who my mother is and what that makes me?"

"Yes, Rits told me. I don't know what to think Shinji. After second impact killed my father I vowed to myself that I would find a way to kill the angel Shinji, and now that I know about you I don't know what to think any more." Misato told Shinji honestly. "What I want to know is how your taking this Asuka?"

"Truthfully, I have to admit that I am kind of scared, but then who wouldn't be with the angels attacking and all, but Shinji seems different from those." Asuka replied.

"Misato, I don't know all about this myself." Shinji began. "I only found out about this myself a few days ago so I really haven't had time to sort this out. I don't want third impact to happen because it would mean losing everybody that I know, including you Misato. I don't want to lose you. You're the first person to take me in and care for me, and because of that I see you like a second mother."

"I didn't know you saw me like that Shinji. I really didn't know what you saw me as. At times I tried to be a mother to you and at others I tried to be a sister." Misato said from her bed.

"Thank you Misato." Shinji said with a slight smile.

"Your welcome Shinji." Misato said nodding. "Hey Shinji, Asuka, can you two come over here for a second?" she asked the two.

"Sure." They both answered at the same time. When they got close to the bed they where surprised when Misato pulled them into a bear hug.

"I don't want to lose either of you. So do your best to stay alive out there." She told them. "And you young man, if I you cause third impact, even if I have to come back from the dead, I will kick your ass. Do you understand me?" Misato told the pilot of unit 1.

"Yes Misato I understand. I'll do everything that I can to stop it." He replied "Oh by the way. There's someone I want you to talk to."

"Oh, and who do you want me to talk to. Are you trying to set me up Shinji?" Misato teased Shinji as he dialed a number on the phone.

"Hey mom. I was wandering if you wanted to talk to Misato?" Shinji asked the person on the other end.

When Misato heard Shinji say 'mom' she tensed up. If she guessed right she would be talking to an angel soon. Something she feared, with good reason considering the last time she heard the voice of an angel was in Antarctica right before second impact.

"Hey Misato. It's my mom she wants to talk with you." Shinji said holding the phone out to her.

'Should I take it.' Misato thought to herself. 'Will what happened last time happen again? Even though its Shinji's mother, its also an angel. The last time I heard an angel speak, he took away my dad, I don't want to lose everyone else, but I want to talk to her and I don't at the same time.' She thought as she looked at the phone. It looked like any other phone, the only difference was who was at the other end. 'I'll do it. For Shinji I'll do it' She thought as she reached out her hand for the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Is any one there?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Mrs. Ikari?" Misato asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes Its me. Is something wrong Ms. Katsuragi?" Yui asked with concern in her voice.

"Its just the last time that I heard an angel was in Antarctica." Misato responded.

"So you heard Adam?" Yui asked

"Yes. Right before second impact I heard him." Misato said. Her voice was still shaky. She was talking with an angel, but the thing was she didn't sound like she wanted to cause third impact. She sounded concerned.

"Your worried that by talking to me that third impact may occur, correct?" Yui asked. She knew the effects that Adams voice could have on a person, and hearing it right before something like second impact could scar a person for life.

"Yes." Misato replied.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I do not wish to see the rest of my children destroyed by Adam."

"Why does Adam wish to destroy us? I heard part of it when he awoke, but I don't know the rest." Misato asked. She heard Adam talk about what was to come to someone.

"Adam hated my children because he saw you as to free willed. He wanted to control you, while I wanted to let you make your own choices. At the time his children also walked the earth, or in one case floated above it. His children and mine never got along, and when one of them was injured, Adam vowed that he would destroy my children so that his could live in peace. That is when I confronted him in combat. I did defeat him, but I was not able to kill him. I put him in Antarctica and sealed him under the ice. It was not intend for him to wake up. Unfortunately he reawakened, and it was through the actions of your father that saved the rest of humanity from being destroyed." Yui explained.

"What do you mean by what my father did?" Misato asked.

"I had left my lance there." Yui explained. "The experiment that your father was doing was to see what happen if the lance was inserted a certain distance in Adam. The problem was that the lance was inserted too far and Adam woke up because of it. When he told you father what he was planning, your father made the most difficult choice in his life, it was also the easiest."

"What did he do?" Misato asked. She had heard what Adam had said about he was to destroy the children of Lilith, but what she didn't know was how her father had stopped him.

"He pushed the lance in as far as he could. Yes, this caused second impact, but it also lessened the effects."

"So my father caused second impact." Misato said as she hung her head. How could her father do that, how could he kill so many people?

"Yes, but he did the right thing. By causing second impact he stopped Adam. It could be said that your father saved everyone by choosing the lesser of two evils."

"How do you know all this?" Misato asked. She was the only survivor of the impact, no one else had gotten away.

"I am able to talk to the souls of the people that have passed on, and your father was the one that I went to and told me what happened."

"So you can talk to my father?" Misato asked Yui. She knew that Adam had caused second impact, but she didn't know how.

"Yes, and he is proud of you, and of what you have done. Though he does say that you need to not drink so much." Yui told her.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Misato said as tears started to form in her eyes.

The two pilots had taken a seat on the couch in the room and had been listening to Misato talk with Shinji's mother. They where shocked by the fact that Misato's father had caused second impact. They waited for Misato to go on while keeping a close eye on the door. Even though they didn't expect him, Gendo Ikari might show up.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shinji." Yui went on. "In a few days his core will start to form, and with that his AT Field will develop. I need you to keep an eye on him for me. A friend of mine will be by before then to help Shinji control his AT Field."

"So Shinji will start to develop it in a few days, and some one is going to come by in a few days to help him control it right?" Misato asked

Just then Dr. Akagi walked into the room. "Who's she talking too?" She asked the two pilots.

"It seems that Maya Ibuki managed to get the program to work over a phone. So Misato is currently talking to Shinji's mom." Asuka answered. She then hung her head slightly because she wanted to talk with her mama.

"You want to talk to your mother don't you?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Miss Ibuki said that she's working on it, but because of the differences between the two eva's she's encountering a lot of problems."

"I can see that. I didn't even know that she was working on something like that." Dr. Akagi said to the young German. "I'll help her out as much as I can. I'll use everything that I can to get you talk to her."

"Thank you." Was all that Asuka could say.

"AN ANGEL. THE PERSON WHO"S COMING TO TEACH MY SHINJI IS AN ANGEL?" Misato yelled into the phone causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her.

'Thank god that I closed the door behind me.' Dr. Akagi thought to herself. 'Who knows what would have happened if someone had heard that.'

"Who is she?" Misato asked. "Why is she doing this?"

"Its not for me to say." Yui responded.

"I don't care. If she's an angel I want to know why." Misato demanded.

"I can see where your coming from, but you have nothing to fear from her, because she left Adam before I sealed him away."

"Shinji may be able to handle himself, but what about Asuka? She doesn't have an AT Field to protect her."

"And if Arael isn't there both you and Asuka will be torn apart by an out of control AT Field. Unless you want to lock Shinji up for how ever long it takes him to learn to control it, which could take years on his own."

"So her name is Arael?"

"Yes and she left Adam. Lets just say that she is the first person to suffer what she went through. That is why she left him."

"And why did she leave him? I'm not going to leave you alone until I know." Misato challenged.

"First, I want you to promise me that you won't tell any one this. Once I have that I'll tell you." Yui answered back.

"Okay I won't tell any one." Misato said. She wanted to know, she had to know.

Shinji, Asuka and Dr. Akagi turned when they heard Misato gasp. When they saw her there was a look of shock on her face. Her mouth was hanging open as she held her free hand up to it..

"So that's why she left him." Misato said into the phone.

"Yes. Even today she's not over it. It's followed her through out her life." Yui replied from inside the eva.

"Okay. I'll let her in." Misato said over the phone. What she had heard had shocked her. Nobody deserved to live through that.

"Thank you Misato." Yui answered. "I know its getting late, so why don't you and the kids get on home."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm could use a good meal. I'll talk to you later." Misato said. She was hungry and hospital food just didn't seem to be as filling as Shinjis cooking

"Okay Misato. Give Shinji a hug and kiss for me, and one for Asuka too. I think that she could use it."

"I will. Later." Yui replied

"Later Misato." Yui responded before Misato hung the phone up. "Okay someone track down our ride I'm ready to go home"

Misato's Apartment. Later that evening.

Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying dinner. Apparently Shinji's had gotten his hands on a new cook book and had taken this chance to use it and every one was enjoying it. Everyone was talking about the events if the day. Once everything had been explained to Ami, she had calmed down. She was even cracking jokes about it. Everyone was having a good time when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Shinji said as he got up from his seat. When he opened the door, he saw a women standing there. While she wasn't as tall as Misato, she was built about the same. What really held his attention was her hair and eyes. Her hair was the color of silver and her eyes where a ruby red.

"Is this the Katsuragi residence?" She asked. "I'm looking for a Shinji Ikari."

"Yes, and I'm Shinji." He answered.

"Oh, you're the one that I'm hear for. My names Arael Yamato. Your mother sent me." She stated.

"Who is it Shinji?" Misato asked from the dinning room.

"Its someone named Arael. She says that she's looking for me." Shinji responded.

"Oh, well invite her in." Misato told him.

"Okay," Shinji replied. "Would you like to come in? Where having dinner and we should have enough for you."

"Thank you Shinji." Arael said as she stepped in.

"So this is an angel." Asuka said as Arael stepped in to the dinning room.

"Yes. I am an angel." Arael said with a hint of pride. "I'm hear to help Shinji control what you call an AT Field."

"So that's why you're here? To help me control my AT Field?" Shinji asked.

"Yes I am. Are you scared?" Arael asked. She could see that Shinji was tense. He was becoming something that he had been fighting. "I want you to tell me the truth. Are you scared of becoming an angel?" She said as she walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulders. She could feel him tense up.

"Yes, and no. I really don't know." He answered.

"Hey Asuka, can you do something for me?" Arael asked Asuka.

"Sure. What is it?" The pilot of Unit 2

"I want you to throw something at me as hard as you can." Arael asked with a slight smirk.

"Anything?" Asuka asked with a smirk of her own.

"Anything, including a knife if you want too." Arael replied, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Okay." Asuka said as she snatched up a fork and threw it as hard as she could. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the fork bounce of an orange hexagonal AT Field about a foot from Arael. "Mine Gott, you are an angel." Asuka stuttered.

"Yes I am. And I am here to teach Shinjis how to control his AT Field. Because if he loses control of it, he could kill everyone in this apartment an a matter of seconds." Arael stated. "I know that scares you Shinji, but I will help you learn to control it. Your AT Field is your strongest weapon and strongest armor, and like any weapon you need to learn how to use it."

"Its just like driving a car." Ami said from the table. "You have to learn how to control the car first before you get up to speed. Because if don't know how to control the car, you could kill some one."

"That's right. You see Shinji, I can sense that your angels heart, or core as you call it, has already started to form. You have felt some discomfort in your stomach, correct?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling some discomfort."

"That's your angels heart. When it fully forms, you will be able to use your AT Field." Arael explained.

"Arael, can I ask you a question?" Asuka asked the angel.

"Sure, but I don't have to answer it."

"Why did you leave Adam?"

"Do you really want to know?" Arael asked Asuka hanging her head, it was a really touchy subject for her. She had left her family many years ago to get away from what was happening to her. It was one of her brothers that helped her get away.

"If you don't want to tell us, you don't have too." Misato told her. "I know what happened from Shinji mother."

"So she told you what happened." Arael said as she hung her head. She had always hoped nobody would ever find out about it.

"Yes. She told me because I was worried about everyone that lives in this apartment." Misato replied. If she could, she would have reached out and tried to comfort her, but she was stuck in the wheel chair. In stead Shinji reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder.

"What happened? What could be so bad that you don't want to tell anyone." Asuka asked. She really was wondering what could have happened to her.

"All right, I'll tell you what happened..."

TBC

AN: I think that I gave enough clues away for you to guess what happened to Arael. I also promised you the longest chapter yet, and I have delivered. Almost twelve pages long.

Also, if any one has an idea for a better summary, please send it to me. I can't write summaries.

Also: Thanks to my pre-reader Dennisud, with out you, this chapter would be very different.

I also include a preview of my next work. I leave it to you to guess the cross-over.

Wednesday, September 13, 2000. Chicago.

"Now Fredericks, I want you to sing the baritone part ok." Azmaria said.

"Okay, Ms. Az." Fredericks.

"Okay children. From the to..." Azmaria never finished the sentence. At first it started as a slight rumble and soon the ground started to shack. "Everyone under the pews. Under the pews, hurry." she urged the students.

What happened next shocked everyone. A ball of light started to form in front of the alter. As it grew it engulfed Azmaria. As the shacking and rumbling started to die away so did the light. Soon everything stopped and a strange silence came over St. Mary's.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the older students asked.

"I don't think Ms. Az is." Fredericks stated.

"What's wrong with her?" The older student asked.

"She looks a lot younger." Frederic responded. "She looks like she's in her twenties.

"Ohh. What hit me." Azmaria said as she slowly came to.

"A ball of light." Fredericks responded.

"Hey, over here. I found two people." One of the younger female student said from the alter.

"Here I come." Azmaria said as she hot up and headed toward the alter with an energy that she had not had since she was in her mid-twenty's. When she got there she saw two faces, both of them she had not seen since the thirties.

"Rosette, Chrono."

END

AN: September 13, 2000 did fall on a Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, no promises on having this chapter be as long as the last one. I actually was planning at stopping at around 8 pages. I just couldn't stop writing and soon I had ten pages. Eleven if you count the preview.

Okay folks, enough talking.

On with the story.

Truths 7: Reasons and an angel attack.

"What happened? What could be so bad that you don't want to tell anyone." Asuka asked. She really was wondering what could have happened to her.

'Should I.' Arael thought to herself. 'Should I tell her.' It had happened so long ago yet the events where still fresh in her mind. If she closed her eyes and thought about it, she could see the events as they happened. After Thinking for a few minutes, she made her decsion. "All right, I'll tell you what happened."

"Adam, ... my father, had gotten the urges that men get, and when I said no... he forced himself on me." Arael told the group. She had heard that it helped to talk with someone, but not until the last century did support groups for victims start, but she wasn't able to go because of her nature, because she is an angel. Lilith had tried to help, but it was no use. "He raped me, and that was not the only time that he did. It happened so many times that I eventually lost count."

"I'm sorry. I know what it what its like to have that happen to you." Ami said getting up from the table and walking over to the angel. "It may not have happened to as many times as it happened to you, but it happened none the less." She said as she wrapped her arms around Arael.

Arael found the embace warm. She soon found herself returning the hug, buring her face in the woman's chest.

"Mom, you where..." Misato asked her mother. She didn't know that her mother had been raped. Looking back, she remebered that there was the one time of year when her mother would act kind of strange.

"Yes. It happened after a race." Ami started her tale. "I was coming out of a bar when a few guys dragged me into an ally. After they where done with me, they left me for dead. It was your father that found me. At the time he was tending bar in between jobs. He took me into the bar and called for an ambulance. I was lucky that he found me, if he hadn't I would have died."

"So how did you get away?" Asuka asked Arael.

"My younger brother, Tabris, helped me." Arael began again. "Tabris is the angel of free will. He saw that what was happening was not what I wanted. He gave me a choice, a choice that Adam had no control over. I could stay and let what was happening continue, or I could leave everything that I knew behind and start fresh. I choose to leave. Tabris was the last of my family that I saw. It was a few years later that I meet Lilith."

Flashback: unknown time.

Arael hid in the back of the cave to get a way from the cold that was once again coming. All she had to protect herself from the cold was a small fire that barley gave off any heat, and an old robe that she had stolen years before. Now it would be her only protection from the cold again. She had not eaten in several days, and was starving. She had had to steal to stay alive for a few years. Even though her angels heart would keep here alive, it didn't help an empty stomach. she imagined this was a form of punishment but kept on going.

'Another winter, another year. I won't go back. I can't go back.' Arael thought to herself. She had chosin this path, and she was determined to make the best of it. The problem was that the Lilium males saw the females as objects to be owned. Females had very little rights. It reminded her of her time back home. Tossing another piece of wood on her small fire, trying to get it to grow. All of a sudden a gust of wind came into the cave and snuffed it out. It wasn't long after that that the freezing rain started to fall.

Moving closer to her fire, Arael tried to bring it back to life by blowing on it. Realizing that her fire was dead, she collapsed on the ground and did something that she did a lot these days. She cried. Letting the tears fall, she almost missed the sound of someone at the enterance to the cave. Looking up from the ashes of her fire she saw someone that she hoped she would hoped would never find her. Lilith.

Arael looked into the green eyes of the second most powerful angel in the universe. She expected to see cold, uncareing eyes looking at her. Knowing who she was and remembering the arguments that she had had with Adam when she was younger, she backed herself further into the cave trying to get away, hopeing that she wouldn't see her.

Arael's hopes of Lilith not seeing her where dashed when she saw Lilith walk over to her. 'She's going to kill me. I don't want to die, but it may be for the best after what I've been through.' She thought to herself as she pressed herself further into the cave, burying her face into her knees.

Arael was suprised when she felt Lilith brush a few stray hairs from her face. Opening her eyes she looked into those green eyes. She saw that they did not hold the malice that she was expecting, but caring and concern.

"Here." Lilith said as she held out a piece of bread to Arael. "You need this more than I." Arael couldn't help herself. she grabed the bread and started to eat it with abandon. She soon saw a water skin being handed to her. Grabbing it, she downed almost the entire thing. She closed her eyes as she felt food in her stomach for the first time in many many days. Soon she found hrself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Later: time still unkown

Arael slowly woke up. The first thing that she noticed was the lack of cold. She then noticd the smell of something cooking, it smelled delicous. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the cave, but there was a roaring fire near the mouth of the cave. It was then that she noticed the slight presure on her. Looking down she saw that she was covered with a thick fur blanket, she also realized that she was lying on top of one as well. For the first time in several years, Arael felt comfortable, relaxed and at peace. She soon found herself dozing off again.

Arael slowly woke up with someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Lilith.

"Good morning." Lilith said "Here eat this." She said holding out a piece of meat.

"Thank you." Arael said as she took a bite of it. "Why, why did you save me?"

"Because Tabris told me what happened." Lilith told her. "He also said that you left in a hurry, with only the clothes on your back."

"I did. I had to sell those soon after I left. I didn't get much for them." the younger angel answered. "I guess that I just wanted to get out of there."

"Thats okay. You're safe now, I'll make sure that Adam dosen't find you." Lilith said. "I promise you that."

"But what will I do, I have nothing." the fifteenth asked.

"I need someone to help me watch over my children. They are becoming too numerus for me to watch."

"You want me to watch over the Liliums?" Arael asked confused.

"Yes, I do. As for why, because you have no where else to go." Lilith told the younger angel. "Do you accept?"

Arael thought for a moment. She didn't want to go on the way that she had. It was hard, she knew that she would live, but it would be hard, harder then life was for her now. What Lilith was offering her was a way out. She didn't know if Lilith was telling the truth, she might even take her back to Adam, something that she feared. Thoughts ran through her head, some telling her to take the offer and some telling her not too. After thinking for a few minutes she made her choice.

"Yes."

End Flashback.

"Lilith taught me to use my AT Field in ways that Adam would not take notice. He knows that I am still alive, but when she sealed him in the ice, he wasn't able to too anything. That's how I got away, and met your mother Shinji."

"So I guess that my mother has been around for a very long time."

"Yes, she has. She has also done many things that she was proud of, but the this that she was proud the most was you Shinji."

"Can anyone produce an AT Field?" Asuka asked. The question had been on her mind for a while. If she could produce an AT Field, then she would be on par with Shinji.

"No, only those with an angel heart can produce, and project an AT Field." Arael ansewered.

When Asuka heard this, her pride sank even lower. Here was Shinji getting everything that he wanted, yet she still had nothing.

Arael saw and felt Asuka's pride sink even lower. She also saw something start to form under the surface, hatred. Hatred at Shinji for getting everything. She knew that Asuka wanted to talk with her mother badly, to find out why. 'I think I might have an Idea.'

"Asuka," Arael said. "There might be something that I can do for you. I can teach you how to use your Eva's AT Field. It might not be as strong as Shinjis, but it will help you."

"You can do that?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, I can."

Later that evening.

As it was a school night the two pilots had gone to bed. The three adults had stayed up talking.

"I can't believe it, you where Yui's kindergarten teacher?" Ami asked

"You should have seen the look on my face when I realized who it was. I was lucky that she had passed me a note saying to treat me like the other children." Arael said taking a sip of her beer.

"I can believe that. So, did you see Shinji when he was younger?" Misato asked.

"Yup, I was his babysitter once." Arael said with a hint of pride. "But I doubt that he would recognize me. He was hardly even a year old at the time. Oh by the way Misato, can you get me into NERV?"

"Why?" Misato asked instantly on guard.

"I may be able to do something else for Asuka." Arael replied.

"And what might that something be?"

"One of the things that I can do is connect two minds. If I can get physical contact with Asuka, me, and the eva, I should be able to connect with her mother."

"So she'll be able to talk with her mother?" Ami asked. "Thats a great idea. Its been a sour point for her that Shinji has been able to talk with his mother, but she hasen't been able to talk to hers."

"I know. I want to change that, and to do that I need to get into NERV."

"Arael, what do you think of NERV for killing your family?" Misato asked softly. "What do you go through when one of them is killed?" The question was one that needed to asked and she was glad that the two pilots hadn't asked it.

"I really don't know," Arael answered softley. "I haven't seen my family in a very long time. The only one that really cared for me was Tabris, my younger brother." She said as she had hung her head down. Even though she hadn't seen them in over a life time, she couldn't figure out her own feelings about her family.

"You said Tabris was the angel of free will, does that mean that your the angel of something?" Ami asked to get off the subject. She could tell that it was a Sore spot for the angel.

"I am the angel of light, or the fifteenth. I have the ability to attack the mind, even though it looks like I'm putting the person on a bright spot light." Arael explained. "It may seem harmless, but I can bring any memories, no matter how buried, to the for front of the persons mind and make them relive the experiance."

"So basically you can invade a persons mind and screw with it?" Misato asked.

"Thats about it."

"So what will Shinji be able to do?" Ami asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and find out." Arael answered.

"Do you know how long it will be untill Shinji becomes an angel?" Misato asked.

"In a few days. I can sense his core starting to come together, and once that happens he will become a full angel." Arael explained.

"Do you know what will happen when it does?" asked Misato. She was afraid of an AT Field going off in the apartment. Not only would it cause a lot of damage, it would get her into a lot of trouble with NERV. Harboring an angel in her apartment would get her shot, and that was getting off lightly.

"Nope, not a clue. When I was born I already had control of my AT Field." Arael explained. "With Shinji it will be different because he was born normaly. Because of this he didn't have a core, thus no AT Field. His core is devolping as we speak, and when it finishes forming, he will produce an AT Field."

"I've been meaning to ask, What is an AT Field?" Ami asked. She had heard about it, and had seen Arael's demonstration of one, but the what exactly was it?

"An AT Field is the light of a persons soul, into which no one may enter." Arael started to explain. "It defines us as who we are and what we are capable of. Normal people, like yourselves for example, have no control over their AT Fields. An angel on the other hand has control over their AT Field."

"So every angel has full control over ther AT Fields." Misato stated.

"No, not full control." Arrael corrected. "My brothers only use there AT Fields for defense, not offense, thus they do not have full control. Myself one the other hand have learned to control my AT Field to the point that I can use it as an offensive weapon."

"How can an AT Field be used as an offensive weapon?" Misato asked. She was interested in haveng a new weapon for the Eva's. So far the weapons that had defeated angel where the progresive weapons and the giant laser canon fron the JSSDF, why they where devolping a laser canon that powereful was beyond her. Everything else had failed to even harm the angels.

"I can't really explain it. The best that I can describe it is as a sword." Arael said after some thought.

"So what are you going to be doing in town?" Ami asked. Her daughter could get more information out of Areal later. Right now she just wanted to talk to Arael about normal things.

"Well, I've applied to be a teacher at the local junior high school. I start teaching in a few days." Arael said with pride. She loved to teach and did it with great succses too. The ability to read a students mind came in handy in the class room.

"What are your going to be teaching?" Misato asked her guest.

"History."

Hill over looking Tokyo 3.

Rei Ayanami stood at the top of the hill looking down at the city. She didn't know how she had gotten up here, but had found a certian joy watching the city at night. Watching the people go about their normal lives. Even though there wasn't much night life in Tokyo 3, the city seemed to come alive during the night.

'why do I come up here?' Rei asked herself. 'Why do I watch the people during the night, and sometimes in the morning? Why do I find joy in this?'

Soon Rei started walking back to her aparment, the questions still running through her head.

School, the next day.

The students where wondering about their new teacher. Apperntly she was replacing one of the teachers that had left due to the angel attacks. Most of the male population of the class was hopping for a total babe, while the female population was calling the boys a bunch of perverts. The class continued to chat while they waited for the new teacher to arrive.

Hikari was also chatting with her friends while they waited, but she was also sneaking looks at Toji Suzahara. While he may be a dumb jock sometimes, he really did have a careing side to him, she could see it in his concern for his sister. He visited her almost everyday after class, as he offten complained about it when he was assinged to clean up the room after class. He would also defend his friends if they where in trouble. The problem was that she didn't know who to get him to notice her. She considered her self to be a plain, ordinary girl, not haveing the exotic blue hair and red eyes like Rei Ayanami, nor did she have a head of flaming red hair like Asuka did.

The teacher was late that day as class had offically started about five minutes ago. Thats when the alarm went off.

NERV, about 30 minutes later.

"You think that they could have someone at the school to drive us here when an angel attacks." Asuka said as she ran out of the changing room. She had to take a few minutes to catch her breath after running all the way from school. The two pilots had to run to NERV for every attack, not to mention false alarms and evacuation tests. It just didn't seem fair, here they where trying to save the world and they had to run to get to their eva's. You think that they could spare a little for a driver.

"I've mentioned it to Misato several times. She says that it keeps getting turned down for some strange reason." Shinji says as he came out of his locker room. He didn't like it either, suree it helped keep him in shape, but it was a pain.

"It is the commander who keeps turning down the requests." Rei said in her normal monotone coming out of the locker room.

"Oh, and why does he do that wondergirl?" Asuka asked.

"I am unsure as to why." Rei replied in her normal, lifeless voice.

"Well, lets get to the evas." Shinji said.

"Right." Asuka stated as she ran for her eva. Rei just turned and headed for hers.

TBC

AN: Well there's chapter 7. I hope that you all like it. I know it isn't as long as the others, but I can't be expected to pump out eight pages at a time, can I? Plus with my muse working several chapters ahead, it hasen't been easy to stay on this chapter.

The part with Rei, Important plot device, or useless plot bunny.

By the way, for those wondering if I have an end for this the answer is yes. I will even tell you where I am getting some of the things for it.

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (Video Game)

Ice Station (Book)

The Longest Day (Book)

I will be useing characters and lines from the list above.

If you haven't read the two book listed, I suggest that you do, they are very good books.

Untill next time.

Keep your stick on the ice.


	8. Chapter 8

Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, its time for chapter 8, the battle against the 6th angel. I hope to impress once again. The reviews that I got have encouraged me to keep writing.

I don't own anything. If I did, I would have my own private jet.

Yui's Revelation 8

First engagement.

Eva units 01 and 02 had deployed to the beach with unit 00 deployed in a sniper position in the hills behind them.. They where waiting for the angel to appear. As normal, there was very little known about this angel, and it would remain that way until they engaged it. Still, all the two pilots would have to do was hit the core, there by killing it.

If only it where that simple.

As shinji sat in the entry plug of his eva, he started to think back on what he had learned the past few days. Learning that his mother was alive was alive inside his eva was a hard blow, learning that she was an angel and there-by making him an angel was an even harder blow to bare. As he sat there an idea came into his head, what if he could talk to his mother while he was inside the eva.

'Mother... are you there?' Shinji thought. It was one of the ways that he might talk to her. It didn't work, she didn't respond.

"The angel has been sighted, all pilots prepare for combat." Misato's voice said over the com.

Sure enough, from the ocean depths arouse the angel. It looked like a monkey with brown and tan skin and a weird face.

"All right, I'll show you how its done." Asuka said from her position. She started heading for the angel at top speed.

"Asuka, What the hell are you doing?" Misato shouted over the com.

"Just giving a practical demonstration on how to kill angels." Asuka responded jumping over a building.

"Damn it. Shinji provide cover fire, see if you can distract it." Misato ordered.

"Roger." Shinji replied. He took aim at the angel and opened fire. 'I don't see why we use this thing. Its almost useless.' he thought to himself as the uranium enriched bullets hit the angel's AT Field.

By this time Asuka was getting close to the angel. "Just DIE." Asuka shouted as she cut the angel almost in two. "See quick, simple, and no mess. Just as it should be."

"Umm, Asuka, the angels not dead yet." Misato said over the com. "In fact, Its still moving."

"Asuka, Look out." Shinji shouted.

"Huh?" Was all Asuka had time to say before her eva was grabbed by the angels and thrown. Looking back she saw not one angel, but two. "What the hell happened?"

"Shinji, engage the one on the right. Asuka get back in the fight and engage the one on the left. Rei, Provide covering fire when ever you can." Misato ordered.

"Roger, engaging." was all Rei said as she started shooting at the one on the left. In the mean time Shinji had dropped his rifle and was engaging the angel in hand to hand combat. The other half of the angel was about to come behind when it was tackled by unit 02 from it's left.

"Forget about me didn't you." Asuka asked the angel. She quickly got a hold of the angel and threw it up and away from her. It was at this time that the right half of the angel managed to throw Shinji out of the way. Only this time his power cable was snapped, leaving him with five minutes of power. He was about to re-enegage when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Asuka, look out. The other angel is behind you." Misato warned her over the com.

"What?" Asuka asked. Sparing a look over her shoulder she the other half of the angel approaching her. She couldn't take two at once, but she did have some tricks up her sleeve. Quickly disengaging her current target, she turned to face the other angel. It was then that she saw something fly right by her head from behind the angel. looking back she saw the spear that she had dropped earlier sticking out of the angel that she had just disengaged.

"Asuka I got this one. You take the one with the spear sticking out of it." Shinji said over the com, as he had just landed on the angel and was once again in hand to hand combat.

"Alright." Turning to engage the angel, Asuka saw the angel pull the spear out of its body and heal itself instantly, she also saw that Rei shots where having almost no effect on the angel.

Jumping on the angel had proven the worst thing that Shinji could have done. It had simply grabbed him and thrown him, and now he was stuck waist deep and upside down in the middle a field., unable to move. Asuka soon joined him as she wasn't able to handle both angels on her own.

In the end the JSSDF had used an N2 mine to try and stop the angel.

Later.

"After the angel had defeated both units 01 and 02, the JSSDF was called in and dropped an N2 mine which managed to burn off about 63 percent of the duo-angel. Currently the angel has deployed an AT Field that we can not penetrate and is healing. According to observations made, the angel will be fully healed in 7 days." Dr. Akagi stated as she gave her report.

"What happened out there today is a disgrace." Gendo said from his end of the table. "The angel still lives and both eva units are damaged. We do not have room for failure, we are lucky that we have another chance at this as we might not get another one."

"Commander, I believe that the pilots performed to the best of there abilities in the last battle." Misato shot back.

"Oh and why do you say that, major?" Gendo asked.

"When Shinji threw the spear at the angel it did hit the core, but the angel did not die, it just healed itself." Misato stated.

"What Major Katsuragi stated is true." Dr. Akagi spoke up. "The spear did hit the core, which should have killed it. The best explanation that the MAGI have is that when the angel split the core also split. The best idea that we have at this time is to hit both halves of the core at the same time. This should keep the angel from healing itself."

"Very well then, Major, that is your project. Good day." Gendo said as he got up from his chair and walked out.

"Well that went well." Misato stated as her head hit the table.

"Cheer up Misato. We can do it, right Shinji?" Asuka stated.

"Well, we'll have to find a way, but I think your right." Shinji responded.

"How about you two head on home and get some rest, I'll have my mom pick you up." The purple headed major told her two charges.

"Okay, well go get changes then. Later Misato." Asuka said as she got up to leave the room.

"See you tonight Misato." Shinji said as he followed the red head.

"So Rits, any ideas?" The major asked the doctor.

"None." Dr. Akagi responded. "I'll have the MAGI start on it. Why don't you get on home with the pilots, you could use some rest also."

"Thanks Rits." Misato responded. "By the way, how much longer till I'm out of this chair?"

"Well, according to your exams, it could be tomorrow." Dr. Akagi informed her. "You'll have to use a pair of crutches for awhile, and after that a cane. It should be about two weeks till you walking on your own again.

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell your friend that we detected her last night. Maya was on shift and was able to cover."

"Thanks, I'll let her now. Oh, before I forget, can you see if you can get her into NERV, she says that she might be able to let Auska talk to her mother."

"I think I can arrange that, besides I want to meet her for myself."

"Thanks Rits, I'll go catch up with the kids then. See ya." Misato responded as she rolled out of the room.

Dr. Akagi smiled to herself in the empty room. The scenario that the commander had so carefully crafted was falling apart even though he had yet to notice it. Everything was falling apart all because of one little change, one little fact had changed the course of events. Slowly the pawns involved where becomeing knights on this chess board, as they now had the power to keep third impact from happening. SEELE may think that they are in charge of everything, but they are losing control as well. It was only a matter of time before the pawns toppled the kings.

One hour later.

"Damn it, nothing seems to work." Dr. Akagi said to herself. Nothing seemed to be working today, first the angel attack and now the Magi where acting up. Every plan to defeat the angel that had been entered into the Magi had been rejected. "It looks like its going to be another all-nighter."

"Well, we can't have the head scientist of NERV falling over from lack of sleep now can we?" A man asked from behind her. Dr. Akagi recognized the voice right a way. She didn't even turn around to look at the unshaven man.

"Well, sometimes it can't be helped, now can it, Kaji." The doctor replied. She then felt the mans arms wrap around her.

"It seems that you still wear that same brand of blueberry perfume." Kaji whispered into her ear. "Though I do not come to you empty handed."

"Oh and what does the great Kaji bring for me?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"Just what you where looking for, a way to defeat the angel." Kaji said.

Dinner.

It was dinner as usual at the Katsuragi apartment, well maybe not. There was an angel at the table that lived next door, but nobody minded. It was a simple meal as the main cook of the house was to tired to really cook anything that night. Everyone was talking about the angel attack that day, well all but one.

Areal had yet to figure out her feeling about her family. Yes it had been many years since she had last seen them, but they where still family. "Excuse me." she said getting up from the table. she then walked out to the patio. Out there she was alone with her thoughts, at least for a little bit.

"Its about your family, isn't it?" someone asked from behind her. Turning around, she saw Shinji standing in the door. He then walked up the rail next to her.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to think about them." Areal replied. "I mean all they are trying to do is get back to their father, but that would mean the destruction of all that I have come to hold dear. It would mean that everybody that I know and care for at this moment would be gone forever."

"I can't say that I know what I now what your going through, I don't think that anybody can say that." Shinji told the angel. "Your watching you family be killed one by one, and yet you live with the people that are killing them."

"Yes Shinji," Arael replied "You are killing my family, but you are doing it to survive, and I can not blame you for that. You did not start this war and niether did Misatos father. This war has been brewing for ages. It started back before recorded time, when humanity was young and still learning."

"What happened?" Shinji asked the older angel.

"One of my older brothers wanted to see what the children of Lilith where up too, we kept looking in on them every now and then. When he got there he stated to walk around and watch. the trouble started then he managed to get in trouble, I'm not exactly sure how he got into into trouble, but boy did he get in deep. So deep infact that they tried to kill him. Thats when this whole war started."

"So what happened after that?"

"My father and brothers leveled the city and caused it to sink into the ocean."

"Sounds like Atlantis" Shinji said.

"It was Atlantis, I would have particapated, but I was recovering from father, he took part of his anger out on me." The older angel replied. She hung her head down remembering that nght, Adam had been hard on her that night.

"Why did you say no or try to stop him?" Shinji asked.

"Because I couldn't, I had a free mind but not a free body." Arael told Shinji, but after seeing the look of confusion on his face she continued. "Father had complete control of us, the only part that he did not have control over was our thoughts. He could make us do anything he wanted with a simple command, so when he told me strip and lay down, I had no choice but to strip and lay down."

"So thats how it happened." Shinji said off int the distance. Part of him felt good that Arael was talking to him about it but another part said that he should not be listening. "Isn't that control still there?"

"No, when Tabris gave me my choice he severed the connection, it is no more." Arael replied looking up at the stars.

"Still all I can do right now is fight to save those that I care for." Shinji said as he looked out over the city.

"Humanity has survived through the worst that it can inflict on itself, in that way you can say that humanity is its own greatest enemy." Areal told the young angel.

"Why do you say that?" Shinji asked.

"When humans wage war on other humans, you find the best way to kill each other, while with my family, we found the best way to kill each other." Areal explained. "The problem comes from my family being so powerful, your weapons couldn't harm us, so you adapted and overcame that problem with technology."

"So because of science we are able to defend ourselves." Shinji stated.

"Exactly. To tell you the truth humans and angels are not that different from each other as I'm sure that you have learned." Areal told Shinji.

"Dr. Akagi mentioned something about that. About how our DNA is similar." Shinji said as he looked out over the city.

"That's because we are the same, we just took different evolutionary paths."

"So your saying that basically your just a human who evolved differently?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Arael responded. "But you could also say the humans are angels who took a different path."

"So where did the name angels comes from?" Shinji asked. "I always thought that angels where supposed to be messengers of God, not huge monsters that try to kill us."

"Thanks a bunch Shinji." Arael said turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you." Shinji said. He really didn't mean to offend Arael.

"That's okay." Arael said turning back to him. "Well, actually I'm not an angel."

"You not?" Shinji asked.

"Nope. Actually I'm known as a messenger, the fifteenth one in fact." Arael told him. "I really don't like being called an angel because its not my title."

"What is you title then?" Shinji asked.

"Arael, Fifteenth Messenger, the Light of God" Arael responded simply.

"Wow," Shinji replied after hearing her title.

"I know, maybe I should get some business cards our some thing." Arael joked. Lilith had actually given her some as a gag gift before, and Arael had gotten back at her by giving her a shirt that said 'Mother of Humanity' on it.

"I don't think that any one would believe them." Shinji replied.

"Your right." Arael said with a slight smile. "Why don't you go get some sleep, I have a felling that you going to need it in the coming week."

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow. Good night." Shinji said as he retreated in to his room.

"Good night." Arael called back over her shoulder. Looking back over the city, she watched as the city slowly came back to life. People started to move out of the shelters and return home, while other went to get somehting to eat and others went into the park.

Morning.

Shinji had gotten up that morning and had started making breakfast for everyone. Bacon was frying on the griddle and eggs where cooking next to them. Slowly the apartment was coming to life as the other occupants slowly awoke. Stumbling into the room, Auska grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch. Misato slowly wheeled herself out of her room and to the fridge where she removed one of the golden cans from inside. She was about to open it when someone called from behind her.

"Don't even think about it young lady."

Misato recognized the voce right off the bat, it was the one person who could talk to her like that. Her mother.

"I saw how much you had last night and let me tell you now, it's too much." Her mother informed her.

"But, its part of a traditional Japanese breakfast." Misato fired back trying to defend her morning habit. She had to have a beer in the morning or she wouldn't make it through the day.

"That's sake, not beer." Ami shot back. "Besides its only a little bit, not a whole can."

"Breakfast is ready." Shinji called from the kitchen, diffusing the argument.

Everyone was soon sitting down at the table and started to eat. Soon the eggs and bacon where eaten and tea drunk and everyone was on there way to get dressed for the day ahead. They where about to leave when someone knocked on the door. Shinji simply answered the door as he was getting ready to leave anyway. He was surprised to see Dr. Akagi standing in the door way.

"Dr. Akagi, good morning." Shinji said.

"Good morning Shinji, getting ready to head out for school?" The fake blond asked.

"Yes, Asuka should be ready to go soon also." Shinji replied.

"Well, I'm afraid that your going to have to miss school today, and for the rest of the week also." Dr. Akagi informed the pilot.

"Why would we do that, not that I'm complaining or anything." Shinji asked.

"We still have an angel to defeat don't we?" Dr. Akagi asked. "And that means that there will be no school until the angel has been defeated."

"Hey Shinji," Asuka said as she came into the hall. "Good morning Dr. Akagi. Lets go Shinji, or where going to be late.

"Well, it turns out that we're not going to school today." Shinji informed the red headed girl.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because there is still an angel that needs to be defeated." Dr. Akagi said from the door.

TBC

Okay folks another chapter done. As you my have noticed the name has been changed to 'Yui's Revelation'. I had gotten the idea for the story from ShinjiIkari01's site. He let me have the title as he is to busy to write it himself. If you get a chance go and check out his stuff, it's pretty good.

And now for the part that some have you been asking for: What other sources I am using to write the end.

Flight of the Old Dog. (Book)

Air Battle Force. (Book)

Full Metal Panic. (Anime)

That's about all the sources that I will be using. By the way, the final chapters are already in preproduction. The outlines have been written, and I will be letting out little blurbs every now and then. In fact I'll even give you some of the lines.

Maya: "The helmet on unit 01 can't take anymore internal pressure, It's beginning to crack."

Gendo: "Those foolish old men, do they really think that they can control the fate of humanity."

Lieutenant Schofield: "Get me to that pilot now, we don't have time to argue."

As for my other stories, the first chapter of Eva Crusade is almost complete, just a little more to go.

Yui's wish is under going a slight editing and the last chapter has entered production.

The Grave Yard is also undergoing editing to add some description.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	9. Chapter 9

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 9. I hope to do better this time because I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter, so here's hoping for a better chapter, oh and look out for Eva Crusade, it should be out soon after this.

I don't own any of this, though I am borrowing my sister's copy of the platinum edition. See I'm so poor that I don't even own my own copy, so I just keep borrowing my sister's (Maybe she''ll just let me have it I borrow it so much.)

Well any way, enough about me being a poor college student,

On with the story.

Yui's Revelation

Chapter 9

Training and Changes.

Three days. That's how long it had been. For three days that had done everything together. They had eaten, brushed their teeth, moved, and danced together. The only thing that they weren't doing together was bathing, using the bathroom, and sleeping. Everything else had to be done as a team, a pair, a couple. Every move, word and breath had to be at the same time. They had spent hours listening to the song that was to be played during the battle, they listened to it so much that they could almost sing it together, and this was what Misato had wanted. They even cooked together, but that ended the night Misato invited Dr. Akagi, Kaji, and Arael over for dinner, Shinji had thrown her out of the kitchen.

If there was one place in the apartment that belonged to Shinji, it was the kitchen. It had taken awhile, but he had finally stacked his claim and no one was going to take it from him. Apparently his cooking skills where one of the traits that he got from his father. According to Arael his mother was not the best cook in the world, she had failed several cooking classes. Gendo, his father, was what some people would call a natural, the man even had a strong minor in food preparation. In fact his cooking was one of the reasons that Yui was attracted to him. Tonight Shinji was calling on all his cooking roots and skills as he created a masterpiece.

Working from several different cook books, Shinji had started ordering people about the house, he had Asuka cleaning up the living room and dining room while Misato and her mother where at the store getting some requested (needed) items. The cooking range was full as pans sizzled and pot slowly boiled, while vegetables were chopped and ready to go all at the right time.

For her part Asuka was glad that Shinji was showing some back bone. Apparently cooking and eye color wasn't the only thing that Shinji had inherited from his father, he had also inherited 'The Glare'. While it wasn't as powerful as the one that his father gave when he was mad, it had plenty of power behind it which got her to clean, and Misato to go the store and not spend the money on beer. Right now Shinji was king of the house and his rule was not to be questioned.

NERV

Deep inside Unit 01, Yui/Lilith noticed something, she was connected to the MAGI as they watched over the eva that housed her soul. With a little hacking here and there, she was able to access security cameras. She then found the ones that she was looking for, the cameras in Misato's apartment. With the ability to watch all of them at the same time as well as listen in with the hidden mikes, she decided to see how her son was doing out side of the entry plug.

Yui also noticed someone working the programing of unit 02. Apparently they where trying to find a way to talk with the soul that was trapped inside, Kyoko Soryu, her old friend. Quickly accessing the cameras for the bridge she saw a young woman sitting on the bridge alone. Glancing through the files she had access to, she found a name to go with the face, Maya Ibuki. Seeing as how she was trying to help Asuka get in contact with her mother, she decided to help the young tech for a while as nothing was happening at the apartment. Opening a small screen, she began to chat with the young tech.

'Working late to night?"

Maya was surprised to see the message. When she noticed who had sent it, she relaxed and typed a reply. 'Yes, I've been trying to get that program to work with the other evas.'

'Your trying to get in contact with Asuka's mother, aren't you?'

'Yes, though it seems like the programing is fighting me at every turn. Do you have any suggestions?' Maya typed.

'I might be able to help, if you do one thing for me.' Yui told the young tech.

'Sure, what is it?'

'Go home and get some sleep.' Yui told Maya. 'I can tell that your dead on your feet.'

'Well, I have been up pretty late the past few days, but I really want to get this worked out.'

'If you burn out, then you can't do anything now can you? And how will that help us and the Children?'

'Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go home and get some sleep.'

'Good girl, I'll get Dr. Akagi to let you have the day off tomorrow, that should give you enough time to recooperate.'

'But what about my project?' Maya asked.

'I'll work on it with Ritsuko tomorrow if she's not busy.' Yui assured the tech.

'All right, I'll head home for the night then. Good night.' And with that, Maya logged off for the night.

Seeing that the tech was heading home for the night, Yui went back to watching the apartment. She saw that Arael had arrived at the apartment and was talking to Asuka. Listening in on the mikes, she was able to hear the angel and the German pilot talk.

"So what's it like to be an angel?" Asuka asked

"Well, I can't really describe it because I don't have anything else to compare it to." Arael responded. "Being an angel just feels natural to me. Though the name 'angel' bothers me."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'm not an angel."

"Okay if your not an angel, then what are you?"

"I am a messenger, not an angel." Arael responded. "And so are my brothers."

"So where fighting massagers, not angels?" Asuka asked.

"That's correct." Arael stated. Looking into the young German's eyes, she saw something that she had seen before. Peering into the upper layers of her mind, she found what she was looking for. "You're jealous of shinji aren't you?"

"I am not." Asuka replied with a huff. "What do I have to be jealous of anyway? I mean he's a spineless wimp who doesn't really stand up for himself, all he does is clean and cook." She started to rant, but soon tears started to come to her eyes. "He gets the best treatment, he gets almost anything that he want, and he gets to talk with mother." By this time tears where streaming down her face. It was true, he got everything.

Asuka was starting to lose it and she knew it. She had promised herself that she would never cry again, and here she was with tears streaming down her face again. Then she felt a familiar feeling, one of someone wrapping there arms around her. Looking up she saw the vermilion red eyes of Arael, instead of throwing her arms around her like she did with Shinji, she just sat there, taking comfort in the arms the surrounded her.

"Its okay Asuka. I know that it seems like Shinji is getting everything right know, but things will be getting better soon." Arael told the young pilot.

"She's right you know." Misato said as she wheeled into the room. "In fact, Lt. Ibuki has been working late for the past few days trying to get the program that allows Shinji to talk to his mom, to work for you. The only thing is that she keeps running into problems due to the differences in the eva's."

Misato and her mother had gotten back from the store about a minute ago and she had been listening in on the conversation. She knew that it had been hard on Asuka for the last few days. "Look, Asuka, I want you to know something. Shinji has not been calling his mom all week, he's been resisting it. In fact, the only times that he spoke with her, was when he first got the number. Do you know why he's doing that Asuka?"

"Why should I care what the baka does." Asuka said weakly with very little conviction in her voice.

"He's been doing it for you." Misato stated.

"He's been doing it for me?" Asuka asked. It had surprised her at first, but when she looked back on it she realized that she hadn't heard him talking to his mother at all. Maybe he did care for her more then she thought.

"Yes, even though he wants to talk to her, he doesn't because it wouldn't be fair to you." Misato explained.

"You see Asuka," Arael began, "there may be a way for you to talk with your mother as soon as tomorrow."

"You mean I can talk to mama tomorrow?" Asuka interrupted.

"I don't know Asuka, I don't want to get your hopes up only to have them dashed." Arael replied. "My main ability as an angel is to invade the mind, I can also connect two minds together if I am in physical contact with the two."

"So that means all you have to do is touch me and my eva and I can talk to mama?"

"Yes, but there is a problem."

"And what's the problem, all you need to is touch me and my eva, I don't see a problem." The red head stated exitedly.

"The problem is that I might not be able to connect you two because of the armor, and I don't want to come in contact with the eva it self." Arael explained.

"Why don't you want to touch the eva itself?" Misato asked.

"Because I might start third impact if I do." Arael told the two.

"Oh, I guess that would be bad." Misato responded. She knew what an impact looked like and had no wish to see another one.

"Wait a minute. We came in contact with the other angel, and that didn't cause third impact."

"That's because the eva's are covered from head to toe in armor. None of the skin is exposed." Misato answered.

"Oh, so this may not work then." Asuka said.

"Look, I know it may not work, but it's worth a shot." Misato assured the red head. "The only problem is the commander, how are we going to keep him from knowing about this."

"We'll think of something Misato. You can be sure of that." Arael told the purpelet.

Hills over Tokyo 3.

She was up here once again, staring out over the city. Did this mean that something was wrong with her, and that she would need to be replaced because of it? Did she really want to be replaced? There where so many unknowns in her life. She had died before and been replaced. Being replaced was easy, she would simply fall asleep and wake up the next day, though her memories would be jumbled and she wouldn't remember anything. Would she be replaced because she didn't want to be replaced? She knew that she would die again, but the question would be when and how. An angel could kill her or she could be hit by a car crossing the street.

Looking down at her hands she saw that they where smooth with no markings, only the creases from when she would close her hands, nothing else, not even fingerprints. This told her that she really had no identity, and that she could disappear from this world on an instant, there would be no official record that she had ever existed. the only thing that would remain of her would be memories of others and pictures.

Looking back out over the city, she couldn't see the people that where there, but she could sense them. They where out living there lives, lives that she and two others protected with there own. Though they protected them, it came at a high cost. They where denied any sort of normal childhood, one had been ripped from his home after seeing his mother die, and another had found her mother after she had killed herself. She herself never had a mother, the closest that thing that she had to a mother was on a cross in terminal dogma. She knew nothing about her, not even her face as a mask had been placed over it. All she knew is that she was the second angel, Lilith, and that was about it. There was nothing on how she had been captured, or where she had been found. All she wanted to do was to see her face, but not even the commander had seen her face. Nothing could remove the mask that covered he face.

She soon heard foot steps behind her, wondering who it was, she looked back over her shoulder. To her surprise, the commander was standing behind her. She said nothing as she looked back out over the city.

"What are you doing out here, Rei?"

"I don't know, I just found myself out here." Rei replied. "I think that I might be defective in some way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I do not wish to cause third impact." Rei told the commander. "I believe that it will make every one unhappy."  
uc0  
"Why do you say that?" The commander asked. the thought did make it seem like that she was defective in some way, but what she said brought a memory from long ago to the front of his mind. It was something Yui said, just before she was taken from him by unit 01.

"Because, they like being a part from each other." Rei explained before she went on. "I believe that they like being separate from each other yet close. Being as one would take that away from that."

"So your saying that by being one body, heart, and soul, humanity would be unhappy?" The commander asked.

"Yes." Rei answered

"Why do you say that?" The commander asked.

"Because, everyone values their individuality, their essence of being." Rei answered. "Taking away their individuality and making them all the same would take that away and give them a false sense of being. Even together, people feel apart. Even if all of humanity is joined as one, they will still be separate. Their thoughts and dreams will remain theirs, yet they will also be shared with everyone else, along with memories of the past. They will feel each others joy and sadness."

Gendo stood there for a while, thinking over what Rei had said. He had heard it before, but from Yui. What would his wife think now of the man she had married? What would she think if the man that would destroy the very thing that she loved to see her again? He already knew the answer. She would hate him. She would never speak to him again, and he would be left broken and alone. He would be even worse off then the first time that he lost her.

Slowly, Gendo realized what all this had turned him into, a monster. A monster that thought of nobody but himself. Looking back, he saw the moment that he started to change, the moment when he abandoned his son when he needed his father the most. Why had he abandoned him, Because he didn't have a use for him? No it wasn't that. It might have been the excuse that he used at the time, and still did today, but it was a lie.

He had abandoned Shinji when he learned that he was to be a pilot. Not wanting his son too near the thing that took his mother away, he left him. Gendo hoped that he never learned the truth about unit 01, the truth that his mother was trapped inside of it. He kept his son at a distance because he was afraid that he might tell him, and that would ruin all his plans.

His plans. What good where they if they didn't get his wife back to him? What good where they of they pushed her away from him? Then another question entered his mind. Did Rei need to be replaced? The question soon came to him from all the other questions that he had asked himself.

"No Rei, I don't think that you need to be replaced." He told the young pilot. "I don't think that it will do any good."

"Yes sir." Rei responded.

"Why don't you head home then."

"Very well. Good night commander." Rei said as she started down the hills.

"Good night Rei." Gendo called back. After the girl had left, he found himself still staring out over the city. A few minutes later he left also, but he didn't head home. He headed for the cage of unit 01.

Katsuragi Apartment.

Everything was almost cooked to perfection, all that was needed was for the rest of the guests to arrive. The only one missing was Dr. Akagi, and she said that she would be arriving at around this time. Shinji decided that he would give her a few more minutes before calling everyone in.

Soon the door bell rang and Arael went to go answer it. Opening the door, the angel found the blond haired form of the Dr. Akagi. Instantly she felt a familiar presence on her, it was one that she hadn't felt in many years, and one that she hoped that she would never feel again.

Dr. Akagi had arrived a little late due to traffic. You think that being in charge of the Magi you could time the lights for you, but it just didn't work that way, no matter how hard she tried. When the door open, she found herself staring into a pair of ruby red eyes. At first she thought it was Rei, but then she noticed the silver hair. It was the angel that she heard about, but had never met. Looking into her eyes, she saw a look a recognition form in her eyes, and her world promptly went white.

After sometime passed, the head of Project E slowly started to open her eyes. The first thing that she felt was...nothing. snapping her eyes open, Dr. Akagi saw that she was floating in void. There was nothing around her and it seemed to go forever.

"Hello, Dr. Akagi." Someone said from behind her. Turning around some how, brought her face to face with the angel that had answered the door. "Your probably wondering where you are, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am." The faux-blonde responded.

"We are in your mind." The angel informed her. "Would you like somewhere more familiar, a restaurant perhaps?"

"I want to know what I'm doing here." Dr. Akagi told the angel.

"You're here because I sensed something on you, more like a someone actually." The angel informed her.

"What do you mean sensed someone," The faux-blond fired back. "I've been around a lot of people all day."

"What I sensed is far older then anyone working for NERV." The angel informed her. "Even if you combined the age of everyone working for NERV, you wouldn't even come close."

"How could I have been around some one that old?" Akagi asked her captor. "I don't know who or what your talking about."

"Lets just say it the person that I am forced to call my father."

"Adam."

"That's right." The angel told her. "My father, Adam. One of the oldest beings on the planet. Now tell me, why am I sensing his presence on you?"

"The only thing that I did today was make sure that he stayed sealed in the bake-lite in a sub-zero environment." The doctor informed the angel.

"So NERV has Adam captive?" The angel asked. The fact did surprise her when she first saw it.

"Yes, though he is powerless and being held in an embryonic state." Dr. Akagi informed the angel. She really didn't feel like getting the angel mad by trying to lie her way out of it, besides, if they really where in her mind, then she wouldn't be able to lie anyway.

"I know, I saw him in you memories. I have seen other things as well, like the plans that the commander has, or the ones that he has let you see." The angel informed her, "Though I do believe that he is still hiding something more."

"What do you mean hiding from me?"

"Easy, from what my powers can tell, Gendo Ikari is hiding something, something big." The angel said.

"How can you tell, you've never even met him." The doctor exclaimed.

"Actually, I have met him." The angel told Akagi. "I met him when Shinji was about one year old. I babysat for Lilith and him when they went out for the night."

"Lilith, Yui, any other names I should know?"  
uc0  
"No, That's about all that I know of." The angel answered. She was positive that Lilith had more then a few names in her past that she used to go buy, but she had never heard them.

"So, even you, an angel, older then time itself, don't know everything about her."

"Your right, I don't know everything about her, but I know everything about you." The angel fired back.

"So how long are we going to remain here in my mind?" The blond asked. "I'm sure that everyone else would have noticed by know."

"Actually, in real time, we've only been here for not even a tenth of a second." The angel answered. "I'll let you go in a minute. Besides, I have something to ask of you."

"Oh, and what is your question?"

"Before you check on Adam tomorrow, check on the evangelions first."

"Why would I do that?"

"To mask my presence. I don't want Adam to know I'm here." The angel explained.

"I think I can do that." The doctor answered. "As long as you let me out of here." As soon as Dr. Akagi finished her words, the world once again flashed white.

Once again blinking away the light, Dr. Akagi found herself out side the Misato's apartment, looking into the ruby red eyes of the angel.

"Hello, You must be Dr. Akagi. Come on in, Shinji has supper ready." The angel said confounding the head of Project E. She acted like their mental conversation had never happen.

"Sure." Was about all the doctor could say.

Later that night, after dinner.

Everybody was relaxing with there stomachs full. Misato had actually managed to stay sober, Ami was trying to dry her out. Soon conversation had broken out with Dr. Akagi asking Arael a whole battery of questions, and what made it worse was that Arael wasn't answering all of them. It was Misato who changed the course of the conversation.

"So Rits, did you bring what I asked for?"

"Actually, I did." Dr. Akagi said as she reached for her purse. Pulling out a small envelope, she handed it to the angel, "This is for you."

"For me?" Arael said as she opened the envelope. Inside she found a NERV ID card with her picture and name on it.

"It took a bit of doing, but this will get you into NERV." Dr. Akagi explained. It had taken her several hours to get a picture of the angel that she could use for the card, getting her information had been easier, all she did was look into the school records.

"So we're going to try then?" Asuka asked, "We're going to see if I can talk to my mother?"

"Tomorrow Asuka, tomorrow." Misato assured the red head, "Right now you to need to get some sleep."

"Okay, then. Tomorrow." Asuka replied. "I'm going to bed then. Night."

"Night Asuka." Misato called out, "You too Shinji."

"But what about the dishes?" The pilot asked. He was worried that the dishes wouldn't get done if he didn't get them.

"I'll take care of them, you go to bed." Misato ordered her charge, "Remember, you two have to be in perfect harmony in order to win."

"Okay then." Shinji conceded, "I'll head to bed then, night."

"Night Shinji." Misato called out to him. After the pilot had entered his room, the adults started to talk again.

"So, you're going to try tomorrow?" Ami asked the angel.

"That's my plan." The angel responded, "If this all works out she should be able to talk with her mother for awhile."

"Doesn't that mean that you will have to be in contact with unit 02 for a while also?" Misato asked.

"No, not really." Arael responded, "I can adjust the flow of time inside a person's head, so while it may seem like a couple of hours, in all actuality its only a second."

"What if your spotted?" Ami asked, "Wouldn't that cause a lot of trouble?"

"With the ID that Dr. Akagi got me, getting in shouldn't be a problem, and I can take care of any guards that try to stop me."

"What do you mean by take care of any guards?" Dr Akagi asked.

"Easy, I'll just go into their mind and make it seem like I'm supposed to be there." The angel answered.

The next day.

Several people stood before unit 02. They looked at the red behemoth as it stood there, held in place by a series of locks and bolts. Its eyes looking out into the vast cage that housed it.

"So this is unit 02," Arael asked Dr. Akagi. The group consisted of Arael, Dr. Akagi, Misato and the two pilots. Ami wasn't able to be there because she wasn't a part of NERV.

"Yes. The first of the production models." The doctor responded.

"I just never really knew that they where this big." said Arael. Looking at the red eva, she could feel that it was made from her father. It felt like him, and it made her shiver.

"Are you okay with this?" Misato asked seeing the look on the angels face.

"I'm ready." The angel responded, "But before we begin, I want to see if it will work."

"I guess that will be okay." Dr. Akagi.

Inside Unit 02.

Years had passed since she had last saw the light of day. It was one of the things that she missed. She missed a lot these days, missed everything from the taste of food, to the warmth of a soft bed. About the only good thing was that she got to see her daughter, but that was also a double edged sword. She had to watch her grow up with out her, and become what she is today. Only once had she been able to help her daughter, and that was when her life was in danger. Sure she could create anything in this void, but she couldn't create her daughter.

Al of a sudden, she felt like someone was looking at her. She had felt it before when people would look what she was trapped in, but this was different. It seemed like the person was right behind her. She didn't want to look because she was afraid that feeling would be proven false. Then she heard the most beautiful sound that she had heard in a long time.

"Excuse me," the person asked, "But are you Kyoko Zepplin Souryu?" Turning around Kyoko saw the person that had spoken to her. She was shocked at what she saw. A woman with ruby red eyes and long, flowing silver hair stood there wearing what looked like a NERV uniform. "Yes, I'm Kyoko Souryu."

"Good," the person answered. "I have some one who wants to see you, and I suppose that you want to see her also," after saying this, the woman started to disappear.

"Wait," Kyoko cried out, "Don't go." but it was to late, the woman was gone. She remained there, trying to figure out if what she saw was true or not; trying to figure out if the woman that she saw was real, or if she was finally losing her mind. Soon the woman slowly faded into view again, this time there was someone with her, a some one with rust-red hair. The other person had their eyes closed, but Kyoko could easily recognize her daughter, Asuka.

Asuka had taken Arael hand and had closed her eyes like she had asked. She soon felt she was leaving her body. When the sensation had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes and almost went into shock. Standing before her was a person who she had not seen in ten years; a person who she had last seen hanging from a rope in a hospital, her mother.

Mother and daughter just looked at each other. It seemed like time had stopped right then and there. It was Kyoko who took the first steps. She slowly walk towards her daughter, a daughter that she had not held in years, a daughter that she had to watch grow up with out her. "Asuka?"

"Mama," Asuka asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied, "Its me."

Soon the two where wrapped in a tearful hug. It had been years since Kyoko had held her daughter, and it was the thing that she had missed the most. As for Asuka, being held by her mother for the first time in over ten years was the greatest feeling in the world. She had her mother back, even though it was only for a short time. It was also the first time that she let herself cry, even though she had promised that she would never do so again, she let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry Asuka," Kyoko told her daughter, "I'm sorry that I had to leave you."

"It's okay mama, " Asuka replied, "It's okay. I have you back."

Arael watched as the two comforted each other. She could feel a lot of the pain that Asuka had carried around with her disappear from her inner self.

Mother and daughter talked for what seemed like hours, which consisted mostly of Asuka telling her mother about what she had been doing. For awhile they had done nothing but hold on to each other. When Kyoko asked how long that they had, the angel told them not to worry, they had all the time that they needed.

Finally Kyoko told her daughter that it was time for her to go, and that she would see her again in a few days.

"But why mama," Asuka responded, "I want to stay here with you."

"Because you can not spend all you time here," Kyoko responded, "it would keep you away from Shinji."

"I guess you're right about that one." Asuka responded. It was true, over the past few days she had found herself falling for the pilot of unit 01. She didn't now why or understand how, but it was there. The best way to describe it was as warm, comfy blanket that surrounded her when she was near him.

"Remember, I'll be right here, okay?" Kyoko assured her daughter.

"Okay mama, I won't forget."

"Are you ready to go," Arael asked the young red-head.

"Yeah, " Asuka responded, "I'm ready to go." With those words her mother started to fade away; waving one last time at her mother, Asuka smiled more then she had in years.

Kyoko watched her daughter disappear, hoping for the best for her. It was going to be a long road a head, but she was going to make it.

Outside Unit 02

To the others standing around, it seemed that Arael had only just brushed her hand against the red giant. The only way to tell that it worked was the smile on Asuka's face when the angel brought her hand down.

Asuka looked over at Shinji who was just standing there with a small smile on his face. Walking over to him she promptly threw her hands around the young boy and brought him into a hug. At first Shinji was stunned, he did not expect to be hugged by Asuka. After getting over the shock, he brought his arms around the red-head to return the hug.

Everyone else watched the display before them, each had their own reaction. Foremost among them was Misato, who now faced a problem, she would know have to give her two charges 'The Talk' if she wanted to avoid a pregnant pilot. Sure they had their childhood stripped away from them and given more resposiblity then any other person on the planet; sure they where on the front line in a war to save humanity, but there were also several things that they weren't allowed to do, and sleeping together was definitely one of them. She then decided to interrupt the scene, there was still more training to do. "Okay you two love-birds, you've got more training to do so back to the apartment," Misato ordered. What happened both surprised Misato and proved to her that the training was working.

"Leave us alone, Misato," Shinji and Asuka said at the same time, and then precedes to blew raspberries at her. The effect that it had on those gathered was instantaneous; everybody started to laugh, with the exception of one purple-crowned major who just looked on in utter disbelief at the two.

Later that night at the apartment.

Shinji and Asuka were in shock. The two had just received the most dreaded thing that they could receive at their age, 'The Talk', and it wasn't over yet.

"Look,'' Misato explained, "I don't mind you kissing, holding hands, hugging, and maybe some groping, but there will be no sex in this house, or anywhere else for that matter, between the two of you, in this city or even the whole planet. We can not afford to have one of our pilots out on maternity leave."

"Okay," was Shinji's reply. Asuka just sat there, head down, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Look," Misato continued, "I know that you two with Rei, have been asked to do more then anybody else in this world, you've also had most of your childhood stripped away from you. Right know you should be worrying about what you're going to wear to school and what you're going to be doing with your friends over the weekend, not about saving the world. That's why I'm giving you so much freedom, because you've never really had it."

Ami had been sitting on the couch listening to the one-way conversation that has been going on in the dinning room. She was glad that her daughter was taking this seriously, but while she wasn't too happy with some of the things that her daughter had said, she understood why. Those two kids needed an outlet for all the stress that they were under, and there where worse ways to relieve it; like drugs and drinking. With the limits set by Misato, the pilots should be able to let their stress out.

The next day.

Kensuke and Toji were on their way to see Shinji when they had run into Hikari on her way to visit Asuka. The trio had been wondering where the two had disappeared to. When they arrived at the door, they were greeted with the strangest of sights. Shinji and Asuka dresses alike and talking alike. It was Ami who finally let the stunned teens in. Misato put the two pilots back to work. About an hour later she let them have a break. Asuka dragged Hikari to her room to talk while Shinji and the other two stooges stayed out and played video games.

"I can tell that you've got good news Asuka," Hikari told her friend, "so what is, or who is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you the first one," Asuka answered, "but I think I can answer the second one."

"You're kidding," Hikari stated, "So tell me, who has Finally managed to tame the mighty Asuka Langley Surhyu?"

"I don't think that I've been tamed just yet, but I think that I finally fallen for him."

"So who is it?" Hikari asked.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise." Hikari promised.

"Shinji," Asuka answered

A load "WWWHHHAAAATT" was soon echoing across the city

Meanwhile, after getting thier hearing back, the two stooges were trying to pry all the information out of Shinji about the houses current celebrity, Ami Katsuragi; who had gone out to avoid all the question.

"Come on Shin-man, tell us about her." Toji demanded.

"I really don't know what to tell you that you don't already know." Shinji answered the two.

"Oh come on," Kensuke interrupted, "You live with her and her daughter, how can you not know something about her?"

"It's like I said, she's kinda like Misato only a little bit older." Shinji answered. The torture session had been going on for a while and it didn't look like it was going to end soon. Shinji was actually glad for Asuka, she didn't have to put up with these two and their never ending questions.

"Come on Asuka, tell me about her." Hikari asked for about the third time.

"I already told you everything I know about her," Asuka answered. Sure Hikari was her best friend at the moment, but right now she was getting kind of annoying.

Hikari might not look as good as some of the girls in the school, but she could out drive a grown up when she got into a race game. In fact she held most of the top positions in rank on most of the racing games around town. When it came down to it, Hikari Hokari could drive the pants off anyone, and she knew it. She had seen full grown men fall to her skills behind the elecrotonic wheel, and she almost lusted to get behind the wheel of a real car. She could almost count the number of days until her father took her for her written exam.

When she had first gotten behind the wheel of a go-cart, she won the race. Her father, and everyone else for that matter, called her a natural. She was almost a legend at the track.

And now her idol was in town, and living with her best friend, and was going to teach her how to drive.

"Look, I'll see if I can get her to take us somewhere, or to take you home, Okay?" Asuka told her friend.

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask her," Asuka assured the crazed girl. She had no Idea what she unleashed.

D-Day.

It was almost time, almost time to put all their training in working together to the test. They would have to predict each others moves and move the same way, they would have to breath the same and act the same. Finally the order came to launch.

The evas rocketed up the catapults. Right before they hit the surface the lock disengaged, sending hem flying into the air. Each eva threw the spear that it was equipped with. They landed on opposite sides of the angel, at that instant a field formed between the two, splitting the angel in half once more. This time the evas where in perfect synchronization, every move was made together. Pick up pallet rifles that had been sent up, the pair opened fire on the two halves of the angel. They then sprung away when the angel returned fire with lasers. Back flipping along the roads, it was then they saw there chance, the angel started to reform. The pilots leaped at the angel, landing a kick on the core, right when it was reforming into one. The explosion that followed was tremendous and blew both evas away from it. They landed on the middle of the city.

Every one in NERV was cheering and celebrating, they had defeated another angel. Sure there was work to done, part of the city had to be rebuilt again, but right know they could celebrate and let out a breath that they had been holding all week. This angel was the one that had scared everyone the most, it was also the one that lived the longest.

'Five down, ten more to go.' Gendo thought to himself. He had been looking back the last few days and reexamining his life up to this point. Ever since he and Rei had talked on that hill top, he had been thinking. Returning to his office, he saw that the report on the third child had been delivered. The report contained everything from where he went to the phone calls that he made, including transcripts.

TBC.

Finally, It's done. This is the longest chapter that I have written, 13 pages long. I hope that you are all satisfied. I wrote the battle about twenty times, I even had it out to a page and half, but decided that is was too long.

On another note, My other stories are ready to be published. They should be out the same day as this chapter.

Until next time,

Keep you stick on the ice.


	10. Chapter 10

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter ten. I hope the you all enjoyed 9 as I don't plan on writting a chapter that long again, but you never know what may develop. In this chapter I will be fullfiling a promise that I made several chapter ago. If you don't know what it is, go back and ead through it again.

Warning, rough language ahead.

Any way, I don't own any of this. Though I wish that I did.

On with the story.

Yui's Revaltion. Chapter 10

A few conversations.

Gendo sat at his desk going over reports. The angel had been defeated several hours ago, taking a good portion of the city with it. Now the work crew where starting to rebuild the city. Looking down at his desk, he saw the report on the Third Child. Putting it aside for now, he got down to the other reports that where a part running a massive organization that was charged with saving the world. He would get to the report about the third child later.

Misato's apartment.

The pilots had just returned home from defeating the last angel. After a debriefing and a shower, all they where looking forward to was a nice long nap. Piloting always took a lot out of them, and this one even more so. There was one thing that would override the need for sleep.

"Hey Shinji, do you think you could make something to eat." Asuka asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"I'll fix something Asuka," Ami said, "I think that Shinji is in the same state that you are in right now."

It was about this time that Shinji also flopped down on the couch next to Asuka. The two made eye contact and gave each other a little smirk. "Thank you Ami," the pair said in synch.

Ami looked at her daughter who had just came in on her new crutches. "I think that the training worked, Misato."

"I think so too." Was the younger Katsuragi's reply.

Ami then went into he kitchen to get something ready to eat. The two pilots where glad that her cooking skills where better then her daughters, Misato had some how burn Jell-o a few days ago. It wasn't long before Ami had made a simple stir fry for the two pilots to eat. After that they slipped into their bedrooms for some sleep.

Gendo's office.

It had taken several hours to get through the mountain off paper work that he was unable to pass off to others. 'If there is one draw back to running a giant organization to save the world, It's paperwork,' the man thought to himself. And not only that, the committee was breathing down his neck again. It seemed like he couldn't get a break. Looking at the last reports on his desk, he decided that they could wait till tomorrow.

Misato's apartment.

Penpen was eating the fresh fish the Ami had bought him the day before with abandon. Fresh fish for him was a treat that he rarely got as it was expensive. After swallowing on of the fish, he looked on as the funny specking red head and the food bearer came into the house, followed by his owner and the owners mother. He could tell that they had defeated the bad thing, he was able to watch the battle from the roof top while drinking a beer.

Shinji and Asuka drug themselves into the apartment. It seemed that fighting an angel always made hem dead tired. One of the good things about ending up in the hospital after a battle was that people let you sleep, anything else and you had to obey the alarm clock. Shinji remembered the first time that he and Asuka ha actually slept in the same room. It had been on the carrier after defeating the sixth angel. The two didn't even have time to get out of their plug suits, though Shinji had depressurize it before falling asleep. Wearing a girls plug suit was extremely uncomfortable, unfortunately, the ship that he had left his clothes on had been sunk, leaving him with only the plug suit to wear.

The two pilots collapsed bonelessly on to the couch. Making themselves comfortable, it wasn't long before the two were asleep.

Misato and her mother came in from the kitchen and saw the two pilots on the couch. A smile came to their faces when they saw the position that they where in. Asuka was almost curled up on Shinji's lap while Shinji rest on the arm rest. Misato went to get her camera to get a picture of the couple. After taking a few pictures of the two, there was a knock on the door, Ami went to answer it.

Opening the door, the older Katsuragi was surprised to see Arael. The angel looked like she had been crying for awhile. Ami let the angel in and sat her down at the table. "You watched it, didn't you," Ami asked.

"Yes, I did." Areal responded. "I wanted to see what Israfel one last time. He used to sing to me when I was younger," the angel went on.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Ami consoled her.

"I know, I don't hold it against you, or the pilots," Arael stated. "It's you or them."

After a long pause. "What happens when and angel dies," Misato asked as she came back into the room on her new crutches.

"No one knows," Arael responded. "None of us have been killed before. Father once told me that if we were to die, we would become nothing; floating in a vast expanse of nothing for the rest of eternity. The only way for us to be recalled was for either him or Lilith to call for us."

"What happens if Adam is killed," Ami asked.

"We will continue to live on," the angle responded. "Though my brothers obey him, we are not connected. My brothers would still come after you in revenge if you killed him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Misato said on seeing the angel's face as she told them what would happen. She had dropped her head and her voice had gotten softer as she had spoken, it obvisoly pained her to talk about it.

Arael never had really talked about her family, she just said that she hadn't seen them in a very long time. Ami decided to try and cheer the angel up.

"You said that your brother would sing to you?"

"Yes," Arael answered. "He had the most beautiful singing voice. I remember one time when I was young, I was having nightmares he came into my room and sung me to sleep. It is one of the songs that I remember the most. I often sing it too my self when I have trouble getting to sleep."

"I take it that you do miss your family?" Misato asked.

"Two of them, yes. The others no," the angel responded. In the mean time one of the pilots had started to wake up.

Shinji found himself in a strange situation. Asuka was still asleep on his lap and he had to go to the bathroom. There was nothing he could that wouldn't wake her up, and he really had to go to the bathroom. He sat there for a moment to think, each moment the need to go got worse. After it got to a certain point, he decided to do something. He picked up the sleeping red-head in his arms and slowly moved out from under her. As he was setting her down, when she noticed that she was starting to stir. He knew that if she woke up, she could be really grouchy. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Penpen who had been walking by and put him in Asuka's arms. Telling the penguin to stay quiet, he rushed off to the bathroom to rake care of business.

Meanwhile, Penpen took stock of the situation. He was currently being held by the funny speaking red-head while she was asleep. This could be a bad thing as he knew that she had a tendency to toss and turn at night. All he could hope for was the food bearer to return soon and rescue him. In the mean time, he just enjoyed being held.

Soon though, Arael emerged from the kitchen heading for the bathroom. Seeing that some one was using it, she decided to sit on the couch. When she saw Asuka cuddling Penpen, she let out a small giggle. It was a funny sight. The penguin looked up at her with pleading eyes, asking her to free him and save him from a possibly horrible fate. The angel just walked over and placed her hand on Asuka's shoulder. Gently shacking the red-headed, the angel slowly woke her up.

Asuka slowly woke up. The first thing that she noticed was that she was holding something warm, and that someone was shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that Shinji wasn't there and that she was holding Penpen. She then saw the person that was shaking her, it was Arael.

"Good evening," Arael said.

"Hey," Asuka replied tiredly, "Where did Shinji go?"

"He's in the bathroom," Arael answered. "And I think that Penpen wants to be let go."

Asuka looked down at the penguin who she was holding close to her chest. He looked back at her with pleading eyes begging to be let go. Putting the penguin on the floor, Asuka watched as he ran off. The two soon heard the sound of his fridge opening and closing.

Soon Shinji came out of the bathroom looking relieved. He looked over and saw that Asuka was up and that Arael was next to her on the floor.

"Hey baka," Asuka called. "Why did you leave me with Penpen?"

"Because you where asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. You had started to stir, so I put Penpen in your arms and you calmed right down," the pilot of unit 01 responded.

"You put the penguin on my arms to keep me asleep?"

"It seemed the only thing to do at the moment," Shinji explained. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I had to go to the bathroom."

"I guess I can accept that," Asuka responded. "For now."

"I'll be right back," Arael said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Shinji rejoined Asuka on the couch. She went right back to where she was before, laying on his lap. Asuka found that she liked laying on his lap, mainly because it was warm and comfortable. It wasn't long before she felt his hands running through her hair, straighten it out. She felt content for the first time in years. Soon once again, both were asleep.

When Arael came out of the bathroom, she saw the couple laying on the couch, asleep. Going into Asuka's room, she got out a blanket and put it over the two. Making a quick check on Shinji, she could see that he was about to come into his own as a messenger. Looking down at Asuka, she could tell that there was a doubt in the back of her mind. She would have to confront her about it in the morning at school. Grabbing her purse and saying good night to the Katsuragi's, she went home.

NERV

Dr Akagi was working late again as was the norm for her. Only this time she was there on her own time, fixing records and altering data in the MAGI. It was a tedious task, all data being changed in the MAGI had to be approved by the three computers. Luckily they where cooperating tonight.

The good doctor was busy changing the phone records. She had made it so that any calls to eva unit 01 never showed up in any reports several days ago, Now she was working on a way to talk with Asuka's mom. She was having to almost rewrite the program from the start as unit 02 was different from unit 01. Scratching and taking a sip of her coffee, she went on typing at the hey board at an amazing pace. Glancing at a clock on the wall, she saw that she wasn't going to make it home in time again. 'Might as well make use of the beds provided for the senior staff,' She thought to herself.

Next day at school.

Once again the teacher was droning on about second impact causing most of the students to start to fall asleep. The heat was oppressive as usual, and was only contributing to the drowsiness of the students. It seemed that the teacher was not affected by the heat and just kept going on and on. It was then that the monatnany of the day was broken by the PA. "Would Asuka Sorhyu please report to the teacher lounge."

Getting permission from the teacher, Asuka left the room and headed for the lounge. Inside she that there where a few couches and chairs, along with a fridge and a coffee machine. Sitting on one of couches was Arael. "Good morning. Have a seat."

"Sure," was the red-heads reply. "Thanks for getting me out of that class."

"No problem," the angelic girl replied. "I happen to have a free period right now and there is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Shinji." Arael replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to know what you think about him." Arael replied to the Germans question. "I want to know if you have any questions or concerns about him."

"Concerns about what?"

"About him being a messenger like myself."  
uc0  
"Well there is one thing that I would to know." Asuka told Arael. "Will his eyes and hair change color?"

"No, they won't," Arael responded. "I know that you do have deeper worries about him, I can tell. I wanted to give you a chance to talk with me about him with no one interrupting us."

Looking down at her feet, Asuka thought for a minute. There where some doubts in her mind about Shinji. Sure he was a great guy and all, he knew how to cook and clean, and he knew what to do to cheer her up when she was down. She didn't know how he did it, but he did. The first time was when he held her when she was crying in front of unit 02 after she realized what had really happened to her mother. But there was something that was bothering her about him. It seemed like Arael knew that it was there, she was just trying to get her to admit it. "Well, there is something that is bothering me," Asuka replied.

"Okay, what's been bothering you?"

"First, can you tell me how old you are," Asuka asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know that it's measured in several digits," Arael replied. Seeing the look in Asuka face change as she mentioned it, she knew exactly what was bothering her. "Your worried that Shinji will out live you, am I right."

All Asuka could do was nod her head yes. She had been thinking about it, and it seemed like Shinji was going to out live her. Even if there was an after life, she wouldn't see him as he would be on earth for the rest of his days, never to see her again.

"You'll be able to see him, I can promise you that." Arael explained. "Even after you leave this life."

"How do you know?" Asuka asked.

"Do think that I spent all my time here on earth?" The messenger asked. "Because I didn't. Believe it or not, I have a house in heaven."

"You do," the young German asked perking up a little.

"Yes, I do," Arael responded. "Just don't ask me what it's like, I can 't tell you. But what that also means is that you'll be able to see Shinji even after you move on."

"I guess that your right," Asuka responded. "I was just worried that I would never see him again, but now I know that I will."

"Don't worry Asuka, It'll all work out in the end," Arael replied. Looking into the top part of Asuka's mind she saw that a great weight had been taken off her shoulders. She was relieved that she would be able to stay with Shinji, there was only one problem. Would he want to stay with her. Arael had a good Idea that he would because he had fallen head over heals for her almost from the instant that he had meet her.

"Thanks for explaining that to me," said Asuka.

"If that's all that you are worried about, you can go back to class," Arael told the pilot of unit 02.

"Do I have too, all the teacher talks about is second impact," Asuka grumbled. "I would rather kiss Penpen then go back to that class."

"I thought that you wanted to kiss Shinji, not a penguin." Arael teased. Asuka started to turn an interesting shade of red.

All right, I'll go back to class," Asuka grumbled, not wanting to be teased any more, she left for the class room. Getting to the class room, she was soon lured to sleep with the rest of the class

Gendo office.

The commander of NERV was reading over the reports of the children. Looking over the report of the third child, he saw that the third child was maturing and starting to grow more independent. That could be a problem for his plans as they required him to be submissive. The report for the second child wasn't much better. It seemed that she had almost suffered a mental brake-down, it was through the efforts of the Sub-commander, Major Katsuragi, and the third child that she had not gone over the edge. The report didn't say what had almost caused the brake-down, only that the cause was unknown. Little did he know that the report had been altered to hide the truth from him.

Misato's apartment, after school.

Shinji and Asuka had just gotten home from school that day. They had a nice nap during class, as most of the class had, including Hikari, the class rep. Taking their shoes off, they walked over to the couch and collapsed at the same time. Even with the nap during class, they were still tired after getting home.

Today was a lucky day for them. They didn't have a synch test that day, which made it a day off for them, now if they could only get Dr. Akagi to let them have Saturday off. Looking at each other they wondered what they where going to do with their time off.

"So, what do you want to do," Asuka asked Shinji.

"I don't know, what do you want to do," Shinji responded.

"I don't know, what do you want to do," Asuka replied.

"How about we go to a movie?" Shinji asked.

"A movie?" Asuka responded.

"Yeah, and how about something to eat after that," Shinji suggested. "I can afford it."

"This is sounding like a date, you do know that?" Asuka asked.

"Well, if you want to call it a date, you can." Shinji replied.

"I don't know, Shinji." Asuka replied. Her devious side was showing. "I don't think that were ready to take that step."

"If you don't want to go, its okay with me," Shinji replied. He sounded a little down when he said it though.

"Well then, lets get changed and go," Asuka said as she jumped up off the couch and headed to her room to change. Shinji just stared at her for a moment in shock. The girl had managed to surprise him once again. A little of the old Asuka was starting to show, not too much, just enough to make her interesting. And that was what Shinji wanted.

Later that Night, A semi-formal restaurant.

Shinji and Asuka were enjoying a nice dinner. The movie that they had chosen had been a horror that Asuka had chosen. It was actually pretty good, with very little special effects. During the movie, Shinji had wrapped his arms around Asuka during one of the scene's, and hadn't let go until the end, not that Asuka minded mind you. In fact she enjoyed it and part of her wanted to kiss him right there on the spot, but she had maintained her composer and not given in to the temptation. That could come later.

The restaurant that they were in served good food for a decent price. Shinji had heard NERV personal and several students talking about it. It seemed like the perfect spot for a date. Asuka was working way threw a stake while Shinji was enjoying the meatloaf. The two had talked while waiting the for the food. They had talked about where they had grown up, what they had done, places they had been, and who they had met. When the food had arrived, the conversation had died down. It was Asuka that had started it up again.

"I don't know what you see in those two stooges that you call friends."

"Well, they where the first ones that really talked to me about something other then eva," Shinji responded.

"I don't see that happenening with the four eye stooge," Asuka stated.

Shinji looked at her a minute before answering. "He started out like that, but he stopped when he realized that I couldn't talk about it. He still bugs me about though. It was my first couple of weeks at school that where the hardest."

"Why where they the hardest," The young red-head asked.

Looking down at his plate for a moment to think, Shinji remembered those first couple of weeks. "When word got around that I was an eva pilot, I had to avoid most of the girls at school. My locker was almost always full of love letters and other things."

"I can understand the love letters, but what other things did you find?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me third child, It could have been as bad as the stuff that I found in mine." Asuka commanded. She kept finding more then love letters in her locker. One of the things that she had found had been condoms.

"Bras, panties, condoms, photo's, videos, and pornography," Shinji answered with a strait face. Asuka was in shock at the list, if she had ever found any of that in her locker, the person would be dead. Apparently Shinji had taken it all in stride.

"What did you do with all that stuff?"

"At first I tried to return the underwear, but one of them started to put it on in front of me."

"What did you do then?"

"I ran, what else did you expect me to do?" Shinji asked. "Stay there and watch?"

"Stay there and watch like any other boy," Asuka responded.

"If I had, I would have gotten in trouble."

"What did you do with all the stuff that you found in your locker," Asuka asked.

"Well, I got rid of most of it," Shinji answered. "Misato told me to keep some of it."

"What did she tell you to keep," Asuka asked. She had an idea of what Misato told Shinji to keep, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Later that night.

Misato and her mother had gotten home about an hour ago. They had found the apartment empty, a quick call to section 2 had confirmed that the two had gone out together. Misato was getting better with her crutches, she couldn't wait to get off them though. Hopefully she would regain full use of her legs soon, she couldn't stand being limited in mobility. Her mother was having to pick her up from work everyday, and it annoyed her to end. On the bright side though, her car was getting much needed work done on it.

"So how did work go today," Ami asked her daughter.

"The usual unholy amounts of paper work," Misato responded. "What did you do today?"

"Made a few calls, did some shopping, and went for a drive," Ami responded. "I also made arrangements for the two cars to be delivered. They should be here in two days."

"That's good, did you pick up the hand books for the kids?"

"Got them yesterday, but didn't get a chance to give them to them. I'll give them to them tomorrow." Ami told her daughter.

Misato got up off the couch and crutched over the fridge, pulling out to beers she crutched back to the couch. Giving her mother one, she flopped down on the couch and opened the other one for her self. It had been a long day at NERV, the amounts of paper work had been astounding. Getting ammunition for the eva's was the biggest problem as each round cost several hundred American dollars, she didn't want to think about the yen conversion. A cold beer was just what the doctor ordered.

"So, when are you going to start teaching them to drive?"

"When they pass the written test, just like you did." Ami replied. "I'll be teaching them the same way I taught you."

Misato shivered at the memory of learning to drive. Even though it was hard work, some of the stuff she had learned had saved her life countless times around the world. She knew how to drive, but her mother can out drive her any day of the week. Soon the conversation moved on to other things as they waited for the two pilots to get home.

Later, outside the apartment.

Shinji and Asuka where right outside the apartment, they had both enjoyed themselves. Having taken the train to the nearest station, they had walked the rest of the way home.

"You do know that this makes us a couple, don't you?" Asuka asked.

"I guess so," Shinji replied. "Though I don't know who were going to break this to everyone."

"Well, your not officially my boy friend, yet." Asuka responded. Suddenly leaning forward, she gave Shinji a quick peck on the cheek. "Now it's official," she said as she went into the apartment leaving a shocked Shinji behind. Soon the shock faded enough for him to move, entering the apartment he walked right past Misato and her mother. Opening the door to his room, he got changed for bed and laid down. It was at this moment that he said the only thing since Asuka had kissed him.

"Wow."

School, the next day.

It was shaping up to be a normal day at school. The students where arriving for class, talking with friends out in front, and generally getting one with life. Rei Ayanami, one of the most exotic girls in the school due to her blue hair and red eyes, had arrived earlier and was already in her class room staring out the window as she always did. It was into this environment that Shinji and Asuka arrived.

What the young couple didn't know was that they had been observed the night before by several kids in their class. Word had gotten around quickly that they been on a date together. Of course the normal rumors where flying around. That they had slept together, that they where in engaged, and that they where a couple. Of course only one of these rumors was correct. There where a few more outlandish ones, but they where all wrong.

Asuka knew from the night before that a lot of girls still carried a torch for Shinji, and they where easy to spot among the crowd. It was the same for Shinji, he could spot all the guys who lust after Asuka, but none of them had been there for her, or knew her like he did. They knew things about each other that very few people knew, some of which would drive any of the normal students insane.

Seeing and feeling what the others felt, Shinji looked at Asuka. He saw that she ignoring all the attention that they were getting from the crowd of students. "I think they know Asuka."

"I know," Asuka replied, "they just want what they can not have."

"Well I that's true, though I think some of those girls are planning to do something."

"If they try anything they have to get through me," Asuka replied with some of her old fire.

"Oh before I forget, Ami told me to give this to you." Shinji told Asuka as he pulled out a drivers hand book. Asuka took the book and smiled, not one of her nice smiles, one of he smirks that made some want to go into a corner and cry.

When they finally made it to the class room, they could see that most off the class was already there. Asuka saw this as an opportunity to let the girls know that Shinji was hers and she was his. She give Shinji one warning. "Pucker up."

Hearing those words coming out of Asuka mouth startled Shinji for a second, before her found Asuka lips on his one. It was their first real kiss, an it was in front of the entire class. Dropping his bag, he wrapped his arms around Asuka, and for the first time realized just how small she really was. Sure she was a little smaller then him, she was also a lot thinner. He slowly deepened the kiss, not knowing what to really do. For Asuka the situation was different.

When Asuka felt Shinji's arms pulling her into a hug, she had also dropped her bag to wrap him up in a hug. It was then that she realized that these were the arms that had held her that night in front of her eva. Once again she found him warm and comforting, something that none of the other boys could. Of course none of them put their lives one the line. Shinji was not that great of a kisser, but he was sure trying. She found herself melting into the kiss.

For some it was the dropping of Shinji's bag, others saw it start, and others heard the gasps of other students. The common thing that they all had was shock from what they saw, Asuka and Shinji in a deep, romantic kiss. For some of the girls, it was their dream to be kissed like that. Shinji was slightly taller then Asuka, and had too lean down a little to Kiss her. All in all it made a very romantic seen. It was then that the teacher entered the room. "Excuse me you two, but I'm going to have to ask you stop so I can start class."

Asuka and Shinji suddenly jumped back from each other, blushing red as tomatoes. They hadn't thought that it would go that far, they had lost themselves in the kiss. Going to their seats, they prepared themselves for the wave of e-mails and instant messages.

After School. NERV.

It was another synch test, and this time it was actually relaxing. It had been a stressful day for the second and third child. From having the computer system go down because of the amount of e-mails and instant messages several times, the staff finally left it off, to the amount of work that the teachers had decided to pile on because finals were coming up. After all that, sitting inside of an entry plug covered in LCL while Dr. Akagi yelled at them to concentrate was very relaxing.

"Hey Rits, I think you should let up on them a little bit," Misato suggested to her friend.

"They need to concentrate to improve their ratio's," Dr. Akagi countered. "That's what these tests are for."

"I know, but they had a really rough day at school today, so take it easy on them for once." Misato responded.

"You know as much as I do how important these tests are," the faux-blond shot back, "we can't afford to go easy on them."

"Look we need to ease up on them sometimes, they're only kids," Misato argued, "We need to give them sometime to be themselves, or their morale will drop causing their synch ratio to drop as well. I've seen what low morale can do, or did you forget where I was for three years?"

"Okay, I'll let up on them a little," Dr. Akagi agreed, sighing as she gave in. "And no, I didn't forget."

Misato wasn't NERV's operations director for nothing. Having been in the UN for a while, she had proven herself in combat time and time again. Her reputation had been forged in the middle east, where for four years she led field operations in some of the toughest fighting that had followed Second impact. Starting out a simple 2nd lieutenant, she had quickly climbed the ranks to Captain. She made a name for herself almost as soon as she got there with cunning tactics and plans. Even the enemy started to respect her, calling her the purple-haired demon. Her call sign had quickly become 'purple demon'.

After the fighting had died down, she had been recruited by NERV to be in charge of operations. She started out by going to all the NERV bases and checking on security and getting to know what NERV was all about. It was a about a week before the first angel attack that she had been transferred to NERV HQ in Tokyo-3.

Shady bar, South side of Tokyo-3.

A man was sitting in one of the booths in the back, slowly sipping his beer. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt on underneath, while a pair of sunglasses kept people from seeing his eyes. Usually, nobody would approach such a man, this time something was different. A man in a suit came up and sat down across from him. "Are you ready?"

"As long as your guy doesn't screw up," the man with the beer replied.

"He's the best that we have to offer" the man in the suit replied.

"He better be. The last one didn't know what to do when the cops showed up."

"Are you positive that you can get away?"

"Look, there is only one driver in this world that is better then me, and that purple-haired bitch is somewhere else."

"Just making sure," the man in the suit replied. "Here is the information on the girl. Make sure you get her," he said he put an envelope on the table and left.

Later that day. Outside a mall.

Dr. Akagi had let the pilots go early as they weren't concentrating enough for her. Asuka had called Hikari and the two of them had hit the mall. Now they where waiting outside the mall for Ami and Misato to pick them up. They didn't notice a black car pull around the corner.

"I still can't believe that you kissed him in front of the class," Hikari told her friend for the twentieth time.

"Well I did," Asuka responded. "And I enjoyed it too."

The two girls continued their conversation while waiting for their ride. It was about this time that the black car pulled up in front of them, thinking that it was some one being dropped off, the Asuka ignored it. She ignored it until she felt something stab her in the arm. What ever it was worked fast, the last thing that she heard was gun fire followed by Hikari screaming.

Ami and Misato had just turned into the parking lot when they saw a man walk up behind Asuka and stick a needle in her arm. They also saw the same man pull a gun and fire twice at the girl that was standing next to Asuka. He then shoved her into the black car, after which the driver drove a way. "Mom, follow that car now, and don't lose it," Misato shouted as she pulled out phone.

"Right," ami replied as she shifted gears and drove after the black car.

After dialing the right number from memory, Misato yelled into the phone. "This is Major Katsuragi. Red-Storm, I repeat, Red-Storm. The second child has been kidnaped, the second child has been kidnaped. I am in pursuit."

TBC

Finally. I found the end, or is it the beginning. Oh well, I could go on, but I decided to end this chapter here because I didn't want to add on another five pages or more describing the events that follow, you'll get them in the next chapter.

On the other hand, I have several other chapters ready to go, and one story rewritten. You should see them soon.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	11. Chapter 11

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 11. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter with its cliffhanger ending. I think that I found out why my chapters are so long, I can't find the end. Finding the end of a chapter is turning into a pain.

Any way,

One with the story.

I don't own any of this.

Yui's revelation. Chapter 11.

The Chase.

"This is Major Katsuragi. Red-Storm, I repeat, Red-Storm. The second child has been kidnaped, the second child has been kidnaped. I am in pursuit."

Hearing those words sent section 2 into action. Apparently, section 2 had lost site of Asuka while she and Hikari where in the mall. It wasn't long before heavily armed helicopters where taking to the air and SUVs were taking to the street. If there was one way to bring down the wrath of NERV down upon you, it was kidnaping one other the eva pilots. There was also a call for an ambulance at the mall as the girl who had been standing next to Asuka had been shot several times. Meanwhile, Ami had stepped on the gas pedal and was following the car that Asuka was in.

"Hey, I think some one is following us," The man in the passenger seat of the get away car told the driver.

Looking in the mirror, the driver saw that they where being followed, by a purple car no less. Seeing the car get closer, he got a good look at the driver, and her purple hair. "It's that bitch, Katsuragi."

"What do you mean by that," the man next to him asked.

"She's the one that put me in the wall in Moscow," the driver stated. "Looks like we get to have a rematch." Laughing at the prospect, he dropped a gear and floored it.

Ami saw the car that they where following suddenly pick up speed and start to weave in and out of traffic. From what she could tell, the car was being handled well, too well for some ordinary driver. There was a professional behind the wheel of that car. "Misato, can you get an ID on the driver? That car is being driven by a professional, and I want to know what I'm up against."

"On it," Misato said as once again spoke into the phone. "I need the ID of the driver as fast as you can."

Working on it, ma'am, the tech on the other end of the line replied. We're pulling the images from the security cameras as we speak. We should have it soon.

"Get it to me as fast as you can," Misato replied. "There working on it. Can you keep up with this guy?"

"I might, he might know this city better them me," Ami replied. "His best chance would be to stay down on the streets, but he could easily cause a wreak to slow us down." All of a sudden the car made a hard right turn. Ami followed the car through the turn, missing a car in the process.

"What about the other children, have they been picked up yet?" Misato asked over the phone.

Agents are on their way to the third child right now, they should have him momentarily.

In the other car the passenger was yelling at the driver. "What do you think your doing, we needed to follow that street."

"If we go that way, they'll throw up road block after road block, we need to get out of the city first," the driver replied. "If we can do that, we can get out of here and deliver the girl to you boss."

"Okay, just don't screw anything up. We have to be at there at a certain time."

Misato's apartment.

Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji where studying. Well ,Shinji was trying to study while Toji and Kensuke bugged him about Asuka and piloting eva. "Come on man, what's it like?"

"I already told you what its like to fight an angel, it hurts," Shinji relied to Kensuke's question. It was then that the door to the apartment was kicked open and a dozen men in black suits came rushing in with guns drawn. The three stooges didn't know what was going on. Kensuke was about to ask what was going on when he thrown to the floor with a gun to his head, Toji ended up in the same position. Shinji had about eight man around him, all looking ready to kill. One of them pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Third child is secure, I repeat, third child is secure. Requesting transportation to NERV, my location."

"What's going on," Shinji asked.

"The second child has been kidnapped," the man with the radio replied. "We're here to take you to a secure location."

"WHAT," Shinji shouted. "Asuka's been kidnaped?"

"Correct," the section 2 agent answered. "Major Katsuragi is currently in pursuit."

"Do you know if she's okay," Shinji asked. "Was anybody hurt?"

"The second child has been knocked out," the agent replied. "A girl she was with has been shot."

"Do you know who it was, is she going to be okay?"

"Command, do we have an ID on the shooting victim?" A few second the reply came over the radio.

'The victim has been identified as Hikari Hokari, the man on the other end of the radio responded.'

"Hikari?" Toji shouted from where he lay pinned. "Is she going to be alright?" He was quieted when the section 2 agent pinning him pressed his gun harder against his head and told him to be quite. It was little known that Toji actually found the class rep as cute and interesting, he didn't want it spoiling his image.

The agent holding the radio thought the information couldn't hurt and asked for Hikari's condition. It was soon delivered. Agents on the scene report that she has been shot three times in the chest and is currently in critical condition. Paramedics have just arrived and are preparing to transport her to the nearest hospital.

Toji had a frantic look in his eye's when he heard the news, but couldn't do anything with a gun to his head. He wanted to be there, but he was held down. He then felt some one searching him, when they found his wallet they removed it. Hearing a noise from Shinji, he looked up to see his friend almost doubled over in pain.

Ami's car

Ami had been following the kidnappers through the streets of Tokyo 3. She had stayed with them though every turn, and wasn't giving up. The driver in front of her was good, very good. "Misato, any word on the driver?"

"Not yet," Misato responded as her mother took another turn. Reaching behind her, she pulled out service pistol, ejected the magazine to check it before sliding it back in and working the slide. Ami had never liked guns, but knew that her daughter was a very good shot, and with the way thing where going, she was going to have to use it.

'Ma'am, we have ID'ed the driver of the car,' the tech said over Misato's cell phone. Misato picked up her phone as the tech continued. 'His name is Kirk Spring. A former race car driver known for rough driving.' Misato relayed the information to her mother.

"Kirk," Ami said in a low tone. "That's the bastard that almost put me in the wall in London." The 1999 London rally was Ami Katsuragi's worst crash. Her car had been forced up on the wall and flipped over. After sliding for most of the straight away, the car started to roll. She almost didn't walk away from it. He had tried it again in Moscow in 2001, only this time Ami managed to avoid him, causing him to go into the wall, only this time he didn't walk away.

"Anything we should know about him?"

"Yeah, he's a dirty, no good, stinking cheater that will use any trick in the book," Ami responded. "The only thing is, I already know all the tricks, and how to avoid them. See if you can get us on the highway."

Picking up her phone once again, Misato Issued orders to fill her mothers request.

Gendo's office.

He was mad. Somebody had dared to mess with one of his pilots. Sure he might be willing to use them as pawns in his own games, but that didn't mean that he would let anybody else mess with them. He had issued a order, bring them in alive if possible. He wanted to know why somebody wanted the second child.

Misato's apartment.

It felt like something was stabbing him in the side. It was even worse then any pain he felt while he was in the eva. He didn't know what was causing it, all he wanted was for it to stop. What he didn't know was that someone else had picked it up as well.

Arael had been sitting in her apartment watching a movie when she had felt it. It was happening right now, Shinjis core was going through it's finale stages and would soon be active. She had to get there fast before anything happened. Luckily she lived only a few floors down from him so it would take too long. Or so she thought as she raced out her door.

Back in Misato's apartment, the agents were getting worried. They had let go of the other two boys after confirming that they weren't a threat, but the one that they had been sent to secure was currently on the ground in pain. They had called for an ambulance, but it would their helicopter would be there first, so the decision was made to take Shinji to NERV medical in the helicopter.

Arael had just come out of the stair well and on to the floor that Shinji lived on, only to be met by two men with guns pointed at her head. Quickly delving into the minds of the agents, she saw exactly what was going on. With Asuka kidnapped and a ring of heavily armed men around Shinji, she would have to work her way through them. "Excuse me, But I heard that someone needed a doctor, is there anything that I could do to help?" Arael watched as one of the agents talked into a radio that he had pulled out of his jacket.

"You heard right, come with us."

Arael followed the agent as one stayed behind to guard the door. Before she entered the apartment, one of the agents frisked her in a professional manner. When she finally got into the apartment, she saw two of Shinjis friends where seated against the wall with two agents standing over them while Shinji had been moved on to the couch. Rushing over to him, she saw that she wasn't too late. "Shinji, Shinji," Arael called out to him. When she saw him open his eye's, she continued. "Listen to me, soon your AT field will start to work. Once it does, you need to take control. It is part of you, make it that way." Arael felt the agents coming up behind her. What she had said must have set them off. She quickly threw up her AT field to keep them back. Toji and Kensuke just sat there and watched. they had never seen an AT Field before, and here was one of their teachers throwing one up like it was nothing.

"I'll try," Shinji gasped out. The pain was still unbearable, but he could start to feel something take shape inside.

Ami's car.

Misato had ordered several barricades raised to block the other car. She had been tempted to have them open one of the eva gate and raise one of the catapults, but that would have lead to a crash, and that was the last thing that they needed right now. Soon, if things went the way that they wanted, they would be on the high way where they could easily catch up with the car that Asuka was in.

Ami glanced down at her fuel gauge and saw that she had about three quarters of a tank, enough to go for awhile.

In the other car, Kirk was trying to reach the highway, if he could just get on Military Circle Route One, he would be home free. He could out maneuver Ami once they got on the highway, maybe even cause a wreak or two to slow her down. The only unknown was her car, how good it was and how it handled. His was a modified Lambugini, one of the fastest cars around. Seeing the entrance ramp ahead, he pulled on to it. He then dropped a gear and floored it.

Ami just followed him up, flooring her car and sending the car flying forward. It was only a matter of seconds before they where going over a hundred miles an hour.

Both drivers where in their element. They had trained most of their lives to handle cars at high speeds, and now they were calling on all their skills, no matter how old. The helicopter pilots watched the two former race car drivers race down the highway. Those that where old enough to remember saw the drivers slip back into their old styles of driving. Ami's car moved through traffic gracefully, while Kirk's car bullied it was though. The pilots saw that Ami was gaining on him, she was working her way forward slowly, just like she used to. One of the pilots pulled up along side the cars to pace them and to hopefully scare the other driver into surrendering. He was astonished at how fast they where going. They where breaking 160mph and still accelerating. News helicopters had shown up only to be left behind by the speeding cars, then they where also quickly grounded by NERV.

Kirk was weaving through traffic like a mad man. His passenger glanced into the back seat to check on Asuka, she was still asleep. "I can't believe that your boss wants this girl," Kirk told his passenger as he passed another car. "I mean can't he go to Germany and get a red-head?"

"What can I say," the passenger replied. "The boss wants this girl, so he gets this girl."

"Got another question, why did you shoot the other girl?"

"I wanted too."

NERV.

Dr. Akagi was working on how to get Asuka back when Maya got her attention. Moving over, she saw that several of the sensors near Misatos apartment had gone off. One of the patterns was Arael, the other had to be Shinji. It was happening right now and there was nothing that she could do. It was then that she felt someone looking over her shoulder, the person couldn't miss the information on the screen. She knew who it was with out even looking.

Apartment.

It felt like something was trying to escape from inside of him. The stabbing pain had stopped, only to be replaced by something else. Remembering what Arael told him, he concentrated on controlling it even though he didn't know what to do, this was all new to him.

Arael was standing over Shinji as he laid on the couch. The section 2 agents had stopped trying to get by the AT Field, and tried to radio for help, only to have their radios crushed by Arael. 'It won't be long now, hang on Shinji.'

All of a sudden Shinjis eyes shot open, and a orange hexagonal field appeared in front of him, fluttering like it was in a breeze.

Tokyo 3 General Hospital.

An ambulance had just arrived with a gun shot victim. The paramedics where soon wheeling the patient, a young girl with pig tails in. Doctors where soon around her. After a quick look at her, they took her to the operating room. A report was sent to NERV as they had been asked to be informed of her situation as her dad worked there. He was currently in route.

Ami's car, the highway.

It was almost like a race to Ami, only with slower cars all around her. She slipped threw traffic with a practiced eased, the vibrations of the car telling her that everything was working as it should. She still took her cars out to a track every week, but nothing could match up to the feel of working your way through traffic. It was a feeling that she missed. Another difference was that her daughter was sitting next to her with a loaded fire arm.

"Can you get me close?" Misato asked.

"You stick your hand out that window, and you'll lose your gun."

"Damn it," Misato swore. "I need to do something."

"Do you trust me?"

"What do you mean 'do I trust you'?"

"I think I know away to stop him, The only thing that I'm worried about is if his role cage can handle it."

"You can't be serious?"

"You got another plan," Ani asked her daughter. She knew that Kirk could drive dirty, and that he knew almost every dirty move in the book, but that was the thing, almost every dirty move. He had only been racing for a few years when second impact had brought all racing to a stop, while she had been racing most of her life.

"What if we could get him to slow down first?"

"If you can do that, do it."

Misato picked up her phone.

NERV, Section 2.

"You want what," The agent asked the person over on the other end of the line. "Let me get this correct, you want our craziest pilot to do something that has never been attempted in real life, only in bad movies?" Getting his answer, the tech relayed the orders.

Apartment.

Control, he had to get it under control. If he didn't he could easily kill someone. Reaching out, he tried to tell it what to do, it reacted, but only for a second. This time reaching out with his hand, he held it open palmed. Slowly closing his hand into a fist, it slowly came under control, it still fought him though. Along with is hand he tried to will it under control, ordering it to obey him.

Arael watched as he struggled. She had thrown up another AT Field to try and keep the others safe from the AT Field the Shinji was trying to get under control. For her it was the first time that she had seen an AT Field first form. When she was created, she already had full control.

Closing his fist once more, Shinji attempted to bring his AT Field under control. As his fist closed, the AT Field once again responded, only this time it didn't fight as hard. Once his fist was closed, the AT Field hovered right above him, not moving. He then willed it away, and watched as it disappeared. He could still feel it inside him, waiting to be used. Looking over at Arael, he saw that she was smiling.

Gun ship 608

Gun ship 608 had been following the chase for a while now. The pilot had always been a big racing fan, and for him, this was almost heaven. It was spoiled when his orders came. They wanted him to do something that had only been done in bad movies, and frankly he didn't think that his helicopter could do it, but he wasn't known as the craziest pilot in NERV for nothing and this was right up his ally. Nosing his Gun ship over, he went down to see what he could make his baby do.

Kirk's car

Kirk had felt the helicopter pass him. The pilot had to be mad to fly that low at that speed with all the traffic. He watched him fly under a road sign and then pull even with him on his right. The next thing that happened shocked him. The helicopter started to move towards him. With the rotor blades blocking the front, he tapped on the breaks to move behind him to pass, only to have the pilot anticipate him and start to cut him off again, forcing him to slow down even more. His passenger started to yell at him to go faster and get by the helicopter.

Ami's car.

Both Katsuragi's watched as the car in front of them and the Gun ship danced. It was working, they where slowing down. Ami kept on eye on the speed and hung back, ready to lunge forward at a moments notice, she got her chance when the other car slowed down to 90. Quickly catching up, she maneuvered to catch the car as it was going left. When the two cars made contact, she turned to the right, this caused the car to start to spin. When the cars where ninety degrees to each other, Ami dropped a gear and slammed on the accelerator, adding more spin to the car. It was a spin that even a professional couldn't get out of.

Kirk quickly tried to get out of the spin, but soon realized that he would have to bring the car to a complete stop to get out of it. And with that helicopter, he wasn't going to get far.

NERV.

The bridge crew had the chase brought up on the main screen. They watched as the Gun ship settled over the highway. It slowly moved out in front of Kirks car, the car didn't slow down at all. They watched in horror as a sign came up thinking that the pilot was going to crash. At the last second, he flew under it. Right after that they watched as the pilot maneuvered over to the right of the car and got down as far as it could. It then started to move to its left, trying to force the car to shoulder and into the median. The car slowed down enough to let the helicopter fly by and go around behind it only to have it start to move to the right. The helicopter pilot kept this up as he slowly slowed down. Once he had the car slowed down the technicians watched as the purple car being driven by Misatos mother came up on the left of the car. She slowly pushed the left rear bumper causing the car to slide. The driver soon lost control and started to spin. Luckily the car didn't start to roll or flip, it soon came to a stop with the Ami's car stopping right in front of it. Misato jumped out and ran at the car, gun at the ready. The passenger tried to run after he got out, but the Gun ship had stuck around and had a very nasty machine gun pointed at him, he wisely fell to the ground and got on his knee's.

Misato ran up to the car and pointed her gun right at the driver. Following her orders to get out and on the ground, he laid down on the ground. He was also covered by Gun ship that had just arrived. Misato opened the back of the car, finding Asuka still out, but alive. Pulling her out, she laid her on the ground as VTOL arrived. The airmen came out and took the red-head into the cabin. They where soon air born.

Apartment.

Shinji had fallen asleep after his ordeal. He was still on the couch, only this time he was covered with a blanket. The VTOL to move him to safety had just arrived. Arael was kneeling next to him, while Toji and Kensuke where still under guard against the wall. "Ma'am, we have to move the third child to a secure location," the lead agent told the angel. She looked at him and nodded that he could move Shinji. "You need to come with us also ma'am, orders." Arael nodded at this also. She got up and moved towards the door with the agents that where caring Shinji.

"Hey, before you go, can you tell me where Hikari is," Toji asked.

"She's at Tokyo 3 General. Last report had her in surgery," The lead agent said as he stepped out the door. Normally they wouldn't give out such information, but the kid did seem to care about her, always asking if she was okay or if they had any new information. The man had a son himself, and knew that the kid liked, if not loved the girl.

When the Agents had left with Shinji and Arael, the two stooges set off in a run for the hospital.

NERV Detention. Later that night.

Arael sat in a cell. There really wasn't much hear, only the bare essentials. Laying down on the cot provided, she decided to take a nap. It wasn't like there was anything that they could do to her that she had already gone through. Her only worry was Shinji, she didn't know how he would react to being locked up.

Shinji was slowly waking up. He found himself in a dark room with only a single source of light above. He was in a detention cell again, though he didn't know what for. He might have been detected when AT Field formed. It had been very painful, but he was glad that it was over. Sitting up, he felt better then he ever felt before, like he had more energy. Realizing that there was nothing to do, he decided to get some sleep.

In the control room, Gendo Ikari watched the two on the closed circuit television. They had managed to capture an angel in human form, but it seems that his son was now one as well. That in it self through all his careful planning out the window. The woman seemed to be a sleep, while his son was just waking up. He was tempted to throw Dr. Akagi and Lt. Ibuki in the brig as well, but they had a job to do so he had placed them under heavy guard. While he was watching the feed, a technician told him that there was a phone call for him, and that they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"This is Ikari," Gendo said into the phone. "What do want?" The technician watched as the commanders eyes got big and his mouth dropped open as he struggled to find words.

TBC

Okay folks, here's chapter 11. I hope that you enjoy it. I should have 12 out in a bit, hopefully next month. I should have several more chapters ready to go also.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	12. Chapter 12

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 12. I am currently writing a few chapters ahead right now, so that if I run into a period of writers block I can still put stuff out. Currently my muse is in over drive and is making me write. I hope to have a bunch of chapters done before the year is out, even though this chapter isn't due out until next year. One thing that I am not going to do, is release a bunch of chapters for the same story all at once.

On another note, I am looking forward to releasing another short story, maybe a one-shot. As to what it is, you'll have to wait for that. My head is full of Ideas, and I don't think I can write them all, so if anybody needs an idea for a story, don't be afraid to ask me for one.

I know that I put a lot of talking in here, I'm just trying to explain a few things so that everybody understands.

So, on with the story.

Chapter 12.

Yui's revelation:

"This is Ikari," Gendo said into the phone. "What do want?" The technician watched as the commanders eyes got big and his mouth dropped open as he struggled to find words. For Gendo, the voice on the other end was one that he had not heard for ten years, and it was mad. It wasn't long before Gendo said 'yes ma'am' and hung up. "Release the prisoners and have them escorted to my office."

Gendo's office.

Shinji and Arael stood before the commanders desk. Gendo was actually sitting up straight at his desk, looking at his son and the angel. "Do you two know why you where held?"

"I think it has something to do with what I am and what you son has become," Arael answered.

"That would be correct," Gendo responded. "In the eyes of this organization, you are the enemy. As the enemy of this organization, we are tasked with destroying you."

"I do believe that you would find that hard to do," Arael replied. "There is nothing that you can do to me that already hasn't been done." She had a lot done to her in the years that she had been on the earth.

"We know have the ability to kill you," Gendo responded. "For the first time, you can be killed."

Shinji just stood there, not saying anything. He really didn't have anything to say, he had become the enemy in the eyes of NERV. A target worthy of an eva, the only question was which one. It would probably be Unit-00. He truly didn't want to die.

"That is true," Arael responded to Gendo's threat. "For the first time, you mortals have the ability to kill me."

"As I said before, it this organizations task to destroy you," Gendo reminded the pair.

"Even after all I've done," Shinji finally spoke up. "You would still issue the order to kill me?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then you are truly more of a monster then the angels," Shinji responded.

"That is irrelevant, but new information has come to light that has changed my mind. You shall both be released."

Arael looked at Shinji. Seeing that the boy was stunned, decided to speak up. "Why?"

"As I said, new information has come to my attention. As to what that information is shall remain classified. You two are dismissed." After the two had left the office, Gendo leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long day with the second child being kidnaped and then finding out that not only was a angel living near his son, but that he was one also. The item that had topped it all off was the phone call that he had gotten. He did not doubt that she would carry out the threat that she had told him.

Arael walked a long with Shinji. Today had been a hard one for him, and at last it was over. They walked in silence as they headed towards the medical wing to see Asuka. She knew the boy cared for her, and that nothing was going to get between the two. She had seen the look in Shinji's eyes before, and it was one of confusion. "What's on your mind?"

"My father," Shinji responded. "Why did he let us go? It doesn't make sense."

"Not everything always makes sense in this world, trust me on that. I have seen wars fought for greed or other reason, sometimes because someone didn't like someone else. The eighteenth angel is truly the most destructive."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked.

"You see Shinji, I am the fifteenth messanger," Arael explained. "There are a total of fifteen messangers that where created by Adam, with him and Lilith being the first two bring the total to seventeen. When humanity was created by your mother they became the eighteenth messenger. So far it has been humanity who has been the most destructive of all, the only one to turn on itself."

"So humanity is the last threat?"

"That is correct. If humanity have survived my brothers, which I'm sure you will, you must face an enemy like none other that you have faced before, yourselves."

Shinji thought on this for a while. Knowing that he would have to face off against humanity in the end just didn't sit right with him. He didn't say anything until they got to the medical wing where Asuka was still asleep. Walking into the room he pulled up a chair next to the red-head and sat down. Seeing Arael wave from the door, he waved back as she left for the night. Taking her hand in his, he just looked at her. To him she was the perfect image of an angel, not the ones that attacked, but one of the biblical angels. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Arael had seen Shinji pull up a chair, knowing that he was going to stay the night, she waved good night and left to head home. Besides, she had to give a test in the morning. It was always a pain to come up with them, and then grade them.

The next morning.

It was the beeping that she noticed first, it was constant and steady. The next thing that she noticed was the weight on her right arm. Slowly opening her eyes she was blinded be the light that was coming in though the windows. Blinking her eyes to get used to light, she saw the thing that was on her arm, it was a head of brown hair. She wanted to move the head because her arm was asleep, but she decided against it. It wasn't long before sleep reclaimed her.

Tokyo-3 General hospital

Toji had wanted to stay all night, but wasn't allowed. He was back as soon as visiting hours started again. Looking in the room, he saw that Hikari was hooked up to several machines and that she was currently unconscious. She had been shot three times, luckily all had missed everything vital, except for one. One of the bullets had lodged near her heart, she was still listed as in critical condition. Kensuke had gotten the word out about what had happened and there had been a steady stream of students from their class to see her, all of whom had been surprised to see Toji there. Her family saw that the he cared for her and promised to keep him updated on her condition.

NERV Medical.

It was later in the day when Misato found time to visit Asuka. The doctors had sent her a message saying that she was going to be fine and that she was going to be released later that day. Taking a break to escape the mountain of paper work that came with saving the world, she had decided to look in on Asuka. Entering the room, she saw that Asuka was talking with Shinji. She hadn't heard what happened at the apartment last night.

"So it happened last night," Misato heard Asuka ask Shinji.

"Yeah, but I was more worried about you."

"That's so sweat of you," Asuka replied to Shinji. She was glad that the he did care for her, even though there was nothing that he could do to help her. "So, What's it like?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Shinji replied to her question. "It feels like it should be there, but also that it shouldn't be there."

"Can you use it?"

"From what I can tell, I can. Though I don't want to right now," Shinji responded to the red-heads question.

"Why not?"

"Because it might cause trouble."

"What might cause trouble Shinji," Misato asked from the door. The two pilots hadn't seen her by the door and where startled by her.

"My AT Field," Shinji answered. "It developed last night."

"I take that your okay then, and that you have it under control," Misato asked her charge.

"It is."

"That's good, by the way Asuka, you should be out later today."

"Why can't I go now," Asuka whined.

"Because its not my call, but I'll see what I can do," Misato replied to the Asuka's question before she stepped out of the room. She needed to think. Shinji was now an angel, something that she feared. Even though it was Shinji, she couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. She soon found her self in Dr. Akagi's office. Seeing that she was devoting all her attention to the screen, she decided to leave and come back later.

"You can use a cane now," the doctor told her friend as she walked out the door. Turning around Misato saw Dr. Akagi hold a simple wooden cane. Moving over to the desk she took the offered cane a sat down.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it," Ritsuko asked her.

"About Shinji, can he really cause third impact?"

"You already know the answer to that Misato. His mother already told you that."

"I know, it just that I found out that he developed his AT Field last night," Misato told the head if Project E.

"I know, We detected him last night during your little street race. The problem was that the commander found out."

"He WHAT," Misato shouted when she heard Ritsuko's comment. The faux blond maintained her composure.

"He was looking over my shoulder when he was detected. I haven't told him about his wife being the second angel yet."

"I can only wonder what that will cause."

Gendo's office.

He was still in shock from the call that he had received earlier. He didn't think that it was possible for the souls trapped within the eva's to communicate with the outside world. Yui must have hid it from him, but how did she know that Arael was an angel, and that Shinji had become one as well. There was only one way to find out, picking up the phone he dialed a number the he had pulled from his son's cell phone marked 'mother'. It didn't take long for the person he was trying to reach to answer.

"Hello," Yui asked as she answered.

"He and the angel have been let go," Gendo responded.

"Good, now we can have a talk that we need to have," Yui responded with ice in her voice. She was pissed, having her son abandoned by his father when he needed him the most had put him on the top of her shit list, along with what he had done with Rei Ayanami. She did see her as her daughter mainly because she was a direct clone of her in both forms, one angel and the other human.

"I don't know what to say Yui," Gendo stated. "I thought I saw a way to get you back, but apparently it was the wrong way."

"You damn right it was the wrong way," Yui responded. "There is a reason why I stayed in unit 01. I know that it hurt Shinji, but I expected for you to be there for him. Apparently I was wrong about that."

"Do you think that I wanted to abandon my son," Gendo shouted into the phone. "I did it to protect him, I didn't want him around me. If I had kept him around, the comittee would have used him against me. I couldn't afford that, and not and get you back."

"That is still no reason to abandon him right when he needed you the most."

"Damn it Yui, I didn't want him near the thing that took his mother. It's bad enough that he has to pilot it."

"So you did it protect him? I still don't buy it Gendo," Yui replied. "And your plan for a third impact, what about that?"

"It was to get you back, and I admit that it was wrong, but it was the only way that I saw," Gendo replied to his wife's question. "Besides the comittee would have started it in the their own way. I just came up with my own version. One that would get you back."

"So you were willing to destroy everything that I had done to get me back? Willing to defy SEELE?"

"I had to go along with their plans to keep both you and Shinji safe. If I hadn't, they would have taken him. At least he was safe."

"And how would they harm me, I'm in an eva," Yui asked her husband. He was making some very good arguments for what he had done. She didn't quite believe him on a few things, but she knew what SEELE was willing to do to accomplish their goals.

"They would have taken out the eva by activating the self destruct."

"And how would they do that with all the security around an eva?"

"Because about 20 percent of my security force is also in their pocket," Gendo replied. He had Dr. Akagi use the MAGI to do a back ground check on all applicants for NERV. She had managed to keep their presence to a minimum, but they where still there, and there was nothing that he could do about it, yet. From the positions that they where trying to fill, they where placing themselves in a position to take over the Geofront with very little resistance.

"I see, and what do you plan to do about that."

"Right now, nothing. I will take care of them in the future," Gendo answered.

"Good, I don't want them hurting my angel, even though it is kind of hard now."

"I wanted to ask you about that, how did you know that Shinji was becoming an angel?"

"Simple, his mother is an angel, making him an angel."

Gendo thought on this one. He knew that Yui was his son's mother, he had been there for the birth. But that would mean. "Yui... you're an angel?"

"Got it in one, but don't worry, neither one of us can start third impact. One was enough for me."

"Which angel are you," Gendo asked the soul trapped in unit one. He had trouble wrapping his mind around the part that he was married to an angel.

"The second."

NERV Lunch room.

Fuyutski sat looking at his sandwich. It was the only thing that he could see as seat to eat. He always wondered why they had hired out the cooking to Signature Services? They never had a good reputation, but they where hired by SEELE so they had no room to complain. He couldn't imagine what Yui was going to do to them for attempting to kill off humanity. Even if they where trying to force humanity to evolve, they where going at it the wrong way. Humanity was meant to evolve on it's own, not through force. Forcing evolution would only lead to disaster, Yui had told him that years ago.

Looking back, he thought of all the travels that he had done and all the students that he had taught. It was then that he saw a certain young man going through the line. Getting up he headed over to him. "Hello Shinji."

"Oh hello, Sub-Commander."

"Please call me Fuyutski," The aging professor asked. "What are you doing down here, if I may ask?"

"Well, the food down here is better then the food in the hospital, so I'm pick up something for me and Asuka," the young pilot replied.

"I'm not so sure that you should. This may keep her in the hospital."

"I know, but it's what she asked for."

"You know that there is a restaurant closer to the hospital," The former professor informed the pilot.

"I know, but Asuka asked for this. I think she asked for it because of what it is," The pilot replied. "Bratwurst and sauerkraut."

"I guess that is a little hard to come by here, and that our German pilot would want something that reminds her of home," Fuyutski gave in. Though Tokyo 3 had many different restaurant from all over the country, there where very few German ones. "I heard about what happened last night, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shinji replied. "I feel better then I have before. That's about the only difference from before."

"That's good to hear," Fuyutski assured the pilot. "Your mother would be proud of you Shinji. You have gone through so much."

"I know sir. She told me so."

"That's good. Why don't you bring that to Asuka before it gets cold," the sub-commander said pointing to the box that Shinji was carrying.

"I will. Thank you sir," Shinji replied as he walked back to Asuka room

Dr. Akagi's office.

Dr. Akagi was at work in her office, trying to work out something with the evas once again. She had finished her report on Asuka, saying that she was free to go. What she didn't expect was the knock on her door from the first child, Rei Ayanami. "What can I do for your, Rei."

"I know that you hate me, but you are the only one that can help me," the pilot of unit zero replied.

"How do you know that I hate you?"

"It is in your eyes. I see it every time you look at me," Rei informed the doctor. "But you are still the only one that can help me."

"Oh, if you know that I hate you why am I the only one that can help you?"

"Because you know of my origins," Rei replied. "As such, it makes you the most obvious choice to help me with my problem."

"Why not go to the Commander," the older snideley woman asked.

"I believe that he would have me replaced, and that is part of the problem."

"Okay Rei, I give. What is your problem?"

"I believe my purpose to be flawed," Rei responded. "I also have feelings that I do not understand."

"I can see why the commander would have you replaced," the faux-blond responded. "Can you tell me about these feelings that you have been having?"

"I feel that everyone should remain separate, and I want to help keep them that way."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"I do not know how, but when I look at the pilot Ikari, I feel that I should protect him and hold him," Rei continued.

"Anything else?"

"I feel that my current residence is no longer adequate, and so are my cloths."

'This is a new turn of events,' Dr. Akagi thought to herself. 'I guess our little Rei is finally learning that there is more to life then piloting and the task that the commander has set for her. This could be the monkey wrench that we have been looking for.' "I'll see what I can do about moving you out of your apartment. As for your cloths, I suggest that you talk to Asuka about that. She knows more about fashion for people your age then I do.

"As for your feelings for Shinji, I think that they may come from your genetic donor, Yui Ikari. Let me guess, you get mad when the commander ignores him, or puts him in danger?"

"That is correct."

"Then That's your answer. You see him as your son that you never had, and wish to protect him from the dangers in this world."

"Would it be better if he knew of my origins?"

"No, it would, at least not right now. Is that all?"

"Yes it is. Thank you Dr. Akagi."

"No problem, and you are right,"

"About what," The blue haired pilot responded.

"About me hating you," Dr. Akagi replied. "You represent everything that I hate, but I have a feeling that is changing."

Rei did 't respond, instead she simply walked out the door. What Dr. Akagi couldn't see was the slight smile on her face as she left the office.

Tokyo 3 General Hospital.

Once Asuka had gotten out of the N.E.R.V. hospital, she had dragged Shinji straight to see Hikari. Shinji had waited to tell her what had happened to her friend for a good reason, he didn't want her leaving the hospital too early and have the doctors chasing them across the city. As it was, Asuka had cursed the transportation system several times in every language that she knew. All she knew was that she had to get to the hospital as fast as she could, and Section 2 was no where to be seen. You would think that with an attempted kidnaping of a pilot, they would be riding around in a armored SUV. But NERV being what it was, they where using the rail system and their own two feet.

Little did the two pilots know that they where being watched from every angle that NERV could use, including the tracers that they had embedded in their shoes. Currently they were trying to get a satellite tasked solely to them. Or that there was a tactical response team ready to be deployed in 30 seconds just for them. It wasn't long before they where at the hospital.

Rushing up to the right floor, Asuka and Shinji found Toji still standing in front of her room with his back to them. The main thing that stood out to the two pilots was the empty bed.

TBC.

Once again another cliff hanger concerning every bodies favorite class rep. An another note, things will begin to pick up here in a bit. there is a lot of time during NGE that is not shown, I will not be filling those spaces, unless you want this story to stretch out for about five years and over 200 chapters. Besides, I would run out of material before then.

This is a hint as to the place that I worked at a few years ago. Another hint, you probably heard them in the morning at about 8, shouting "I want to go back to..."

Until next time,

Keep you stick on the ice.


	13. Chapter 13

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 13. Believe it or not this chapter was written several months ago. I have taken the liberty of writing ahead by several chapters incase I get hit by writers block that stops me cold. This way I will be able to bring my stories while I try to over come my block.

Any way, I want to thank all those that have reviewed so far, you help has been great. I am a better writer because of you. Well, On with the story.

Yui's Revelation.

Chapter 13: Hospital

Any who thinks that I own this should go tell Gendo that he shall fail.

Rushing up to the right floor, Asuka and Shinji found Toji still standing in front of her room with his back to them. The main thing that stood out to the two pilots was the empty bed.

Asuka's heart sank at the sight of the bed with its perfectly folded sheets waiting for a patient to be placed on them. Slowly walking forward, she realized that she would never see her friend again, that another person had left her. This time though she was partially at fault because she was a pilot, and that made her a target for zealot groups that thought the angels came from the heavens to bring peace to the world. If Hikari hadn't been with her that night she would still be alive. She started to cry again, and once again she felt Shinji wrap her in a hug.

Hearing someone crying behind him, Toji turned around. Seeing his two class mates, he went over to them.

Seeing Toji come closer, Asuka noticed something about him, he was smiling. "What the hell are you smiling for you jerk,'' Asuka shouted causing several people in the hall to look at her.

"What do you mean," Toji asked.

"She's dead and your smiling. My friend is dead because of me and your smiling," Asuka shouted before she finally broke down. "She's dead and I killed her. If I hadn't invited her, she would still be here." Asuka said between sobs.

Seeing the red-head break down he decided to explain. "Actually, she's going to live."

"What," Asuka shouted grabbing Toji by the shirt as he had gotten close. "You better not be toying with Me You Jerk, or so help me, I will kill you. She cared for you, in fact I think she loved you."

"I just talked to the doctors a few minutes ago," Toji said holding his hands up as fast as he could trying to calm the enraged German. "They removed the final bullet and are bringing her down soon, honest."

"How do I know that your telling the truth," Asuka growled.

"Because I care for her also," Toji replied with a shout. Asuka was shocked by what he said. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, looked over her shoulder into the pools of blue that she could get lost in.

"Let him go, Asuka," Shinji told the Bavarian girl.

"Yes, please do," A man said from behind them. "Blood is always hard to clean up." Turning around, the trio saw a man on a cane. Toji had seen him around the hospital several times with some doctors following him around.

Later.

The trio had been joined by Kensuke as they waited for Hikari to come down from surgery. When she had, none of them where allowed in the room as she was still unconscious. From what they could tell, she just laid there, all they could do was look through the glass and wait. Once again, students from the class came to visit and leave flowers. Shinji and Asuka had also gone out to get some flowers for the girl. All they could was wait for her to wake up. They waited in the waiting room fro the news that she was going to be okay.

In time everybody started to get hungry, so Shinji decided to head down to get something for everyone to eat. While he was down there, he ran into the doctor from earlier. "I see from the lack of blood on your cloths that your girlfriend didn't kill the other boy."

"Yeah, she backed off," Shinji replied. "She's just worried about Hikari, that's all."

"Ah yes, the Hokari girl. Nothing really wrong with her, just a bullet near the heart, no real biggy," the doctor replied.

"I just hope she makes it. Asuka's been depressed about her getting shot, thinking that it was her fault."

"It's not, people get shot in this city all the time, your friend just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," The doctor replied.

"Not really," Shinji told the doctor. "Asuka and I are both walking targets. Hikari was shot when Asuka was kidnaped."

"Why are two kids your age walking targets?"

"Because, we're the only ones who can do what we do," Shinji informed the doctor. "We're the only ones that can pilot eva."

Hikari's Room

Slowly things came to her. First it was the weight of the sheets and then the steady beeping of a monitor of sorts. Thinking back she tried to remember the last thing that she could. the thing that can to her mind was lying on a sidewalk in a pool of her own blood after being shot. Opening her eyes, she saw the white tiles of a hospital. Looking around she saw that she was surrounded by all types of equipment, and flowers. She then noticed a slight pain in her chest, moving her hand over to it, she winced when her hand came into contact with that point. Seeing the call button for the nurses, she pressed it. It wasn't long before a nurse arrived.

Walking into the room, the first thing that the nurse saw was that the girl was awake. stepping outside for a second to call a doctor, she approached the girl that was under her care. Seeing that she was wondering what happened, she told her that she gotten out of surgery a few hours ago to remove a bullet that had lodged itself near her heart, and that a young man had been waiting for her and had only left when waiting hours ended, but was back when they began.

Meanwhile Toji and Asuka where sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Hikari. So far they had been told the same thing, that they where waiting for her to wake up, and that they would be informed when she did. It wasn't long before Shinji came back into the room with the orders. Passing them out, they continued to wait. It wasn't long before a doctor came out to tell them that Hikari was awake. "Can we see her now." Toji asked.

"You can go and see her now." The doctor responded. "Just be careful, she's still weak." After being thanked he watched as the trio set of for the room where the girl waited for them.

"Hikari," Asuka almost shouted as she entered the room with Shinji and Toji trailing behind her. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Hey Asuka," Hikari greeted her friend. "Hey Toji, Shinji."

"Hey Hikari, How are ya feeling?" Toji asked.

"Kind of tired." Hikari answered. "It feels really weird though, being shot."

"I'll bet." Asuka told her friend.

"Any word on when you'll be back?" Shinji asked the bandaged girl.

"No, they haven't told me when I can get out of here." Hikari answered.

"Don't worry, Hikari. I'll be here the entire time that I can for ya." Toji told the girl that he liked. He had been there for as long as he could, waiting for her to wake up.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked Toji. "What about your sister, I know that you worry about her?"

"I'll still check in on her, don't worry about that."

"Thanks,"

NERV Detention.

Slowly waking up, he found himself inside a chamber of sorts. Looking around, all he saw was white walls with a round door. Seeing a window in the door, he went over to see what he could. From the window, he could see grey walls and not much else. Grabbing the wheel on the door, he heard a voice. "I wouldn't open that if I where you, that is if you value you life."

"Who are you?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here." The voice replied. It belonged to a man from the sounds of it. "You are going to answer everyone of my questions. Truthful answers will get you a reward, while lies will get you pain. Now tell me, why did you kidnaped the second child?"

"Screw you pal." He replied to the voice. "You ain't getting anything out of me." The response was almost instant. Hearing a sharp hiss, he felt his ear's pop as the air pressure changed, rapidly. It soon started to hurt. The pain kept growing as the hissing continued. Finally, when the hissing stopped, he could barley stand due to the amount of pain in his body.

"Now that wasn't the right answer." The voice came back. "But now you see what happens when you lie. Now tell me, why did you kidnap the second child?"

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you." Once again the response was a hiss, followed by pain. This time he couldn't keep his feet under him and fell to the ground, adding pain to his body. Finally, the hissing stopped, and the voice asked it's question again. "Was hired too, my boss told me to do it." once again the his was heard, bracing himself for even more pain, he was surprised when the pain started to let up. It was then that he realized what he was in, a decompression chamber.

"See, when you give me an answer that I like, you get rewarded. Now tell me, who is your boss?"

Out side the chamber, Gendo sat at a desk and watched as the man once again screamed in pain for his answer. After he stopped screaming, he once again asked the question, and got the answer. The man in the chamber started to answer truthfully from then on. When they got the pressure back up, he gave him some pain killers, and from there he gave him alcohol. It was easy to get the needed information from him then.

"What are you going to do with me?" The man asked.

"That will be decided later." Gendo replied. He knew the man's name, but it meant nothing to him. Turning the microphone off, he turned toward the other man in the room, Kaji. "Find me those people."

"Yes, sir." The unshaven man answered before leaving the room to fulfill his orders.

"What are you going to with him?" Dr. Akagi asked. She had been the one making sure that the man was kept alive.

"Get him to a cell. I might have a use for him later."

Misato's office.

Sitting behind her desk, Misato was currently working her way through her daily paper work when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up from her desk, she saw that it was none other then Kaji. The man still looked like he did years ago. "What do want Kaji?"

"Can't I drop in and see how your doing?"

"As you can see I'm very busy, so say what you have to say and then leave."

"I was wondering how Asuka is doing." Kaji replied. "After all getting kidnaped and all."

"Last I heard, she was heading to see her friend that was shot. She dragged Shinji with her."

"That's good to hear, Any news on the driver?"

"He talked, apparently he was just hired to drive." Misato responded. "He even asked how Hikari was doing."

Hills over looking Tokyo 3

Arael stood behind the railing that ran along the edge of the cliff. Looking out over the city, she looked back on all that she had seen in her life. She had seen the best and the worst of man. Looking back, she remembered the French who invaded Normandy along with others in a desperate attempt to free their country. She remembered the American soldier writing home to his sister during the Battle of the Bulge in Belgium. She remembered when 300 hundred men stood alone against impossible odds, giving their lives so that others may live. The American Civil War had been fought before her eyes, she could still see those men march across that Pennsylvania field into the mouth of a dragon. Her ears had heard the last notes of 'Nearer, My God, To Thee' played by Wallace Hartly and his band as their ship slowly slipped beneath the waves on the cold April night in 1912.

She had seen firemen run into burning buildings, and whole cities mourn for their loss when one did not come home. She remembered seeing men kill others for the joy of it. She was only a few yards away when man took his first steps on another heavenly body. The struggles of those that just wanted to live also came from her memory.

The city looked peaceful from her perch high above. Even though it was a city built for war, there was still life to be found here. Children where running around a park with their parents watching over them. The city was at peace at the moment, an all too rare event these days. Looking out over the city put her mind at peace. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone any more.

Rei Ayanami had once again found her self up on the cliff that ran over looked the city. Once again she found herself wanting to protect these people from the angels. It was always like this. This time, she felt something different. The person next to her felt differently then everyone else, in fact she felt like an angel , but that couldn't be an angel as the alarms would have gone off. Maybe she was waiting to attack, looking at the city that she was going to destroy.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ms. Ayanami. I'm not going to attack this city." Arael said as she turned from her view and started down the hill, leaving a confused 1st child behind her.

Gendo's office

It had been about a day since he had last talked to his wife. He had tried to explain why he had done what he had done. Knowing that she didn't fully accept what he had said, he tried to find a way to prove what he said was true. looking down at his desk, he found the answer in front of him.

TBC

Okay folk, short chapter this time, short for what I usually do. Do any of you know what it takes to punch out a chapter this big, or what it takes to keep the story alive, and the massive amounts of over time I have to pay my muse for this?

Anyway, I hope that everyone is enjoying this. Please keep leaving reviews.

Until next time...

Keep you stick on the ice


	14. Chapter 14

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, time for the fourteenth chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter, because here we go again.

Yui's Revelation

Chapter 14: Back to school

It had been several days since Hikari had gotten out of surgery, and she was finally being released. Her family was there as she was wheeled out of the hospital by Toji. She was under orders to take it easy for a few days, but that she would be fine in a few days. The entire class had managed to visit her during her stay in the hospital, and Toji had kept her up to date on the assignments. 'He really is a nice guy, even though he tried to hide it'.

"Here we are" Toji said as he wheeled her up to the car that was waiting. Helping Hikari into the car, his heart almost came to a stop when she smiled at him. He really did like, and it had taken her getting shot for him to realize it. He could be an idiot at times.

Shinji and Asuka had wanted to be there, but they had been dragged in for a sync test.

Next week; school.

Hikari had finally been allowed to return to school. Pulling on her school uniform, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. To her surprise, she saw Toji waiting for her outside her home.

He had given her room, but had always been close by. Apparently he had fallen for her like she had fallen for him. Her father was worried about her dating him, but all fathers are like that when their daughters are her age. The two were soon on their way to school.

Shinji and Asuka where currently running on their way to school, once again almost late. Apparently the power had gone out for long enough last night for the clocks to reset. Dr. Akagi must have been working late last night. Running into the school, the two ran up the stairs. Asuka was looking forward to the class trip to Okinawa that was coming up in a few weeks, and the information was being handed out today.

Shinji had a feeling that they would not be going on the trip, besides, it would be a perfect opportunity to catch up on all the work that he missed because of piloting Eva. Running into the class, he rushed to his seat, he got there just as the bell rung. And thus the students of Tokyo 3 began another day.

NERV

Fuyutsuki was in his office doing paper work. As Sub-commander he was in charge of ordering supplies for the Geo-front. Everything from food to ammunition for the Eva's was ordered from his desk. Taking a short break from the paper work, he glanced around his office. He saw all the pictures that adorned his wall. Not all were pictures, some were degrees and awards, but it was the pictures that reminded him of why he was here. One picture out of all of them stood out the most; it was of two women holding their children. One had short brown hair and green eyes while the other had red hair and blue eyes. It was the only picture of the two of them together that he had. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Rei Ayanami entered the office. The blue haired pilot had just gotten done with a synch test and was getting ready to head back to school. She had a few questions that needed to be answered, and she knew that the Sub-Commander could answer them.

"What can I do for you Rei?" Fuyutsuki asked. He knew that some people were afraid of the first child, but he had always seen her as a grandchild that he never had. Very few people knew that the Sub-Commander had been married years ago. His wife had died in a car crash driving home from the store.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Yui Ikari."

"Ahh yes, Yui." The aged professor said leaning back in his chair. "She was like a daughter to me."

"Is it true that she was also the angel Lilith?"

"To the point as always I see." Fuyutsuki said with a slight laugh. "To tell the truth, yes, she is Lilith, but she is also Yui Ikari. They are one in the same."

"Then what does that make me?" Rei asked. Her conversation with the angel had made her question her life. If she didn't have the soul of Lilith inside of her, then what did she have.

"It makes you your own person." Fuyutsuki answered. "You are Rei Ayanami, not Lilith. Though you are a clone of her, you are yourself. Nothing can change that."

"But does that mean that my purpose is wrong?"

"I guess it does." Fuyutsuki responded. "You'll just have to find a new purpose now."

"How will I do that?" Rei asked.

"That is one question that you will have to answer for yourself."

Gendo's Office.

Gendo Ikari currently had a problem. It wasn't that his wife was the angel Lilith, he still loved her and would never stop. Even though he would probably be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life, he still loved her. It actually made sense that Yui was Lilith as strange things where always happening around her. One of his problems was that he had to find a way to make her happy. Another of his problems was that the second child had been kidnapped and section 2 had been rendered useless by a fast car with a good driver, and that NERV's popularity was in the toilet. Usually he didn't care about that, but for some reason, it was bothering him. Shouldn't people like the people that where saving them from being killed?

The first problem that he had to solve was security for the pilots. Section 2 would have to learn how to handle their SUV's at high speeds, luckily, there was a person that could teach them how to do that in Tokyo 3 at that moment. Picking up the phone, he called for Major Katsuragi; he needed to talk with her mother.

Tokyo 3 Speed Way

Ami was currently teaching several new drivers how to handle their cars though several of the turns on the track. Her current student was taking it slow at the moment to get a feel for the track. Zipping around the track at around 60 mph, she was glad that he had listened to her advice to take it slow at first. One of the other students hadn't listened and they were still trying to get his car out of the gravel. Telling the guy to pull into the pits, they let the pit crews practice. While they were doing this, a call came over the radio that Ami had a call from her daughter. Telling the driver to continue doing what he was doing, she got out of the car.

Heading over into the pits, she found a phone. "You called?"

"Yeah" Misato responded. "Yeah, I turns out that the commander wants to talk you about something."

"What would the commander of NERV want with me?"

"I think it has something to do with what happened during the chase last week." Misato informed her mother.

"I'll be there when I can, I'm kind of busy here at the moment."

"Actually, he wants you in his office as soon as you can."

"Let me finish up here, and then I'll head on down."

"Okay, I'll tell him that you're on the way."

NERV; Later

Ami was doing something that people rarely did in commander Ikari's office, she was sitting. Gendo's proposal was interesting. He wanted her to train all the NERV drivers in case another pilot was kidnapped and she wasn't around to give chase.

"If I did accept this, would I be able to bring in some people that I've worked with in the past?" Ami asked.

"I think that could be arranged, may I ask why?"

"I know people that are probably better than your people. I can bring them to look around and make needed changes." Ami explained. "I was the best because I had the best behind me."

"That is acceptable. Do you accept?" Gendo asked.

"Where do I sign?"

In another part of the geo-front, Misato was walking alone. She was finally back on her own two feet, and it felt good. The two training cars for the children had arrived last week, and she was doing better with her drinking habits. Reaching her office, she started to go over the paper work that had been delivered while she was away from her desk. After a few hours of filling out paperwork, she was done for the day and headed on home.

Arriving at her apartment, she walked in and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down. Her mother had been called into the commanders' office earlier that day, and was now working on something. "What did Commander Ikari want with you?"

"He wanted me to train the Section 2 drivers; he also gave me permission to reform the NERV motor pool." Ami replied. "I'm trying to track down some of the people that used to be on my team."

"You're bringing in your old racing team?"

"Don't see why not, they're the best out there." Ami answered.

"I'll have to give you that." Misato replied taking a sip of her beer. "Are you going to track down Pablo?"

"I don't know if I should."

"He's the best man out there for what he does." Misato reminded her mother. "Remember, that's why you hired him."

"You're right; I'll have them track him down."

"If I remember right, you're going to have to track down several of them."

Ami let herself laugh at that one. Most of her team had been on the wrong side of the law a few times, but never on the track. Her team manager, Chris Swint, would actually go to illegal street races to look for talent. One of his tactics for finding people who knew cars was to break something on an old car, something that could be fixed with bear hands, but hard enough that only a professional could spot it. One of the people that had passed his test was Pablo Cortez. He found the problem within a few minutes and fixed it just as fast. He was hired almost on the spot. While the league didn't like it, they went along with it as there were no rules against it. As a result, Katsuragi Racing had some of the best mechanics around.

Tanaka Horaki had been recruited the same way, only he didn't disappear into the shadows again like some of the others. He had fallen in love while working for Team Katsuragi, and had married her. His wife knew of his past, and he swore to her that he would never do that again.

With her list of personal to track down and contact, Ami sent it Section 2. They began their search for the newest members of NERV.

Restaurant.

Shinji and Asuka were out on a date once again. This time Shinji had chosen a medium class Restaurant, nothing to fancy. After dinner, the two were heading out to the movies. He was wearing semi fancy cloths, while Asuka was wearing her yellow sundress. She was starting to grow out of it, and tonight was the last time that she could possibly wear it as it was starting to get too tight.

So far nothing had gone wrong, and Section 2 was making sure that nothing would. They had increased their presence over the two pilots, but still tried to let them live normal lives. What the pilots didn't know was that there was a list of things that they weren't allowed to do, and parts of town that they were to be kept away from. Section 2 was taking no chances as several religious zealots had been seen in Tokyo 3 recently. Several of them had said that they would kill the pilots of the Evangelion's for killing Gods angels, and some of them might actually try to.

Shinji and Asuka had finished up at the Restaurant and were headed to the theater. Along the way they ran into to Toji and Hikari, they decided to go to the movies together, after all, there was safety in numbers.

The next day; NERV

Rei found herself standing in front of unit 01. The being that housed the soul that she thought she had inside of her. What did this mean for her? Does that mean that she is her own person and not a vessel for something else?

"Who am I?"

"You are Rei Ayanami, The first Child chosen to pilot an Evangelion."

Rei was startled and turned around. She saw a woman with long silver hair and eyes like her own. "What do you mean by that?"

"As Rei Ayanami, you are yourself. Nothing can change that." The women replied. "You alone must find out who you are by yourself, no one else can do that for you."

Rei was about to respond when she saw the woman turn and leave the cage. She wanted to ask more, she wanted to know what she meant by what she said.

School.

Word had quickly gotten around about Hikari and Toji. Some of the students couldn't believe that the two were a couple. The two just didn't seem to fit; the class rep just didn't date the class jock. The two didn't care, it was love and they knew it. Toji was even acting a little nicer, but he was still a jock. Hikari didn't mind that at all, it was what he was, and she liked him like that.

Shinji and Asuka were also the talk of the class, as the two where a known couple and Eva pilots. Rumors abounded about tests that they went through and other things, but a lot of them where just too farfetched to believe, like the ones about Asuka being pregnant by Shinji by order of NERV to create a super pilot. Such rumors where mainly ignored, but didn't go away.

Asuka was slowly returning to normal with the help of Shinji and the others. Arael was a big help also as she helped Asuka talk to her mother about once a week. The program just wasn't working with unit 02. Gendo had actually ordered the program to be a top priority.

When the teacher finally entered the room, the class let out a groan and prepared for the lecture that they had heard about a dozen times.

NERV

Gendo was worried. The scenario had been thrown out the window with one phone call. He was worried that SEELE would find out and act, so he had to play along for now. He needed a safe way to talk with his wife about this one in a way that there was no way for SEELE to listen in. He then called Dr. Akagi to his office, she might have an idea.

Dr. Akagi did have an idea, but she didn't know if it would work as the person that it depended on didn't like him very much. She also said that she would try, but made no promises. The problem also was that the person was currently teaching a history class. It was a simple matter for NERV to take care of; after all, they controlled the city. Finding a substitute teacher was no problem as NERV had a list of all the teachers in the area.

When Arael arrived at NERV, she was taken to Dr. Akagi's office.

"Hello again" The doctor said as the angel entered her office.

"Hello to you too, may I ask why you pulled me away from my class?" The angel asked.

"First, we need to go somewhere where there are no ears."

"I think I can do that." Arael replied. The next thing that Dr. Akagi saw was a bright flash, followed by darkness. In the middle of the darkness stood Arael. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Gendo wants to talk to Yui without SEELE being able to listen in."

"And you want me to help with this correct?"

"If you can. He's started to change because he feels that he has to prove himself to her again."

"He does, but I don't think that he can." The angel replied

"He's trying to save the pilots lives and the world by extension." Dr. Akagi fired back.

"I know, but look at what else he has done. All the people that have died because of him."

"He's trying to change, and SEELE has killed more people. All he wants to do is talk with her to get some advice on how to proceed."

"All right. If he wants advice, I'll do that." Arael replied after think about it for a moment.

Garage

Tanaka Horaki was doing something he loved. He was on his back under a car. It was an oil change this time, nothing fancy, just something to pass the time. He was surprised when one of the Section 2 agents came and got him.

Ami was in her new office. She really didn't like it though, as it didn't have windows, but the chair was comfortable enough. She watched as Section 2 agents brought Tanaka into her office. The man was shocked to see her much less learn that she was now working for NERV as an Instructor.

"So, you're getting the team back together for this?" Tanaka asked after Ami laid out her plan.

"Most of the team anyway, those that are still alive."

"Yeah, second impact killed a lot of good people. I heard that Gordon and Pablo survived though."

"I'm trying to get a hold of both of them." Ami told Tanaka. "Gordon is the best man that I know for garage management, and Pablo is the best man that I know with a wrench."

"Last that I heard, Gordon was living in a small town in New England running his own shop." Tanaka informed Ami. "Pablo is going to be harder to track down. I've heard of someone they call 'Padre' in New Los Angels that might be him."

"Still keep an ear to that world?"

"Of course, it's where I started out." Tanaka replied.

"Can you still fit in if you had too?" Ami asked.

"I might, why?"

"Because, if we're going to track down Pablo, we're going to need someone on the inside." Ami replied. "He would be suspicious of someone from the outside approaching him."

"So you want me to go to New Los Angels to track down Pablo?" Tanaka asked.

"That's right." Ami replied. "He knows you, and will listen to you."

"What about my daughters? Who will watch over them while I'm gone?"

"I'll do that. Besides, I think that I already met one of them. I think that her name was Hikari?" Ami responded.

"Short, with twin pig tails and looks like her mother?" Tanaka asked. Ami nodded. "That girl worships you. I think that she wants to be you. She's not that bad of a driver actually."

"So Asuka has told me." Ami replied. "I'll have to meet her at the go cart track sometime."

"She would love that." Tanaka said with a smile. "So when do I leave?"

"As soon as you can."

TBC.

Okay folks, once again another chapter has been written and published. The plot is starting to thicken. Pieces are starting to be sorted, and plans laid.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	15. Chapter 15

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, here we go again. Chapter 15 this time. As I said, the pieces are being sorted, and plot is thickening.

Yui's revelation

Chapter 15: Pieces.

NERV

Gendo stood in front of Unit 01. By his side was the messenger Arael. He had managed to convince her to let him talk to his wife. It was the only way to do so with out SEELE listening in. He had explained to Arael what he planned to do; actually it was more like she had pulled it from his head.

"Are you ready?" Arael asked the man that she held her hand out too. It was to be the first time that he had seen his wife in almost ten years.

"Yes." Gendo replied taking her hand. He watched as Arael reached out with her other hand to touch the evangelion. Anyone who was watching would swear that the commander was sweating. Things changed for him in flash.

Yui had spent ten years in unit 01. The evangelion that she had constructed with her own flesh. Her home was dark, just like the other souls. She existed in an endless void, floating, sleeping as she waited to be called upon. It was into this void that an old friend appeared with the man who was the father of her son. He had aged in the years since she had last seen him. Growing older with time as she remained ageless as she always had. "Hello Gendo."

"Hello Yui." Gendo returned the greeting. Part of him wanted to run and grab her in a hug, but another, a larger, held him where he stood. He had to earn the right to hold her again.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"I need some help." Gendo answered. "I need some help stopping SEELE."

"I thought that you could do that on your own?" Yui asked.

"Things have changed, and I fear some of them may be for the worst."

"And you are coming to an angel for help?"

"To me you are Yui Ikari, the women I asked to marry me. The same woman that I stood in front of the alter with. You are also the mother of my son that I abandoned." Gendo replied. "It doesn't matter to me that you are an angel or not. You are the women who agreed to marry a young man who got in to bar fights, and was struggling through college."

"I guess that you are right about that." Yui said with a slight giggle. She was the women that had done all those things. "I think I see a little of the Gendo that I married coming out from behind the shell that he has built up, a Gendo that seeks to earn his place by my side again."

"I can only try to bring him back, but part of him died." Gendo replied.

"I know, I know. The Gendo that has taken his place is a man that wants to change his world. A man that would fight for what he believes to be right."

"You may be an angel, but you are also the woman that I could never stop loving."

"I know." Yui replied. Both of them hadn't moved an inch from where they had started. "Now, let us discuss the matter of SEELE, shall we."

Katsuragi Apartment.

The two pilots had arrived home from school to find the apartment empty of human life. Penpen was in the bath tub taking a hot soak and drinking a beer, but that was about it. After putting their school bags down, Asuka decided that there was something that needed to be done. A school trip to a tropical island was coming up and proper attire was needed, and since Kaji was out of town on something, Shinji would have to do. Needles to say, the piloting duo were soon off to the shops to spend Shinji's money.

Since second impact, water sports had really taken off in popularity. More people where visiting the beach to escape the oppressive heat every year. One of the industries that had boomed because of this was the swim wear industry. Once a year, companies would release their new designs to the public, and one of these designs had caught the eye of a young German evangelion pilot living in Japan.

Shinji waited as Asuka searched the rack of two piece swim suits. She was searching for the one that she had seen in the catalog. It would look good on her; she knew that from when she had seen it. Plus it would also show off her body to Shinji, not that she would let him touch her just yet. She wanted to make sure that he was hers, and this swimsuit would do it. She finally found it at the end of one of the racks, and rushed to try it on.

After finding out that it was the perfect fit, Asuka bought the suit. It was then that the two headed out for something to eat.

NERV.

Gendo was in his office once more. He had seen his wife for the first time in ten years, and she wasn't as mad at him as he thought she would be. The last moments of their meeting still lingered in his mind. During their meeting they had stayed apart, until the end. At the end, she had walked over to him.

"You are changing Gendo." Yui told him. "You are changing in ways that you never thought possible."

"I have a lot to make up for." Gendo replied. "I have only just begun that process."

"I know. And I know that you will accomplish this, or that you will die trying." Yui replied as she reached out with her hand. When she touched his face, it was the first physical contact that they had experienced in the years that they where apart. Gendo was even more surprised when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran her hands along his beard. "I always thought that you looked better with out the beard."

"Then I shall remove it for you." Gendo replied with a slight smile.

"You have begun Gendo; you have started to prove to me that you are my husband." Yui replied. With that, everything went white, and Gendo found himself inside the eva cage. Looking to his left, he saw the angel that had given him his chance. He then did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He grabbed her and gave her hug.

At first Arael was shocked at this, but then relaxed. For the first time in a long time the man was truly happy. He had seen his wife, and begun a journey that she knew that only he could undertake.

After releasing the angel from the embrace, he thanked her, and got straight to work. There where a number of people that he had to get a hold of. The chess board was being set up, with only one side knowing that a game was being played. The prize, the fate of humanity. NERV needed to play their pieces right, for they where few, but even then, it all came down to how they used those pieces.

Tokyo 3 overlook.

Rei Ayanami found herself over looking the city once again. She still didn't know why she came up here. All she knew was that it put her at peace. The city below her was once again preparing to go to sleep as the sun settled. Some were still awake though, couple out enjoying the evening and people just out for a stroll. It truly was a peaceful scene, but one that can change to a war footing in a matter of seconds. Thus was the curse of living in Tokyo 3.

Many of the couples had sent their children to live with other relatives, so that they wouldn't get caught up in the battles. Many other were young enough that they didn't have children, but their parents still worried about them. The city was far from dead, it was alive. More alive then any other city in earth as the people who lived in it lived everyday as though it might be their last. They were fighting to save the world, not just their city. Many would not be coming home again, but the city went on. Mourning in their own way.

To Rei, this was a sign that the city wouldn't fall, and that these people would fight to the very last person.

Apartment.

Shinji and Asuka had just gotten back home from their shopping trip. Misato and her mother where already their and where discussing a few things, so the two went to put away their packages. After Asuka was done, she went into Shinji's room to talk. She found him on his bed listening to his s-dat again. Walking over to him, she flopped down on his bed. "Hey Shinji, what do you think is going to happen?"

At first Shinji didn't respond. He really didn't know what was going to happen, even though he was a messenger now, he had no idea. "I don't know Asuka, I just don't know." He said as he wrapped an arm around the girl. The two soon fell asleep, holding on to each other.

About an hour later, Ami came in to check on the pair. When she found them asleep, she covered them with Shinji's blanket and closed the door.

Next day. NERV

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were once again sitting in LCL as they underwent a synch test. They had to take them every week, it was annoying but they did them anyway. Some thoughts of pushing Dr. Akagi into the LCL filtered through Asuka's head as she was told to concentrate harder by said doctor. It was annoying at times, but she had to do it if she was going to remain number one.

It had taken Asuka a long time to become as good as she was. It upset her first that Shinji was so good right off the bat, but she was slowly getting over it; after all, he wasn't all that bad of a guy. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was also handsome. What scared her was that this might be something more then a childish crush, that this might actually be love.

Shinji was concentrating on his synch ratio, and talking to his mother. He found that after he had developed his S2 organ, he was able to talk with her when he was in or near his eva. The only problem is that when he synched, he mother could read his mind.

"I see that you've fallen for a cretin German red head." Yui told her son as she found out about it. "I should have known, you two got along great when you where kids."

"Mom." Shinji almost shouted.

"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." Yui said. "You two are perfect for each other. So when's the next date?"

"I don't know right now. I'll think of something soon." Shinji replied.

"Ask your father." Yui replied. "He used to take me to this great place. The food and service was great, and it offered a great view of the city."

"I don't think that he would tell me." Shinji told his mother. "Besides I don't think that I should tell him that I can talk to you."

"Actually, he has talked with me."

"What?" Shinji asked. He had though that his mother would never talk to his father again.

"He seeks to redeem himself Shinji." Yui told her son. "He wants to become the man that I married. If you ask, I'm sure that he will tell you."

"Okay, I'll ask."

Later.

Shinji was standing outside his fathers' office. This would be the first conversation that the two have had in years. If his mother was right, his father was changing for the better. Even though he might not forgive him, he would give him the chance to prove himself. Finally the door opened. Shinji took the first steps into his father's office.

"Father." Shinji said in greeting.

"Shinji." Gendo replied to his son. "What do you want?"

"I am here to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"I was told that you know of a good restaurant that I might be able to Asuka too."

"And who gave you this information?" Gendo asked. The question that Shinji asked him shocked him. This was the first time that his son had asked him for something like this. The last time that he had asked something, he was asking to be relieved of piloting.

"Mother." Shinji responded. "She told me that you know of a place."

"I take that you can talk to her now?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Very well then." Gendo said. "I'll take care of everything and send you the information."

"Thank you." Shinji replied. He knew better then to ask why, as his father might change his mind. "I'll see you later then."

"Shinji." Gendo called, stopping his son from leaving his office. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done, but the man that I was when you were born died when your mother, my wife, disappeared. I can try to become that man, but I never will again."

"I know you will. Mother told me that." Shinji responded. "Thank you for everything that you have done so far."

"I have done nothing to deserve your thanks." Gendo replied.

"Actually, if you hadn't called me here, I would have never meet Asuka."

"I guess that is true." Gendo replied. "Oh and Shinji?"

"Yes father?"

"May I suggest you get a suit and tie." Gendo told his son. "I'll have Katsuragi take Asuka shopping for a dress."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that this place is not your usual place."

DMV. The next day

This was it. This was the moment that the three pilots had been studying for. They where taking their written exams. If they passed, they would be able to learn how to drive, if not, they would have to try again.

It was unusual for a fourteen year old to learn to drive, but an exception had been made. The head of the Tokyo 3 DMV had said that the eva pilots could get licenses to drive, but they had to pass the regular course. The man had even faced down Gendo Ikari about it.

Shinji had managed to convince Rei that she should take the test as a license could be useful in the future. Fuyutski had helped, and had brought the blue haired pilot to the test. He couldn't help but start to think of her as another daughter.

Rei was still trying to figure out who she really was, trying to find out who this person that was Rei Ayanami really was. Getting a drivers license seemed like it might help her answer this question as it provided her with a certain amount of freedom. She had taken the book and had studied it front to back.

After the test the pilots awaited their scores. When they came out, they found out that they had all passed. Shinji had scored a 95, Asuka a 96, and Rei had scored 100. Ami decided that this was worthy of a celebration and took all of them out to dinner, including the Sub-Commander. On the way to the restaurant, she made a call. She made arraignments to have a third car delivered for Rei. Until it arrived. She would have to share with one of the other pilots.

NERV, the next day.

Kaji had just returned from his assignment. From the information that he had gotten, he found out that it was a pimp that wanted to sell Asuka. The pimp was now occupying a steel slab in a coroner's office. After reporting to the commander, he decided to visit Misato. He had heard that her mother was in town and teaching the pilots to drive. He remembered being the back seat of a car she driving years ago when he first dating Misato.

While Kaji was driving to Misato's apartment, he stopped and picked up some flowers. He wanted to pick up roses, but they would be too much right now, so some nice yellow ones would have to do.

Arriving at the apartment, he rang the bell and was let in by Shinji. He found Misato watching TV. He knew that her mother wasn't home, as she was at work at NERV. He crept up behind her to surprise her.

"Hello Misato."

"Kaiji," Misato shouted as she jumped. There was only one person in the world, other then her mother that could scare her like that. "What do you want?"

"We'll I was hoping to sweep you off your feet." The unshaved spy replied. "But alas I bring orders from the commander."

"And what orders are these?"

"It turns out that our fearless third child asked his father for advice on where to take a special girl out for a date." Kaji replied. "And we are ordered to make sure that they have the proper cloths to wear."

"Oh, and just where is this pilot taking such girl?" Misato asked.

"The commander made arraignments for them at the Angels Lounge." Kaji replied.

"The Angel's lounge." Misato almost shouted. "That's got to be the most expensive restaurant in the whole city."

"That's right, and the two love birds have a date there next Saturday." Kaji replied to Misato.

"Just how did he manage that?"

"I guess it has something to do with being the commander of NERV." Kaji answered.

"But those two don't have anything that they can wear to such a place." Misato said after thinking for a moment. She was having trouble believing that the pilots where going to such a resturant.

"That is why the commander has given us orders to make sure that they do." Kaji told Misato. "He also told me that he would take care of everything, including the prices."

"The commander is paying for all of this?" Misato asked. She really couldn't believe that this was the same commander of NERV that they were talking about.

"That's correct." Kaji answered once again. "He's footing the bill."

"Well then, let's not waste any time shall we." Misato said as she got up. "I take it that you're taking Shinji and I'm taking Asuka?"

"Correct once again my lady." Kaji said. "And these are for you."

Misato was shocked once again when she saw the flowers. They weren't red, as red would be a symbol of love, something that they weren't quite ready for at the moment. "Thank you Kaji."

"Only the best for you." Kaji replied.

"Well then, let me put these is some water and then we'll hit the shops." Misato replied.

"Do you know where you're going to take Asuka?" Kaji asked.

"I'm thinking of hitting Madam English's in Tokyo-2, they should have the proper dresses."

"Don't they do custom gowns there?"

"That's right." Misato answered. "Where are you going to take Shinji?"

"I'm thinking of taking him to the Stately Penguin, it's also in Tokyo-2." Kaji replied. He knew the reputation of both places. They where both known for well made suits and dresses. Some of the finest in evening wear came out of the two shops.

"Well then, Shall we head on out?"

"I think that we might want to back an overnight bag for this trip." Kaji suggested. "Or go tomorrow morning on an express."

"I think we'll go tomorrow then."

"Before I forget, the commander also gave us one other order." Kaji told Misato.

"Let me guess. Don't tell them where they're going?"

"Got it in one my dear lady."

TBC

Okay folks, chapter fifteen is in the can. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Until next time.

Keep your stick on the ice.


	16. Chapter 16

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks. I guess you know what time it is again. It's time for me to release another of my chapters. I hope that you enjoy this one as you have enjoyed the other.

Yui's revelation.

Chapter 16

Rei and shopping.

I don't own any of this.

Usually she was on the cliff over looking the city, but this time was different. She was in front of Evangelion unit one. The beast that contained the soul that she thought she had carried all her life. Why she was here, she didn't know. It seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment, she didn't now why. Something was calling to her, telling her to reach out hand.

"Have you found out who you are?" a voice asked her before she could touch the eva.

"I do not know what you mean?" Rei answered.

"Have you found out who you are?" The voice asked again. It sounded familiar, but she could place it.

"I am Rei Ayanami." Rei answered.

"Who is Rei Ayanami?"

"Rei Ayanami is me."

"But who are you?"

"I do not know what you mean? Have I not answered your question?" Rei answered.

"In order to go further you must find that answer, until then, you will not be ready."

"Ready for what?" Rei asked. All she received was silence. She was staring at the eva for the entire time. She waited for an answer before leaving to return to here apartment. Little did she know that the commander had been watching.

Gendo decided that he had to talk to the blue haired girl about a few things. He made a point to talk to her tomorrow. Maybe he should change her apartment, he could easily afford it. He could move all the pilots under one roof which would make watching them a lot easier for Section 2. He remembered the request that captain Katsuragi put through a while ago for a larger apartment. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to solve several problems, but first he had to talk with Rei.

Tokyo-2

Kaji and Shinji where out side of the Stately Penguin. They had arrived last night on a NERV express train along with Misato and Asuka. The girls where at Madam English's looking for a dress for Asuka. Shinji and Kaji went into the store to find the perfect suit for him.

Inside the store where several rows of suits and shirts. Some ties where hanging on the back wall, along with more shirts and jackets. Shoes where on the wall to left along with socks. The wall to the right contained a full length mirror as well as a stand with a few things on it. "Are you sure that we're in the right place, Kaji?"

"Don't worry about it Shinji." The older man replied. "Besides, you need a good suit anyway."

"But why do I need it for this place?" Shinji asked.

"Look, you and Asuka are going to a high class restaurant. If your not dressed right, your not getting in the door." Kaji responded.

Asuka and Misato where over at Madam English's looking at dresses. Misato knew of the restaurant, but never had a chance to go. After all, a well dressed woman alone at a restaurant usually meant one of two things, and she didn't want either of those titles put on her.

Asuka was having the time of her life. She had never been shopping like this before. All of the other formal functions that she had been too, she had been required to wear her NERV class A uniform. Not to say that it didn't look good on her, she just wanted to go to a place where she could wear a real dress. Now that she had the chance, she wasn't going to pass it up. They had only been the store for about ten minutes, and she had already tried on two dresses. Misato said that she didn't need any of the evening gowns that where on the other side of the store. She just needed a formal dress for the occasion.

Misato was watching her charge try on dresses, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Walking over to it, she pulled the dress off the rack. It was a red strapless dress, with the sleeves attached to it. It had a modest cut to it, and had white lace around the top. It seemed perfect for the young red head. All she had to was get her to try it on.

Tokyo-3

Rei was in the commanders office. It wasn't the first time that she was in there, and she doubted that it would be the last. She didn't know why she had been called in though. She hadn't done anything wrong as far she could tell.

"I'm guessing that you do not know why you are here, am I correct?" Gendo asked the first child.

"That would be correct." She responded.

"Much has happened in the last few weeks that has probably left you confused, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is it that confuses you?" Gendo asked.

Rei didn't answer at first, but thought about it. There was a lot that was confusing her at the moment, but one thing came first. "I don't know who I am. Everything that I thought was true is not."

"Explain."

"From the earliest that I could remember, I was under the impression that I carried the soul of Lilith inside of me." Rei explained. "But I have recently learned that Lilith was in Yui Ikari, and is inside of unit one."

"Go on."

"What I do not under stand is who I am. All that I have learned is false."

"You are trying to find out who you are, your place in this world, am I correct?" Gendo asked the blue haired pilot.

"That is correct."

Gendo remained silent for a while, almost like he thinking. When he finally answered, it was not the answer that Rei was expecting.

"I am going to order Dr. Akagi to take you off the behavioral medication. That should help you find your answer. You are dismissed."

Rei simply left the office, not knowing what to do, she simply let her feet take her.

Tokyo-2.

Night had finally fallen on the city of Tokyo-2 and the shopping trip had been completed. The group was currently sitting down to dinner in one of the many restaurants that where located in the city. It was strange to them not being in a fortress city. There where no warnings on the road about elevators for the eva's, nor where tall buildings that had weapons or power cables for said eva's. No sirens where on the power poles, nor where there shelters. The city of Tokyo-2 was not built for war, but rather for peace. Here there where many things for the people to do. It wasn't as if there wasn't anything for the people back in Tokyo-3, it was just that there was a lot more in Tokyo-2.

After dinner, the group went to bed. Their orders would be ready in the morning, and they would be leaving also. They could only stay in Tokyo-2 for so long. Asuka had wanted to visit the water park, but they didn't have the time. They could only be away from NERV for so long, they didn't know when the next angel would attack so they had to be ready to leave at a moments notice.

The Next Day.

After waking up and going through their morning routine, the group of four went and picked up their purchases. After that, they went on their way back to Tokyo-3. They had also done some other shopping while they where there and had picked up some odds and ends that they had trouble finding in Tokyo-3. Asuka had picked up some shampoo, and perfume that she liked, and Shinji had gotten some new strings for his cello along with some new music.

Mt. Asama.

Mt. Asama had usually been a quite volcano. It's magma chamber heating the water for the local hot springs. It occasionally gave off a rumble, but it had grown a little more active lately, but not in the normal way. The probe that they had, had picked up several strange readings. From what they could tell, it seemed like there was something solid down in the magma. What they didn't know was that their computers had been hacked by the MAGI and where being watched. The MAGI couldn't decide what it was with out anymore information. The decision that they came to was that the object had to be studied.

Misato's Apartment.

It was about mid day when the group finally entered the apartment. Ami was at NERV taking care of some business, Penpen gave then a wark and went back to his bath. Everybody went about the chores of unpacking from the trip with the two pilots hanging up their new cloths. When they where done, Shinji began to restring his cello, while Asuka toke a shower. They where unaware that they where being watched, along with the entire city.

Rei was once again over looking the city. She had gone the entire day with out any mediation to control her behavior, and it felt different. She couldn't describe the feelings that she had started to experience once the medication began to wear off. Once again she found herself on top of this over look, and once again Arael joined her.

"I see that you have changed." The messenger stated. "What do you feel?"

"I unable to describe it." Rei answered.

"Very few people can. Even I can not explain what I am feeling all the time."

"I did not know that."

"Even though I am a messenger, I still have feelings." Arael explained. "It is impossible for anyone to fully understand them. Even Lilith can't."

"I do not what to do." Rei told her. "I don't know what to do with my life."

"The truth is that not all of us do." Arael responded. "There are many people that go through life asking that very question. They have an idea of what they want to do, but things happen and they are not able to accomplish their goals.

"You have a goal, one that you can reach, you just have to have the will to accomplish your goal. That is the trick to reaching your goal."

"So I have to have to have the will to accomplish my goal?" Rei asked. "But what is my goal?"

Arael turned and looked over the city. There where lights on all over the city, a sign that the city was alive. The waves of heat the came off the concrete seemed to cause the city to pulse, almost as if it was alive. "Your goal is to protect them from any harm that will come against them. How you do that is up to you."

"But in order to do that, I must kill you brothers." Rei responded.

"I know Rei, I know." Arael replied. "I wish that it didn't have to be like that, but there is no choice. They are under the control of father, and they will respond to his call."

"I am sorry for your lose." Rei told Arael.

"I have made my mind. I will not let father destroy these people."

Las Vages.

It had been hard to track him down, but Tanaka had finally managed to track down Pablo. It had taken a bit to get back into the mind set of under ground street racing, but he had managed it. It was slow at first, but after he fixed a few cars, and proved that he knew what he was doing he was accepted. Part of him missed the thrill of the race, making repairs on the fly, and the adrenaline rush he got when the car that he worked on won. Another part of missed his family, the three daughters that his wife had given him before she passed. The one thing that he carries with him, even though it was a liability, was a picture that he had taken with his daughters about a week before he left.

Now that he had tracked Pablo down, all he had to was meet with him. The problem was that Pablo was elusive, he always had been. Tanaka had managed to confirm the he would be at this race, now the hard part would start. He had to find out where he was, and which car he was working on. It wasn't long before he noticed him arguing with a driver on what he should do with the car. The driver said that the car was safe and that he could handle it, while Pablo said that it wasn't and that he couldn't.

"I'm telling you, if you drive this car on this course, you will lose control." Pablo told the driver.

"Look, I can handle this car, you just get it working right, old timer." The driver shouted. Tanaka recognized the same over confidence that the another driver had shown, right before he plowed into a crowd. Walking over, he watched Pablo work on the car. He didn't want to interfere, as it would probably be taken as an insult. But once he was done, and the driver drove off, he made his move.

"So you don't think that he's going to make it?" Tanaka asked.

"That's right." Pablo responded without looking. "He can't control the power that car has, never mind the broken suspension."

"Just like the one guy at the New England track, right?" Tanaka asked.

Pablo spun around and finally looked at the man he was talking with. Not very many people knew the true cause of the crash as most of it had been blamed on driver error. When he got a look at Tanaka, he was surprised at first, but that quickly changed. He started looking around for anybody else that could be after him.

"If you want, we can go to a place of your choice and talk." Tanaka offered. "Besides, there is something that I want to talk with you about."

"I think that I can do that for an old friend. We'll take my car." Pablo responded. Even though Tanaka was an old friend, he still had to be cautious.

When they finally reached his car, Pablo began to relax a little. "It's been a while my friend."

"That it has." Tanaka replied. "I've heard that you've made quite a name for yourself out here?"

"That's right." Pablo responded. "I don't like it though, only brings trouble in this business."

"I know, I used to be in it, remember?"

"That's right, the boss hired a lot of people off the street, didn't he?" Pablo asked. He began driving towards a bar that he knew.

"That's right, best thing that happened to me." Tanaka replied.

"I know, same with me." Pablo said. It was then that they passed a car that had crashed into a building. It didn't look anybody had survived the impact. It was also the car that Pablo had been working on. They made the rest of the drive in silence.

When they got to the bar, they ordered their drinks and started talking.

"So, last I heard that you and Kasumi where having another child?"

"That's correct, it was a daughter." Tanaka said as he reached for the photo that he carried. "Her name is Hikari. We had another named Nozomi a few years later."

"So how is Kasumi doing." Pablo asked. "I didn't think that she wanted you hanging out in places like this any more."

Tanaka simply set his drink on the counter, and got a slightly far away look in his eye's before he responded. "She died a few years ago, Pablo."

"I am truly sorry my friend." Pablo said as he patted his friend on the back. "She was a good one, and she will be missed."

"I know, there is not a day that goes by when I don't miss her." Tanaka replied.

"I do have a question for you though." Pablo responded after a few moments.

"What is it?"

"If you have three daughters back home, why are you hear?" Pablo asked.

"Actually, I'm here for you." Tanaka answered. "Ami getting part of the team back for a special job. You are one of the people that she wants back, along with the boss.""Do you know what kind of job?"

"I have an idea. I think that is involves the protection of the eva pilots."

"The eva pilots? What do you mean by that?" Pablo asked.

"She got a job working for NERV teaching their drivers. She want's to get the some of the old team back to get their garage in shape, and possibly make a new car."

"Working under the boss again sounds like a good idea." Pablo replied. "But how do you know the eva pilots?"

"I can't tell you here, but if you agree to come with me, I'll tell you everything that I know." Tanaka promised.

"What else is involved with this deal?" Pablo asked.

"NERV can clean up your record, give you a place to sleep that doesn't change every few months. And a decent paycheck." Tanaka informed him. "You also get to work in one of the best kept garage's in the world."

"The only draw back is the angel attacks." Pablo replied.

"There is that, but so far damage has been kept down by the pilots." Tanaka explained. "The most damage was actually caused be the first angel."

"Where are you going after this?" Pablo asked

"To see if the boss wants to join in."

"Well, I don't have anything keeping me hear." Pablo replied. "I can be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Good to have you back Pablo."

NERV.

Misato had just found out that she was to report to Mt. Asama to study the object in the volcano. A probe had been sent down earlier, but the pictures that it had returned, where just to fuzzy and unclear to make anything out. It was her job to find out if it was an angel or not.

Misato also had the unpleasant task of breaking the news to Asuka that she wouldn't be going on the trip to Okinawa with the rest of her class. It was something that she was not looking forward to. Her mother on the other hand was taking to her new job quite well. Several of her old team mates had already arrived. Tanaka was tracking down Pablo, and then would be going after Chris, the teams old garage manager. She remembered learning to how to change the oil on a car from Pablo, and how to replace spark plugs from Tanaka. It seemed like there was nothing that those two couldn't fix.

Go-cart track.

As it was a Friday, Hikari went down to the go-cart track. It was her first time since she had been shot, and she intended to prove that she was still the best on the track. Toji had even come along this time, as he wanted to see if her claims where true or not.

After a couple of times around the track, she got out to get a snack. When she came back, she that Asuka had arrived. The German had shown up several times before, but this time, she had brought along a guest. Hikari smiled when she saw the purple jacket of her idol.

TBC

Okay folks, another chapter done with another cliff hanger. I hope that you are enjoying the series, as I have enjoyed writing it for you.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	17. Chapter 17

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 17. I hope that you like Chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I am working at a Scout Ranch in New Mexico, so there is no way that I own Evangelion.

Yui's Revelation.

Chapter 17: Race track.

Ami had heard that Hikari was a good go cart driver from both Asuka and her father. And since the girl had been out of the hospital for a while now, she would be going back to the track. She knew that the girl was there almost every Friday and Saturday night. Since here dad was out doing something for her, she would be taking care of his daughters. For Hikari, she would be racing against her at the go cart track.

The track itself was three quarters of a mile long with a lot of twists and turns. There where several types of cars to choose from, one of which you needed an actual license to drive. Hikari would drive one of the more advanced basic cars, which was the fastest that she could drive. She had set several track records with it, and intended to set more when she got her license.

NERV

It was late that night and Dr. Akagi was working. She was used to working late into the night, as she often would work late. Eventually she would go home and get some sleep, only to return the next day. The one thing that she looked forward to was her days off. Because of her schedule, she worked for seven days, but her days off came in three's.

Currently she was working on a program with Unit 02. She knew that the soul of Asuka's mother was inside, she always had. The one thing that kept bugging her was the soul of her mother. When she had found out about her mother, at first she wanted to kill Gendo for what he had done to her, and the fact that he had used her in the same way. She had come to the realization that he only used people because he needed them, and got rid of them when he was done. The only reason that she was still around was the fact that she was the only one that knew how to operate the MAGI and that she was willing to sleep with him.

She was working in a line of code, when a message appeared on her screen.

*Working Late again?* the person on the other end asked.

*Who is this?* Dr Akagi asked.

*Who do you think?*

*Yui?* The faux blond asked,

*Got it in one.* Yui responded.

Dr. Akagi leaned back in her chair and stretched. It felt good that there was some one that she could talk to this late at night, even though you where sleeping with her husband.

*So, how are you feeling?* Yui asked.

*Tired, but I'm almost done.* Ritsuko responded.

*I can tell. You need to take a break.*

*I know, but I'm the only one that can do this.* Dr. Akagi replied.

*Actually, there is another person who can do this, and do it faster.* Yui replied.

*Who is that?*

*Your Mother.* Yui responded.

Akagi froze when she read the last line that was appeared on her screen. She had never attempted to talk with her mother even though she had the chance. The thought of talking to her mother actually scared her a little. She didn't want to be compared to her, and wanted to surpass her in every way. Yet in the back of her mind, she knew that she was still in her shadow. It seemed like that she was never going to surpass her.

*I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her yet.* Ritsuko replied.

*I can under stand that, but you need to.* Yui replied. *Besides, I know what you where doing with my husband.*

Dr. Akagi froze, she didn't know that Yui knew about what she was doing with her husband. This was one moment that she never thought that she would ever encounter, having to talk with the woman who's husband she was sleeping with. It had been in the back of her mind ever since that night a few weeks ago when they first learned the truth about Yui. And now that nightmare had come true, and there was no where for her to run.

*What do you want me to say. I did it.* Dr. Akagi replied. *There is obviously no use hiding it from you now.*

*You have a point there. But I am glad that he did try and find somebody after I left, even though he only meant to use you.* Yui replied.

*Are you going to talk with him about it?*

*Don't you worry about that. Besides, It's only natural for someone to want to loved.* Yui replied. *Besides, men have needs also, same as women.*

*I guess that means it's okay for I have done so far, correct?*

*Yes, that means that I forgive you, but not for anything else after this moment.*

*I guess that I can live with that.* Dr. Akagi replied.

*So are you going to have a chat with your mother. It might help calm her down.* Yui asked.

Once again Dr. Akagi paused in thought before going on. If her mother really was in unit 00, it would explain why it seemed like it wanted to kill Commander Ikari. Maybe she could even get her to stop fighting Rei. She doubted that she could, but she finally made up her mind.

*I guess I had better give a mutual friend a call, and have her here tomorrow.*

*Good, now go get some sleep, you need it.*

Tokyo 3 Go-Cart track.

She couldn't believe it, she had lost. Even though she was going up against one of the best drivers, she had lost. It had been a close one, but still. But she couldn't complain, the manager had let them race against each other alone. It had been almost heaven for her to be out on the track. She had gotten to race against her idol, and almost won at that.

Ami had to admit that Hikari could drive. She had almost beat her, maybe she would talk to Tanaka when he got back about teaching the girl to drive. The race had been fun though, it had been awhile since she raced go-carts. Even though she had gone on to the big leagues, she still liked the feeling of an open air go-cart zipping around the track.

After the race, the trio had gone into get something to eat. The manager of the restaurant was glad that they had their own protection so he didn't have to keep fending off people. As they ate, Ami told them about all the races that she had been too. She told them about all the different things that she had done, and the drivers that she had taught.

Maine

The shop was a simple one. It had a sign that hung over the door that proclaimed the name of the shop and that it was an auto-parts and repair shop. In the back there was also a garage where maintiance was done on the cars. The thing that set it apart from other shops was the inside of the shop and the garage.

The insides of both the garage and shop where spotless. In the garage every tool was in it's place, and there wasn't a single drop of oil on the floor. Everything thing had a shine to it. It was the same story inside the store. A simple mat met the customers as they walked in and allowed them to wipe the mud off their feet. Everything was on the shelves in order and every isle was labeled with the items that where in it. The counter held a register and a computer with storage behind the black counter. Everything was clean and sparkled. The walls held several advertisements for motor oil and other assorted parts, but it was the wall behind the counter that always caught the attention of new customers.

The wall behind the counter was cover in photos, most in simple black frames, with the exception of a few. These frames seemed to be made out of pieces of cars that looked they had been in a wreak, which they had been. The pictures in them where of a group of people standing around various cars, some of them in what seemed like a winners circle, others that seemed trashed. All of them reminders of a time long passed. One of the pictures contained a picture of Ami Katsuragi and the owner of the shop, Chris Swint.

Chris Swint was ageing, and he knew it. He could still repair engines and make them, not as good as others though. What he was good at was management and strategy in racing. He had started out with a small team with a rookie driver, and ended up with a larger team and one of the best drivers that has ever been seen. Looking around his shop, he saw the pictures and remembered the fun that they had those years. Running around the world, living out of a suitcase, making changes on the fly, and of course the races.

Chris still competed in races, but not the big track races. He had plenty of offers come his way after racing restarted after second impact, but he had settled into his shop and didn't want to leave. He worked with a local go-cart team. It wasn't very big, but he liked it just the same. He would help them build the car and help teach the kids how to race, but he left most of the work up to them. With his shop now open, he waited for his first customers of the day, he didn't have to wait long.

A car pulled up in front of the shop, and judging by the way it looked it was a rental. It was probably another team looking to hire him. He would greet them as he normally did, but would turn their offer down. He was surprised when two familiar faces walked in through the door. A short Hispanic man along with a medium higheth Japanese man.

"Tanaka, Pablo? What are you two doing here?" Chris said as he came around the counter. He had not seen these two in a long time, and was glad to see them.

"This and that." Tanaka replied.

"What's wrong Jefe, can't a few friends pay a friendly visit?" Pablo asked.

"Of course they can. I just didn't expect any to visit." Chris told the pair. "So how have you two been doing."

Tokyo 3

Night was falling, and what a night it was shaping up to be. It was the perfect night for a date, but unfortunately there was no date for the two eva pilots. Duty called, and they where on their way to mount Asama.

Their date had been canceled due to the angel that they had found in the volcano. Misato had gone before the commanders and asked for a preemptive strike against the angel. She wanted to capture it so that they could study it. The eva that would be used was unit 02 as it was the only one that the armor would fit. Rei would stay behind to cover anything that happened. Unit 01 would go along as back up for unit 02.

TBC

OK. I know that this one took awhile to get out, but I've hit one hell of a road block, and I can't find my way around it. I will endeavor to get over this block as hard as I can.

In the mean time.

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, massive explanation is in order. I had several massive chapters, and one or two new stories. This is when disaster struck, my laptop, on which I had everything, Died. It remains to be seen if anything can be saved. So for the moment, I will be doing these make-shift chapters. I hope that you like them.

Yui's revelation

Chapter 18

An expected date.

This warmth was a lot better then the last that she had felt. This was relaxing and soothing. The water against her skin transferred it's heat into her body, relaxing the muscles under her skin, making her relax deeper into the water. As it was up to her neck already, so it would be a good idea that she didn't let herself slip under the water.

The heat the she had surrounded her earlier was one that had threatened to take her life in a crushing instant. She had entered this crushing heat in order to fight her enemy. An enemy that had wanted to kill her and all like her. She had to fight this enemy in the crushing heat. She had struck a fatal blow to it, but in it's final moments, it had attempted to have her follow it to it's grave. It's final blow had severed most of the lines that kept her from falling slowly to her death.

The relaxing heat had waves in it now, caused by the latest occupant of the heated water. He had come to the place in a box that he had put him self in. How he did that she would never know. For now her thoughts just turned to relaxing in the water.

Her thoughts from earlier where much different. She watched the cables that she was attached too slowly come apart as she headed towards the surface. She was almost there when she the cables and piping start to come undone even faster. For her, time seemed seem to slow down as one piece failed after another. She realized that she one was screaming. It took a second to realize that it was her screaming.

She was going to die in this place. The rocks above her would be her tombstone. Forever marking the spot where she entered the afterlife. Her thoughts where stopped when her decent was suddenly stopped. Her eyes where closed at the moment, and she dared not open them. But she could feel that she had stopped going down. The voices coming in over her radio where yelling things that she couldn't under stand.

When she finally opened her eye's she saw what had stopped her. He had jumped in and grabbed what remained of the cables. Looking beyond him, she saw that he had grabbed the cables that had broken.

For now though, her thoughts where just about her new found life, the water surrounding her, and the sake that she had been allowed after her near death experience.

NERV

"The angel has been silenced." Fuyutski told Gendo.

"I know. The only thing now is to wait for the next one." Gendo replied.

"Well, there is rescheduling the date that got interrupted." Fyutski reminded the younger man.

"That will be taken care of shortly." Gendo said as he reached for the phone.

Katsuragi apartment

Misato and her charges entered their apartment and went to their rooms. Leaving the volcano had been a trip. Aberrantly, a reporter had gotten an idea on how to get a picture of the eva pilots. Misato thought the imitation NERV uniform was a good idea, even as Section 2 gave him a pair of matching steel bracelets.

Asuka fell into her room. The near death experience had been enough for her. Being rescued by the boy, he really wasn't much of a boy anymore in her mind, that was her boy friend was only a bonus. She might have to thank him later. Throwing her bags into a corner of her room, she decided to take care of them in the morning.

Shinji on the other hand, started to put some things away before he decided that it would be better to put stuff away after some sleep also. Spending several hours in an eva as it was flown over Japan was tiring enough. The cloths could wait till tomorrow.

Misato went straight to her room, dropped her bag, and fell asleep before she hit her pillow.

Following day.

Kaji had come by the apartment early to take Shinji away. He didn't say why, just that Shinji need some time around other guys. It wasn't long before Arael arrived the apartment. Asuka was soon assaulted by three women intent on making her look the best she ever had. First thing in order was getting her hair done.

The guys had also started by setting Shinji's hair done. The only difference was the place that they went. While Asuka was taken to beauty parlor, Kaji took Shinji to a barber. One hair cut later, and it was off to Kaji's apartment. Shinji had to learn table manners and learn them fast.

One of Kaji's old collage buddies came over, as a head waiter, he pounded proper edict into the pilot. Shinji, being a quick learner, caught on fast. Learning what the different silverware was for. The pilot had no idea that there where so many forks. Moving on, they taught him how to hold the different glasses. After that, it was proper manners, and how to walk up right with his shoulders back and chest out. Kaji and his friend pounded these things into the pilot. After that came dancing.

Asuka on the other hand had already learned these things as part of her pilot training, incase she had to attend a proper function. She always thought that dancing was silly, but she was a bit younger at the time.

Normally, girls her age didn't get taken out to the fanciest restaurant in town by her boy friend. It just didn't happen. But here she was, getting ready to be taken to said restaurant by the boy she loved. Even though he was the son of the commander of NERV. He didn't act like the other sons of CEO's or millionaires that she had met. They had all been boastful and bragging. Showing off massive amounts of money and flashy cars, trying to woo her. Even though some of them where in their early 20's, that didn't stop them from going after a 13 year old girl.

Then the impossible had happened. A meek, poor, and spineless boy had out done them all in the blink of an eye. Well maybe not the blink eye, but it seemed like. He actually wasn't as spineless as he first looked, he was actually willing to stand up to her and shout back, something that the other boys wouldn't do. He might not have a bunch of money, but he was rich in other way, like talent. The boy could cook, not to mention play the cello. As for meek, it was the farthest from the truth. The other boys would run at the first sign of danger, he almost charged straight in. He was willing to fight things that wanted to kill him. When any soldier would gladly do it, he was the one who did. Even though he was the only one that could.

Shinji arrived 3 minutes early. He knew exactly how long it took for him to walk to the door to the apartment. Even though he took this route everyday, sometimes several times a day, this day the walk seemed to take forever. Holding a small box in his hand, he pressed the door bell.

Inside the apartment, the women heard the bell ring just as they where putting on the last but of makeup on Asuka. Arael went to answer the door and let Shinji in. Asuka was still in her room, sitting in front of her mirror just looking at her self. She knew that she looked good, but never before had she looked this good. Apparently, the resident angle knew a thing or two about how to make a girl look good, after all, she was a couple thousand years old. Now all she had to do was to wait a minute or two and then head out to meet her date.

Said date was currently sitting on the couch talking with Arael. The two where just talking about things that had happened in their lives, so it was Arael who was doing most of the talking. Though Shinji did have a question.

"I know that people have probably asked you this before, But do you know who killed Kennedy?"

Ami and Misato both froze at that question. It had come clear out of the blue, and both of them wanted to know the answer.

"I do." The angel answered.

"Well, the who did it?" Shinji asked. Ami and Misato who where hiding around the corner, inched closer to hear the answer.

"Well…..It's a secret." the angel replied with a goofy smile on her face. Ami, Misato, and Shinji face faulted at the answer. That is when Asuka opened her door.

Having been waiting for several minutes, Asuka could wait no longer. Opening her door, she found a sight that she was not expecting. Misato and her mother on the floor. Wondering what had happened, she decided that she could find out later. She had date after all, and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

Walking over the two women on the floor, she came around the corner. As she turned the corner, she saw Shinji standing there, waiting for her. In just a few moments, she took in the sight before her.

Shinji was in a form fitting suit, and boy did it fit him like a glove. Every inch of cloth looked like it belonged there. Nothing was out of place. The jacket came in at his waist at just the right angel, his pants came to a near point at his shoes. The shoes where polished do well that she couldn't tell if they where white or black. The color of the suit matched the color of his hair. With his tie a mixture of the color of his eyes and hair swirling about. The shirt was a pure white with little pleating leading away from the buttons hidden under the tie.

When the young pilot looked upon his date, he was spell bound. The dress looked like it was made for her. The color of the dress was a little darker then her hair, bringing out the color of her hair even more.

Gone where her normal A-10 hair clips. Nothing adorned her head except for her hair which now flowed down her back, with her bangs pushed back to the side of her head and tucked behind her ears. The over all effect stunned Shinji so that he couldn't move, just take in the beauty in front of him.

Eventually, he recovered when he felt the box in his hands slipping. Stopping it's fall, he then went over to his date.

"This is for you." Shinji said as he walked over towards Asuka. He handed the box over to her.

Asuka took the offered box and opened it. Inside was a simple necklace. Hanging on a small silver chain was a rose* colored stone set in a silver heart.

"Can you help me put it on?" Asuka asked. Now she knew why Misato had insisted on not putting a necklace on her. Kaji must have told her what he was planning, either that or they had both collaborated on this together.

Shinji gently took the necklace out of the box and went around Asuka. He waited as she moved her hair aside. Reaching around, he took one end in each hand, and joined them behind her neck, forming a single continues loop around her neck.

"Thanks," Was the red-heads reply when she felt the simple chain settle around her neck. After letting her hair fall back into place, she turned around and gave him a little peck on the cheek. What they weren't expecting was a flash of a camera.

Turning towards the direction of the flash, they saw Areal with a camera that she didn't have before.

"Yui would shoot me if I didn't get a picture of her son as he got ready to leave on his first date. Especially with Asuka." Areal said as she put the camera down. "Your mother would be proud, your's to Asuka. You have both come a long way. Just remember there is always more to go, and that you have to ready for anything that might come down the road. Keep your all you senses open to everything. If you do this, then you will be prepared for anything."

"Enough, we need more pictures of the happy couple." Misato demanded. Sure enough, a small photo session started with Areal acting as photographer. Eventually, Misato's phone went off letting her know that the limo had arrived and was waiting.

"Alright you two, off you go." Misato told the pair, ending the photo session.

"I'll see you two when y'all get back." Ami told the pair, "good luck."

Soon the two where on their way to the limo. The limo was one of NERV's special limo's reserved for VIP's and other visiting guests. Though the bar had been emptied on Misato's orders. The couple got in and where on their way to the Angel Lounge.

Maine, USA

While the sun was setting on one part of the world, it was shinning on another. Pablo, Tanaka, and Chris where in the garage of the shop doing something they all liked, working on a car. Though they weren't working on it directly, they where teaching the kids who where part of the team some of the tricks that they had picked up over the course of their careers. How to change a tire faster, change the spark plugs on the fly, and other items that might come up in a race

"See, this is a temporary fix, but it will hold until you get something permanent in there. Just don't trust it for too long." Pablo told one of the teenagers who worked on the engine.

Tanaka was explaining suspension repairs to two of the crew. "I know that it seems that it might take more time then is necessary to replace the strut, but it can make a difference. The trick is to learn how to do it faster. Here, I'll show you how."

Chris just watched the two of the most talented men that he had worked, lived, and traveled with pass on their skills and knowledge to a newer generation. They where both good men, and he was seeing now, great teachers. They had learned their skills on the streets, in a class room, or on the track. And now these skills where being passed down in front of them, like they should be. From one mechanic to another.

A few of the boys on the team should true talent, and where good with a wrench. Others where good at organization and setting things up so the others can do their job better and faster. A few where really learning diagnostics, and how to tell what else was wrong with a automobile. A couple who where good at design where even drawing up plans for a new cart.

Chris watched as Tanaka and Pablo showed the team how to quickly change a strut, and then doing it again slowly for the others to catch on.

Tokyo 3, the Angels Lounge.

The Angels Lounge really deserved it name, perched on top of on of the highest mountains out side of the city, it offered an amazing view of the city. The sun setting behind the hills on the other side gave an amazing display of color. The mountains turned purple as an azure blanket slowly crept across the sky. The reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows glowed in the sky as they slowly retreated, only to get brighter and more vibrant.

A small foot path led through a small rock garden. A couple of benches lined the path for couple to sit on. A patio was attached to the side and front of the restaurant. Chairs and tables where set out on the patio for any one wanting to dine outside. The inside was decorated with a mixture of American and Japanese design. There where tables for 2 to 8 people, and medium backed, well padded chairs lined the tables.

Shinji and Asuka arrived and entered the door. The waiter there was a little suspicious of the couple, after all, they did see to many teenagers in here. But he was under orders to treat them like any other customer, if not a little better. After escorting the couple to their table, he brought them their menus and waited for their initial orders.

The moon.

Most people would look up at the moon and wonder about it, but for Areal, the moon was a place to think. Sitting atop one of the few man made objects, she looked up at the earth, floating above her.

She thought of the last few months and all that had happened. Everything that had happened since she stepped foot in the city of Tokyo-3. Granted she had seen much of humanity, but they still managed to surprise her every now and then. She had seen humanity at it's highest and it lowest. And now she was just watching them, as they looked up at her.

"I guess that Shinji and Asuka are having a good time right now." And with that, she faded from the moon. Leaving the Apollo 17 lander alone, once more.

The Angels Lounge.

It is said that the measure of a restaurant is by how well they prepare a simple meal. This true in many ways, for a chef can not become a master unless he has first mastered the basics of cooking. He must make sure his knifes are sharp so his cuts are clean. His bowls must be clean, so the food is not contaminated. His pan must be ready for the food to be cooked in it. This is all true at the Angels lounge.

Shinji had ordered a plate of sushi, while Asuka had ordered the steak. There was small talk between the two of them while they waited for the food. They talked about the differences growing up in Japan and Germany. Shinji learned that the one thing that Asuka missed was snow. It fell every year, and if there was one joy that she would admit to it was skiing and sledding. Asuka learned that Shinji liked to read while he was growing up, as it was one of his escapes from the world.

"I can't believe that happened." Asuka said when he told her about how some of the other boys had treated him when he was growing up. From always being pushed or just ignored, it wasn't the way that a boy should grow up.

"You got used to it, you really didn't have a choice. If I fought back, they just hit harder and longer. Make them bleed and they break something." Shinji told the young German. He said it as if it was nothing, and truth be told, it worried her a little.

Eventually, The food came, and the two enjoyed their meal.

Katsuragi Apartment.

Arael appeared outside the door and knocked. She was let in by Misato. Ami had gone back to the Hokori's for the night. The women and the messenger soon where shearing a beer and talking about different things that where going on as they waited fro the couple to return.

"Actually, I need to talk to the two in the morning, if that's alright?" Arael asked. She had been planning this for awhile, but never had the opportunity.

"Sure, just make sure their back by noon for a synch test." Misato responded. She had no problem with Arael talking to the kids for a awhile. She knew that they would be safe with her. "What are you going to talk to them about?"

"Humanity really. I don't think that they knew what is truly at stake here." the messenger answered. "They know that they are fighting for all humanity, but do they really know what humanity really is?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that humanity is much more complex then it initially looks. They need to realize what they are really fighting for."

TBC

Thank God almighty. This chapter is done. Chapter 19 will be out soon, as it is in the final processes of fleshing out and editing.


	19. Chapter 19

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay, here is chapter 19. I know I got it out fast, I actually started writing this a awhile ago, and just finished it. I hope that all you like it, and please Read and Review.

I know that this one is short, but the next one will be my normal length. Anyway,

On with the story

Yui's Revelation

Chapter 19

It starts.

"When you look up at the stars, what do you see? Do you see tiny pin points of light, the souls of the departed, or perhaps, do you see other worlds. Some like this one, other different. Each of those points of light has a story to tell, all you have to do is be willing to listen.

"Now tell me, when you look at humanity, what do you see. Do you see the goodness in the hearts of man, or do you see the evil that you are capable of. Do you see a homeless man under a bridge. A family who has very little to eat, perhaps. Or by chance do you see a man living in a large, empty house. A family with plenty to eat, but doesn't talk?

"I tell you now, that you are all rich in our own right. Not with just money or possessions, but with the fact that you exist together on this planet. That you have each other is your greatest treasure of all. Together, you, as a species can do amazing things. But if you break apart, you can be easily destroyed.

"Humanity can reach for the stars, they just have to be willing to reach for them. Remember, you walked on the moon with in 75 years of first taking to the sky in powered flight. You have walked across the hottest places on you world, dove to the deepest, explored the coldest, climbed the highest, and many other achivements. Achivements that no other world has accomplished in such short time.

"And now the greatest weakness that you have is also your greatest strength. You ask the most important question of all, a question that has no set answer, but only a beginning. This question has been answered and left hanging since it was first asked. The one question that has sparked wars and ended them.

"This question is 'why'.

"Why did I loose me purse? Why did I get raped? Why did I not do my homework? Why, why, why, why, why? These questions have only two ways to start, why not, and because.

"But now you must find an answer to a question that has been asked, why should we be here? Why should we continue to exist after all we have done?

"You as an individual do not have the whole answer, only a small part of it. Everyone on this planet has part of this answer, and only when the night reaches it darkest, when all seems lost, will you find that answer. For only in darkest of nights can you see yourself for what you really are, and only in that darkest moment can you find hope in purest sense, for it will be all that is left."

With these words, Arael looked out over the ocean from the cliff that she was standing on. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the three pilots standing behind her. Smiling at them, she started to walk back to the car they had come out in. She sat in the car, waiting for them to come back in there own time. She had a feeling that they would take their time.

Tokyo-3

The three pilots all headed to bed. They had had a busy, with school and sync tests, not to mention Arael taking them to the ocean to talk to them. What she had said did make sense and made them think, but all they wanted to do at the moment was sleep. And sleep soon came to them, and the moon rose over the fortress city.

Almost everybody was asleep in the city, except for a few that took care of the city during the night. Maintaining the rail system, cleaning up the trash, and keeping an eye on the warning alarms.

There was always something going on at NERV Central. Minor repairs and preventive maintenance where being done on the three war machines that where in their care. Paint was being replaced, along with parts that where about to go bad. Samples where being taken for study to see if any abnormalities had developed since the last testing.

Janitors also roamed the halls, cleaning the massive base. Some of them could swear that they where the only ones that visited parts of the base, but they kept them clean anyway. The commanders office was also cleaned, and reports put on his desk for him to look at in the morning. The same was happening in all the other offices.

Security checks where done by Section 2, making sure that young adults didn't wander where they weren't supposed to. They occasionally found one or two couples where they shouldn't be, doing what they shouldn't be doing. They where escorted out of the base, and sent home. Occasionally they caught someone with a camera, that person left without any film or data. All in all, it was quite in the massive underground base. Everything going along like it should be.

As the sun came up, it got closer to shift change. Everyone on the night shift was winding down, while the day shift was getting ready to take over. Shops where opening for the day, and people boarded trains for school and work. Among these people, three children also started their day. Heading in for a synch test.

After Sitting in LCL for most of the day, the pilots, headed to wards their first driving lesson. Arriving at Tokyo-3 race way, they found an empty parking lot four cars. One was a light blue, another red, and last one purple.

"All right you three," Ami Katsuragi said from off to the side. "All three of you have passed the written portion of the driving test, and now it is time to begin the driving portion. You must be able complete certain tasks, and Misato, Areal, and I will teach you. You do not get to pick who teaches you. You will have some one new every day. And you must satisfy all three of us that you can drive safely before you get to take the actual test. After that, you will learn who to really drive. Am I understood?"

All three pilots nodded in agreement. And thus the learning began. Asuka was the first one to get Misato, while Rei got Ami, leaving Shinji with Arael. Each pair headed off to a different part of the lot to begin. Needles to say, their personalities came out in their driving.

Asuka tried to floor it right from the start, causing Misato to press on her brake and give Asuka an evil glare. "Take it easy, this is not Unit 02, you actually have to do something in order to make it work, not just think it."

Rei was a completely different story. She just took her foot off the brake, and simply let the car coast at it's slowest speed. Driving perfectly towards her practice area.

Shinji, on the other hand was somewhere in the middle. He would apply gas, but then think he was going to fast causing him to press on the breaks. This caused the normal motion that is seem in most student drivers.

As the day wore on, the three went about the basics of stopping, turning, and speed control. Of course they wouldn't get it the first day, they had many hours of practice ahead of them. Finally, Ami called an end to the day.

"Alright. You three did great for a first day, now I want ya'll to go have fun with your friends. You are still young after all." Ami told them.

"Hey Misato, Do you think you could drop me off at Hikari's?" the young red-head asked.

"Sure, though I think I should take Rei home as well." Misato replied.

"I need to talk with Shinji." Arael told everyone. "I'll bring him home tonight."

With that, everyone went their separate directions. The only two that remained where Shinji and Arael.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Shinji asked the angel.

"We have some things to talk about," Arael said "Things that are not meant for the others to hear."

"Things that are not meant for the others to hear?" Shinji asked.

"Exactly, there is much that you have to learn. You will learn some secrets that are not meant for humanity to know yet, and you must keep those secrets to yourself, you must not even share them with the one you love. But know that the one you love, will follow the path that all mortals follow."

"You mean growing old and dying?" Shinji asked. The thought of Asuka growing old and dying while he lived on saddened him. He wanted to be with her always, he loved her, and it was hard for him to imagine life with out her.

"Yes, but you will see her again, I can tell you that. All those who die must first be sorted and sent either to heaven or hell because of the life they lead. I am sure that Auska will be one of those admitted beyond the gates." Arael assured the young man next to her.

"Are you sure about that," Shinji asked.

"Well, I could tell you, and leave you with doubt. Or, I could simply show you." Arael told Shinji. "And all you need to do is hold my hand."

Shinji looked at Arael's out stretched hand. He had a couple of options. He could take her hand, and end up at heavens gate, or so she said. Or he could trust her, and find out down the road.

He took the only real option left to him, he took her hand. They both disappeared in a flash of light.

NERV

Paper work, It seemed the root of all evil at this moment. It just never seemed to end. It was the curse of all businesses, and government organizations, especially government organization. Everything down to cost for toilet paper, and the reason why the floor had to be swept. He could tell why people went insane with this stuff.

Gendo had had enough for the day. He been in his chair for most of the day, and his back hurt. Deciding that it was indeed time fore him to go home, he opened a desk on his drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Truth be told, he did not like the drink of his native land, sake. He instead preferred the taste of whiskey, a taste he had developed in college.

Pouring the whiskey into the glass, he took a sip and looked back on the last few days. They had been as hectic as any other, if not more so. He had found out how to get his wife back, and who she really was. Just that called for another drink, or two. Now he thought back to the plans that needed to be laid, and how to change the course of what already was, with out letting the committee know of the changes.

He had to start hunting them, one by one. Their must be dirt on them somewhere, no man got to where that where with out having some dead bodies hiding in the closet. And the chairman had the most. If he could get the dirt, maybe he could use that as leverage, or do something else with it. And there was only one man for that job employed at NERV.

To tell himself the truth, there where many people like that at NERV, but this one was the best. He could get into places where he wasn't supposed to, he knew to much already, and he was just good at it.

Calling it a night, Gendo left a message for Kaji Rouji to see him first thing when he got back.

To be continued

Finally, another chapter is done. I hope that you all enjoy this story, and review it. I don't think I can keep this update schedule, every other day. I am currently in the school production of McBeth, and I have FOUR parts. Lennox, Doc, Ross, and Donalblain. So I will try to update every other week.


	20. Chapter 20

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

Best laid plans

Hill top over looking Tokyo-3

Shinji and Arael appeared in a field. They where a bit of a ways from Tokyo 3, but the lights of the city could still be seen on the distance. Arael had a bag with her, slung over her shoulder. Shinji had no idea where she got it, considering that she didn't have it before.

"What are we doing here," the young eva pilot asked. Arael simply reached into her bag and pulled out a soft ball.

"We are going to play ball." Arael said with a smirk on her face.

"I never really played baseball before." Shinji said. It was true, he had never played sports before. He preferred to play cello instead.

"Ahh, but we are not going to play the normal way." said Arael. "We are doing this to train you on how to use the light of you soul. In other words, your AT Field."

"And how is throwing a couple of baseballs at me supposed to train me?"

"It Actually quite simple, really. You use the light of your soul to stop them." Arael said as she started to wind up. "And besides Shinji, these aren't baseballs, these are softballs."

With that said Arael let loose with the ball with an under hand pitch. All Shinji could do was blink as the ball whipped by his head at high speed. He could feel the wind from the ball pass him by.

"Come on Shinji, I'm not going to hit you, I promise. Besides, you need to deploy the light of you soul first." Arael said as she reached into the bag and pulled out another softball.

"And how do I do that?"

"I guess we should start with that, instead of throwing balls."

Apartment.

Misato was sitting at the table looking over reports. Sometimes, work would follow you home, and there was nothing you could do about it. Worse part of it, you didn't get paid over time.

Taking a sip from her beer. She looked over the reports of the children's school activities. All these where sent to her by Section 2. She got a daily report, and a weekly report on their activities. She knew that this was prying, and she knew that the kids wouldn't like it. But it was for their own safety. She remembered the meeting when they wanted to put a satellite up to monitor their movements.

The children did have a few places where they could still do things with out prying eyes, but those where few and far between. They did try to keep out of their lives as much as possible, letting them be the kids that they actually where, even though they where tasked with saving the world.

It didn't help that there was an attempt to kidnap Asuka. The man behind that was currently in hiding, but wouldn't be for long. They had tracked his location to somewhere in central Africa. He apparently thought that he was safe there. NERV would see to it that he wasn't.

Security had been tightened after that. Section 2's protection detail had been increased, and pilot monitoring had also increased.

A slight glow on the horizon took Misato's attention away from the reports. Going over to her balcony, she saw that the glow with coming from the hills. 'Something's not right with that glow.' She thought to herself.

Grabbing her cell phone, she called the bridge.

"This is Katsuragi, there is a strange glow in the hills to the west of the city. Is there anything going on?"

Nothing to worry about at the moment, Major. Maya Ibuki responded. We detected two AT Fields in that direction, one pattern blue, and the other has yet to be identified.

"What do you mean we have two angels on the sensors, why the hell haven't the alarms gone off?" Misato practically screamed in to the phone. "Prep the evas for launch, I'll have Asuka and Rei there as soon as I can."

No need ma'am. We confirmed that it's Shinji and Arael. Apparently she is teaching him. Section 2 confirmed it just a few minutes ago.

"Shinji and Arael? Are you sure?"

Positive, ma'am. We just got visual on the pair. It looks like Arael is throwing soft balls at Shinji.

"Okay then. Cancel the launch order then." Misato ordered. "Good night Maya."

Night, major.

"What was that about," Ami asked her daughter.

Turning around, she saw her mother and Asuka in the living room behind her. Asuka was dressed and ready to go, while her mother was still in her sleep cloths.

"Nothing, just Shinji and Arael. It seems like she's training him. False alarm."

Clearing

"Now you got it, Shinji." Arael said after a fastball slammed into a hexagonal field that appeared in front of the young angel. "Think you are up to something a little harder?"

"I think so. This is actually pretty easy." Shinji replied. It actually was, he really wasn't trying at all.

"Don't worry, young grasshopper, we have only just begun." Arael said as she once more reached into the bag. Shinji eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw she pulled out of her bag.

"Okay Shinji, All you have to do is do the same thing that you where doing earlier. If you do that, this won't hurt a bit." Arael said as she slammed the magazine into the AK-47. Working the action, to chamber a round.

Shinji gulped as he saw Arael level the gun at him. Seeing the smirk on her face, Shinji quickly threw up his AT Field. Just in time to see Arael squeeze the trigger on her rifle.

Section 2 agents, who had just arrived on scene, heard and saw Arael open fire on Shinji. They where about to panic when they saw the bullet bounce off an AT field in front of Shinji. Calming down, they went back to watching.

Next Morning. NERV.

Gendo waited in his office. Kaji was due in his office in a few minutes, and there was much to be discussed, and plans made if they where gong to combat SEELE. Moles had to be removed from NERV, secrets had to be protected. Unfortunately, people where going to have to die. There was no way to avoid that.

Death was apart of their business. From the very beginning of this new project, Gendo knew that blood would be spilled, the only question would be how much. Several names where already on the list, SEELE itself was at the top. But in this project, they would have to work slowly, so that they would not arouse suspicion, but they had to move with a purpose, as to not miss an opportunity.

Gendo smiled when he heard his secretary come over the intercom. Kaji had arrived.

Kaji walked into the office. Looking around, he saw the commander of NERV at his desk. Apparently, he wasn't busy at this moment as there where no papers on the desk.

"You called," Kaji asked as he strolled up to the desk.

"In deed." Gendo answered. "We have much to talk about."

Apartment.

Asuka was getting ready for school when Shinji walked in the door. Looking like he had been up all night, he grunted a greeting and headed for his room. He made into his room, only to collapse partially onto his bed.

Asuka had followed him, and seeing that he had not made it all the way to the bed, she went over to help him. She first removed the cover, and after getting his socks off, lifted him on the bed. Covering him up, she gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Looking at her boyfriend, she saw how peaceful he looked asleep. Deciding that he might need someone to take care of him when he woke up, she decided to stay home that day. Going back into her room, she changed into a pair light clothes. She then slipped into Shinji's bed with him and soon joined him in slumber.

NERV

"So that's what you want done for now?" Kaji asked.

"In deed." Gendo replied. "This is but the first step of many. We must make them think that they still have the upper hand."

"That will only last for so long, and you know it." Kaji said. "And when they find out, there is going to be hell to pay."

"I know."

"The question is, how hard it's going to hit the fan."

"Indeed." Gendo replied. "We must work quickly if we are going to mitigate the reactions, and we must be ready for anything. I want trusted Section 2 agents to start keeping an eye on the ones we don't really trust. We must be ready to take care of them in the usual way."

"I'll see to it." Kaji said before he started for the door.

Apartment

Asuka slowly woke up. She had slept soundly, after being woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic Misato yelling about two angels, and ordering the Eva's ready.

Turns out that it had been two angels, but two friendly ones. Arael had apparently dragged Shinji out to train him in the use of his AT Field. This has set off the sensors, plus caused quite a light show.

As Asuka slowly woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted her senses. She also could not feel Shinji behind her. She guessed that he had awoken up earlier and started to make breakfast. Getting up, she walked out of the room, and found Shinji at what seemed the place where he was the most happy, the stove while cooking.

To tell the truth, to watch him cook was like watching an artist to her. She did like his cooking, and he liked to cook. He told her one time that it brought him a little peace. Going up to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and sat down to eat.

School

Arael really didn't feel tired. Of course, being a messenger helped with that. She really didn't need sleep, but it did help her feel better. Eventually, not sleeping would wear her down a little, but not much. The longest that she went with out sleep was over a year, but that was a different story for a different time.

Looking over her class, she saw the familiar faces of her students. Listening to the thoughts that they gave off, she could tell who didn't do their homework, who cheated, and who had a crush on whom. She could go deeper in to their thoughts, but that would start to give her away.

She did have a new student coming in today, a transfer student from Nekomi. That was a little strange, as people where usually moving out of the city, not in. She would be finding out soon enough. All she had to do was invite the girl in, and introduce her.

Calling the girl in, she asked her to introduce herself.

"Good morning, my name is Mana Kirashima, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

TBC

FINALLY. Another chapter. I know, I know, I know I promised to update more frequently. But job and just breaking up have taken an physical and emotional toll. Lately I have been on an emotional roller coaster, and trying to figure my life out. Those of you who have gone through all this know what I am feeling. Those of you who have only had a boy/girl friend who they where with for less then a few months, I doubt that you can truly understand.

We where together for more then two years, and then she fell out of love. It took her a month to tell me. I will admit that my heart still hurts, and I know that it will take a while to heal.

Anyway, enough about my ramblings. I hope that you have enjoyed this new chapter. As well as the new story that will be out soon. That one will only last 3-4 chapters.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice.


	21. Chapter 21

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

Okay folks, time for another chapter. I wrote this one longer for you in an attempt to apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I am may have to go to monthly update, if I can manage that. I WILL get another chapter out before the new year, that I can promise you.

Anyway,

On with the story.

"Good Morning, my name is Mana Kirishima, and it's a pleasure to meet you"

And with that, the day got under way at school.

NERV

Gendo was in a room that very few people entered. A room set aside for the commander of NERV. The only other people who had been on there where repair men to change light bulbs, replace soap, and generally restock the commanders personal bathroom.

In his hands was something that he hadn't really help in years. He had told Yui that he would do this, and he finally got the needed items for this old tradition of man. Scissors in one hand, he slowly began to cut away the beard that he had grown over the years.

As he cut, he went over different scenarios in his head. Before they took on SEELE, NERV would have to improve it public image. Several ideas had come into his mind, like NERV sponsored plushies, or other merchandise, but where quickly crushed. He just didn't see the marketability of a giant stuffed unit 01.

With the beard trimmed down, Gendo reached for the shaving cream, putting some in his hands, he began to apply it to his face. One idea kept coming into his head, but there was no way that he could do that, was there?

Picking up the razor, Gendo began running the razor across his face. Yes, some of the parts of base where classified, but what if they let people see the Eva's up close. Take them down to Eva cages, maybe though the bridge. Along the way, tell people what they could about the Eva's. General information, like height, dimensions, some of the weapons, that sort of thing. Maybe have one of the pallet rifles on display. Hell have a demonstration by one of the pilots of their skill with an Eva.

With the remains of his beard gone. Gendo washed the remains of the lather off his face. Looking into the mirror, he could see that he looked much younger now. His mind made up. He decided to call a staff meeting to discuss these issues. He even had a date in mind.

School

The school day went as school days have gone many years. All students where glad that the day ended, and went their different ways, some in groups, some on their own. One student who stood out the most, watched as the rest of the student body leave. A noise caught her attention. A man drove by the school slowly, as per the speed limit, on a motorcycle.

Of course she had seen them before, but for some strange reason, she kept watching. She saw how the man had to balance, and when he turned down a street, she saw him lean into the turn. Curious, Rei Ayanami headed towards the NERV motor pool to find out more information on motorcycles.

Arael's Apartment.

Arael had gotten an apartment one level below Misato. Her apartment was decorated with furniture from all over the world. Some of the furniture looked positively ancient, while others where newer. Though some people would have gone into shock if they realized that they where sitting on a couch that was over 500 years old, or that the vase that held flowers was an original Ming dynasty vase. What really would have really shocked them was the small collection of Faberge eggs, hand made by the original artist. All in all, Arael's apartment was a very expensive, very well kept place.

The music at the moment differently did not fit. At the moment, she was sitting at her kitchen table grading papers. When she came upon a paper turned in by her new student, she felt something coming off the paper. It was something that she had not felt in a while, something for the lack of a better term, angelic.

'Hmm, could it be that they have decided to keep an eye on him as well?'

Ayanami's Apartment

Rei was doing something that she rarely did. She was looking up information online. She had first tried the MAGI, but found their lack of information on the subject to be disturbing. She was raised to believe that the MAGI had information on everything, but she had never really tested it. And now was the first that she had really tried. The Information on Motorcycles mainly consisted of how they worked, and what they did. Nothing more then that. She was going to have to some research on the matter.

NERV

Gendo once again paced the halls of NERV Central. No one else was in this part of the base, to tell the truth, nothing was really done here. Work had progressed out of this area, but like all government institutions, it remained largely unused once it's purpose had been fulfilled. He remembered the work that had been carried out in these halls. A lot of it dedicated to the eva's.

With no particular destination, Gendo kept wandering. Remembering breakthroughs that could change the face of humanity, but where kept secret because of a few old men who where afraid of death.

Little research was actually going on at the moment, as it was the weekend. People did need time off with families and loved ones, and they worked better when they where able to spend time with them. Work might not have been progressing as fast as it could because of it, but it was of a much higher quality. Needles to say, there where some times when people had to work overtime.

With a staff meeting scheduled in about half an hour, he started to head towards his office, after all, it isn't everyday that you plot to over though the most powerful men in the world.

NERV motor pool

Rei walked into the Motor pool. She had been down here before, but had never really seen what went into the care of a car. She wasn't down there for information on car care, she was down there for information on motorcycles. She walked over towards an area where a few where kept.

Mostly these bikes where used for motorcades and other official functions, and since there weren't all that many, they mainly sat unused. But they had to be maintained to NERV standards despite their lack of use. In order to maintain them, there had to people that knew about them.

It was these people that Rei wanted to meet.

NERV, Gendo's office.

Gendo Ikari walked into his office. His stroll around the base had helped him clear his head, and get a better grip on things. With the top level staff gathering in his office, he walked in and took his seat at his desk. Looking around at the small crowd gathered before him, he waited for the last person to arrive. Surprisingly it wasn't major Katsuragi. When Dr. Akagi walked in, he began the meeting.

"We are at a crossroads, one road leads to death, but so does the other. The question is whose death is it going to cause. If we choose the road less traveled, it will not be easy, but the rewards at the end will be worth our suffering. The other may look more inviting and easier, but will cause much more suffering and in the end.

"As such I have chosen the road less traveled. In order for us to reach the end of the road, we must all work together on this. Changes will have to be made to NERV, but on the outside we must look the same."

"Sir, I don't understand." Misato asked.

"It's very simple, Major. We are going to move against the committee."

"Move against the committee, are you crazy?" Misato asked. "Do you know the kind of power they have? What they can bring against us?"

"I am well aware of their recourses, that is why we will not more against them publicly. To do so would be suicide. That is why we are going to move against them in other ways. First thing that must be done is improve NERV's public image."

"Improve NERV's public image," Misato asked. "What good would that do?"

"I think it would get people to recognize the fact that we are doing a good thing, saving them. And if it ever came down to it, good public image might just save us in the end." Kaji answered

"Alright, how are we going to do this. Eva plushies, an anime, or perhaps a toy line?" Misato once again asked. "Some how I don't think any of those ideas are going to work."

"That is why I have come up with a way for us to garner more public support."

"Oh, and how are we going to do that?" Misato asked.

"Very easily." Gendo replied. "We are going to hold NERV's first open house."

Maine

"Are you sure about this, I mean this is a big deal, me leaving my shop and all." Chris told Tanaka and Pablo. "I mean I have put roots down here, I have my shop and everything."

"I know, Boss." Tanaka responded. "It's not easy getting up and leaving everything that you worked for behind. It was like that for all of us after second impact."

"I know what you mean Tanaka," Chris replied. "We all had a hard time after that. It's just that I was planning on retiring out here, maybe go fishing for a change of pace."

"Fishing?" Pablo asked. "You want to spend the rest of your days fishing? Come on Jefe, racing is in your blood, same as Tanaka and I. And we're not going to be racing, just helping out NERV with their garage."

"And Ami is going to be teaching the drivers," Tanaka replied. "besides, the job is easy, and it pays really well."

"Do I have to live in one of those small Japanese, one room apartments?" Chris asked.

"Well, as far as I know our current garage manager, Johan Schmidt, lives in a nice NERV appointed house. Full size one too." Tanaka responded. He had mentioned that Johan Schmidt was the garage manager for a reason. Johan was Chris arch-nemises. Chris had caught him several times doing things off the book, and Johan had tried to sabotage Chris's cars.

"They hired Schmidt as the garage manager?" Chris asked evenly. "What in the world possessed them to such a thing."

"I can't say that I know the reason why," Tanaka provided. "But I can tell you that there have been several major issues with the budget and parts."

"Why am I not surprised." Chris said with a laugh. "I'm surprised Ami hasn't shot him yet."

"I think she would have her daughter do that, she's the one with the gun." Tanaka told him.

"Little Misa is there?" Pablo asked. "You didn't tell me that. I heard about her in the news occasionally, but I didn't know that she worked for NERV."

"She NERV's tactical commander," Tanaka answered. "Along with something else that I can't tell you at the moment."

"I see." Chris said. "I guess that if that is all, I think I might accept, but under one condition."

"Oh, And what is that?" Pablo asked.

"Let's see if I can't still drink you both under the table."

NERV.

It had taken a few days to arrange, but she had eventually managed to talk Arael into coming down into NERV once again. It wasn't for lack of trying, but for lack of time. Arael was a teacher after all, and she was a scientist. Both jobs took up a large portion of both ladies time. But now they had it.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Arael asked Dr. Akagi.

"I've put this off long enough." Dr. Akagi responded. "I've got to do this. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't try."

Both of them where standing in front of Unit 00. The soul Dr. Akagi resting within. So close, yet so far away. And now it was time to reunite mother and daughter for the first time in years.

Holding her hand, Arael waited for Dr. Akagi to take it. Watching the doctor take a deep breath to steady herself, she waited patiently for the hand. Once the two women where holding hands, she reached out and brushed her hand against the armor of unit 00.

Middle of nothing.

Empty blackness was all she had known for years. Of course other things had happened. Rei Ayamani had shown up several times. She couldn't say that she liked her; she hated her. And she was still alive after she had chocked her to death. Only to learn later that she was a clone. Of course this came after she had thrown herself off the command bridge.

She considered herself unlucky enough to have survived, only to be used in a contact experiment for unit 00. Needless to say, she was trapped here, and she didn't like it. But she let the pilot control the eva because there where angles to deal with.

It was into this emptiness that a young woman appeared. A young women who she knew very well. Her daughter.

"Hello mother." Ritsuko said. "I guess it's been awhile."

"Rits-chan, is that you?" Naoko asked. "But how?"

"I guess I should start explaining."

Misato's apartment.

"This is Ami, how can I help you?" Ami said into her phone.

"Heelllooo Captain Kaaaturaggi *hic* Thhis iss sergeant Hokari, and I calling to tell you, mission acomlii, complerr..done." Tanaka said into the phone, it was quite obvious that he was drunk. And that could only mean one of two things. Number one, he was with Pablo, and number two, he had tried to drink Chris under the table again.

"Sounds like it." Ami replied. "I'll see you back here day after tomorrow then."

"Yes, Ma'am." With that, the line went dead.

"Those two." Ami said to herself as she shock her head. "Who would have thought that those two would have ended up as friends." She was glad that they where connecting again after all these years. After all, it is kind of hard to hate the guy who asked you to be his best man at his wedding. Those two where always together, as good friends should be. They where each one of a kind.

And now the infamous pair of Tanaka and Pablo would be unleashed upon NERV. Not that they ever did anything wrong, it's just that the two like to experiment with different engine designs. And a few of them had been know to fail in rather big ways. Those two had been the secret weapons of Team Katsuragi. And when they got a hold of her husband a few times; well, lets just say that she never figured out how they managed to get an electric car to go that fast.

Laughing to herself, she made a note to open a tab under their names at the bar the NERV's garage department frequented. Anyway, it was time to head to the track to teach the kids how to drive again. She had to say that they where coming along well. Even Rei, who she had been worried about. But it seemed like Rei was determined to get her license, for what reason she didn't know. It was good to see the girl coming out of her shell.

Dr. Akagi's Apartment.

To say the day had been a day of learning would be an understatement. And judging from the amount of beer cans that lay around, getting drunk was part of understanding what had been learned this day. More truths where coming out about what happened during the early days of NERV, and some of the back room deals that had to be made.

In view of all of this, Ritsuko Akagi was gaining a better view of where she stood in all this. And to say that she was a pawn was a serious slight to her. In a chess game, she was not the queen, but more of a night, or rook.

After talking with her mother for what seemed like hours, she finally felt like she had found some peace in her life. And a renewed reason for living, after she extracted a little vengeance for her mother.

Look out.

For once it seemed like he had beaten her here, but that might have had something to do with her drivers training. Fyutski had taken her and was in the process of driving her home when she had asked if he could stop at the top for a few minutes.

Looking at the two, he saw that Rei was smiling more these days, and his sub-commander was standing a little straighter as well. Walking over to the pair, he over heard that they where talking.

"I'm not sure Rei, I'm sure that he has a reason for avoiding his son. It might be due to the fact that he hasn't been in his life for most of it, or maybe he is just afraid to confront him." Fyutski replied to a question that Gendo could not hear. But it did get him thinking. They where talking about the relationship, or lack there of, with his son.

Maybe he should take a step closer to getting to know his son. The question was how.

"Is it true that the commander was known for getting into fights in college?" Rei asked.

"I tell you my dear Rei, it is the gospel truth." the sub-commander answered with a small laugh. "About once or twice a week. He was a different man back then, still growing up, and full of life.

"He changed though, after the contact experiment. He became a different person all together."

"I see."

Gendo had stopped short of them and just watched, but apparently they where done, and where getting back into the car to head to wards Rei's apartment.

Looking out over the cliff, he saw the city that was his to control. It had been a long time since he had let go, not since Yui vanished before his eyes. Maybe now was a good time.

Gendo's Office, Morning.

Popping open the bottle of Bayer, Gendo put a few into his hand then popped them into his mouth, followed by water from a glass on his desk. Massaging his temples, he tried to will the head ache away but it seemed like it was here to stay.

Not only did he have a hangover like he hadn't had in years; he also had bruises all over his upper body like he hadn't had in years. Even through the head ache, he felt alive. Leaning back in his chair, he tried to get comfortable. The guy had a wicked right hook, and one hell of a left. But that is what made it good.

At first he thought that he had bit off more then he could chew. But the fight had proved to be better then thought. He would have to remember to get the guy of jail as a thank you.

Kicking his feet up on his desk, he grabbed one of the files out of the in box and started reading.

Tokyo 3 Junior High

*Mana Kirishima to room 206, Mana Kirishima to room 206* The intercom rang out in Mana's room. Mana got out of her seat after being excused by her teacher. Heading to the room that she had been summoned to, she had a slight feeling of dread. She hadn't done anything to draw attention to herself, and so far she had been making good grades. Maybe one the of the vice principles wanted to see how she was doing in her new school.

When she got to room 206, she knocked on the door. When she heard the person on the other side tell her to enter, she opened the door. Stepping inside, she saw the one person that she was not expecting to see.

"I can tell that you where not expecting me." Arael stated.

" I guess you can say that." Mana replied. "I do have to say that I was warned about you, that you would know that I was here."

"I'm surprised that they told you even that much." Arael said leaning back in her chair. "Well, you do have to give them some credit, they didn't send you in completely unprepared."

"I guess they told you what I am here for?" Mana asked.

"They didn't need too." Arael answered. "I knew it the instant I felt the paper you turned in. You need to be more careful about that by the way. He is growing and will soon be able to sense you like I did. And that might cause some trouble."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Very well then. You may return to class."

NERV

Misato and Dr. Akago where busy to say the least. With the bomb shell that the commander had dropped on them, they where working overtime to try to figure what to do for NERV's open house. What they could show, what the could explain, and where they allowed people. The main concern was that there would be an angle attack at the that moment, and with all those people in the geofront, they would get in the way.

"We have to figure what to do with all those people incase of an attack." Misato said allowed. "That has to be one of our main concerns."

"We also have to figure out what we can let people see, remember?" Dr. Akagi shot back.

"What if we deployed an Eva inside the geofront, that way we don't have to let people in the cages." Maya popped up with. "I mean, because the cages would be considered classified."

"Another thing we can do is give out false maps," Hyuga replied.

"I like that idea." Misato replied. "Or we could figure out how to move people around with out them knowing where they are going."

"We have a rather large supply of multi passenger golf carts that we might be able to use." Maya once again chimed in. And so the meeting went on, idea's where brought up, considered, and most shot down in flames.

Tokyo-3 Inter-nation airport.

It had been a long flight to say the least. But they had arrived, 3 days late of course. Chris had wanted to see his go-cart team one last time, and pack a few things that where precious to him. NERV would move in and pack the rest. Transferring his shop over to a new manager was easy, but he was still sad to leave it. He might even come back in a few years.

After passing through customs and gathering their bags. The trio headed over to the pick up area was. Tanaka saw a sign with his name on it, and the rest followed him to the waiting car. After putting their bags in the trunk, they went on their way. Their first stop was the commanders office.

Walking into the commanders office. The three men saw that there was a meeting going on, and so they stopped near the door. Apparently the man who was in front of the commander was getting chewed out.

"I fail to see how that much of the budget could have been used in that way."

"Sir, I assure you, those where needed parts for the vehicles." The man replied.

"So, our entire fleet need to have their brakes replaced, along with break lines?" Gendo asked. "Also, I was told that our anti-theft devices our also being changed out. And that several vehicles have already been stolen."

"Sir, I can not explain the anti-theft devices, but the fleet was do for new breaks and break lines. As for the stolen vehicles, this is the first that I have heard of them. I just checked the garage this morning."

"If you had checked the garage this morning, you would have seen that 2 vehicles that where not checked out at the moment where missing. This includes one armored SUV, and one sedan."

"Sir, I don't know what to say. I checked the vehicle inventory this morning, and all where there. The information that you have must be wrong."

"That may be the case, this time." Gendo replied. "But past history of the garage has shown to be lacking. I am informing you that your services are no longer required at NERV as a replacement has arrived."

"WHAT, you're firing me?" The man responded.

"Correct. You will clear out immediately." Gendo ordered. "Section 2 is already at your place of residence, packing and removing all classified material. You are dismissed."

"May I ask who my replacement is?"

"You may, as he is right behind you." Gendo answered. "You are dismissed. Leave now, or I will have you removed."

Chris saw the man turn around. Seeing that it was Johan after all, he could tell it was him by his voice, he had a hard time suppressing a small chuckle. What he had heard just now really didn't surprise him in the least bit. Johan was known in the racing circuit as a man to not trust.

Johan walked past Chris, looked at him for a minute, and then hurried out the door, not wanting to be on the receiving end of an angry commander. He was already on enough trouble as it was. He could tell that it was time to cut his losses and leave.

"Mr. Swint, please step forward." Gendo ordered.

"Sir." Chris said as he stepped forward. "What can I do for you today?"

"I assume that you have already heard of the state of our transportation department?"

"That I have," was the reply. "And from what I have heard, is that it is in a pretty sad shape. Like an old house that has only been fixed up on the outside, put left to rot on the inside."

"A very good analogy of the situation. Do you believe that you can fix it?"

"That would depend on how much of a free hand I am given." Chris replied. "I am used to working on my own, being my own boss as it where."

"I will give you enough of a free hand to clean out the trash, and get the garage to where it should be. Do you accept?"

"Before I do that, I would like to review the contract, see the garage, talk to a few of the employees, and look things over. I have been screwed over before because I didn't look at the whole situation."

"That would be acceptable. I will have Sgt. Hokari show you around. The other man with you may go with you, and will be offered the same position as Sgt. Tanaka. As well as a clean record."

"Thank you, sir." Pablo responded.

"I will have the contract brought to you shortly. Dismissed."

Walking out of the office, the three men started talking.

"So that's the boss?" Pablo asked.

"Yeah, that's the commander. The guy can be ruthless at times, but that is to be expected with a place this size."

"I guess you can." Chris said almost to himself. His mind was going over plans and ideas of what was going to be done. First things first though, he had to look over the facilities and personnel that he was going to be in charge of. Over the years, he had learned that there was one way to tell the true state of a facility. Is they where just shiny on the outside and rotten on the outside. Or if the place was really a place that was kept up, and regular maintenance, as well as preventive maintenance was performed.

"Hey, Tanaka. Where is the restroom that you guys use?"

Tanaka and Pablo both smiled.

TBC.

AN. Okay folks another chapter out of the way. I am letting you know now, that the new chapters will move a little faster, as I have gotten bogged down, lost, recovered, had my computer crash, start working TWO jobs, and move to another city.

Though this does give you an actual chance to get a look at me. I am usually sitting in the Denny's across from a maroon and white university. Though the days that I am in there, I will not say. But I will say that I am in there VERY early in the morning. And I am not the only one with a laptop. And sometimes I am the IHOP.

Life for me is still going, and I do plan on finishing the story.

AN2. For those of you who are interested, a Chapter 20.5 is in the works, and will NOT be posted on the site. I really don't want to raise the rating of this story, not that would stop any of you. It will be posted on the normal site for that material.

Also, One more thing. I do take all reviews seriously, even flames. Just because I do not match up to your standards, does not mean that I am bad writer, I am writing this Out Of Character for a reason. If you saw the first chapter, you will notice that I took a character who was strong on the out side, but weak on the inside, and took a sledge hammer to her shell.

On of the hardest things to write is Fanfiction. Mainly because it is hit or miss on the characters. That is why a lot of people write OOC fan fiction. It is a simple fact. A good writer can make his characters believable, which is what I aim for.

This story is one of my imagination, true. But it involves characters created by someone else. I have taken liberties with these characters, as all those of us who write do, and but them in situations that is different, and seeing how they will react. That, in my mind, is the essence of fan fiction.

BTW, you can expect me to rework the first few chapters.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice.


End file.
